Choosing One's Path: Life's Hard Road
by Hisoka316
Summary: The sequel to Choosing One's Path. Naruto has returned and has grown. New challenges and enemies stand before him and his dreams. NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTem, etc.
1. Chapter One

_**Choosing One's Path:**_

_**Life's Hard Road:**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**The Return…**_

_**Some things don't ever Change.**_

Summary: After three years, Naruto returns. His quest to become Hokage continues as his learns life just gets harder. NaruHina, SasuSaku, and more….

A new day has just begun. The sun barely in the sky and a light breeze in the air have brought a bright new beginning.

"Slow down you moron. There is no reason to rush," A taller, white haired man said to a blond young man who was walking with a sense of urgency.

"Shut up Ero-Sennin!" The blond said increasing his pace.

"You don't see Gaara getting all excited and rushing like a total moron, do you?" The older man said to the blond.

"Gaara doesn't get excited over much though, now does he?" The blond asked.

"Naruto, was that really called for?" A red haired young man asked showing an annoyed expression.

"Look Gaara you've changed a lot over these last few years but you still have emotions that would make even Neji or Sasuke look like super loud annoying brats," The blond replied.

"This is coming from the number one, hyperactive, annoying, ramen slurping, orange wearing moron?" Gaara asked.

"Very funny Gaara," The blond replied as the group reached the front gates of the Village of Konoha.

"Looks like we're finally here," The old man of the group said as they entered the village and were quickly spotted by two chuunin who were watching the front gate.

"It's you! You've returned finally have you?" One of the chuunin asked. "Welcome back Jiraiya-sama, Gaara-san, Naruto-san,"

"Thanks, we'll be immediately heading over to see the Fifth," Jiraiya told the chuunin.

"Yes, I bet she'll be glad to see you guys," The chuunin replied as Jiraiya nodded and the trio continued on their way.

The trio was walking through the village when Naruto suddenly charged straight up a nearby building and when he reached the top he merely stopped and looked around the village. Gaara slowly followed up behind him to also get a better look at the village.

"Man the village hasn't changed a bit," Naruto said aloud but then suddenly spotted the new addition to the Hokage faces. "Oh man, they actually added Nee-chan's face up there huh?"

"She is the Fifth after all," Gaara replied. "It's only natural that her face be added as well,"

"That's true," Naruto commented but then took a deep breath. "Hey everyone Uzumaki Naruto has finally returned!" Naruto shouted.

"N-Naruto? Is that really you?" A voice from below asked as the blond hearing the voice quickly jumped down to get a better look at the source.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto said in shock as he noticed his former teammate. The thin, frail body of the girl he remembered had been replaced with a tough, muscular frame just like her sensei. While Sakura wasn't overly large, each of her muscles was clearly defined and noticeable; a fact she was obviously happy to show off as much as possible. Her arms were shown off by the bright red tank top she wore. The black miniskirt and skintight black shorts she wore underneath revealed enough of her legs to make anyone turn their head. She was especially proud of that part of her body. She had been a bit distraught when she realized that she was the least endowed of all her friends, but she (and a certain raven-haired young man) felt none of the other girls could compare their lower extremities to her own. She was glad she had something over them… especially Ino. "Is that really you?"

"Of course it is silly," Sakura replied. Sakura looked Naruto over carefully. He had definitely grown over the last few years. He was now just a little less than six feet tall, and had his hair a little longer and spikier. He was wearing black cargo pants that were left loose to cover the tops of his shoes. His sunset orange shirt was buttoned up to its banded collar, and over it was an unzipped lightweight black jacket with a matching orange stripe going down each arm. His build was difficult to discern since his clothes were so loose, but judging by how broad his shoulders were, one could guess he had quite a set of muscles concealed under those clothes of his. Sakura couldn't help but to smile at the thought of how much time could change people. "But look at you, you've grown so much. You're a lot taller now too,"

"Yea, at least I'll be tall like my dad was and not a midget anymore," Naruto said with a smile.

"Hey did you forget about me, you clumsy idiot?" A certain raven-haired young man asked standing behind his pink haired girlfriend.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said with a grin noticing the Uchiha boy. Sasuke stood with a slight smirk and his hands in the pockets of his blue jacket. It was left unzipped, showing his white shirt underneath. Those who had been around him much lately knew that the symbol of the leaf was as proudly displayed on the back of his shirt and his forehead as his clan's symbol was on the back of his jacket. His long black pants were taped down to the tops of his shoes.

"So I see you finally made it back. How did the training go Naruto?" Sasuke asked the blond.

"It went great, I'm a lot stronger then before," Naruto replied.

"Great, I can't wait to spar with you again and test your new found strength," Sasuke said to the blond.

"Well then let's go!" Naruto said confidently.

"I'd love to, but I can't right now. We're getting ready to go on a mission. We're on our way to see Tsunade-sama as we speak," Sasuke told Naruto.

"I see, we'll we're going to see Nee-chan as well to report in and stuff," Naruto told Sasuke. "Gaara lets go!" Naruto shouted up to Gaara who promptly joined Naruto on the ground.

"Gaara? You look different," Sasuke said to the red-haired young man. The first thing most people would notice about how Gaara looked was that he seemed to be wearing glass. Sure enough, on each forearm and shin there were thick plates of glass that looked like pieces of medieval armor. On his back he had a solid glass yari (spear). He wore the standard blue pants most upper-ranking shinobi wore, with the bottoms of the pant legs wrapped down to the tops of his shoes. His long sleeved shirt was a dark cream color, and ended just above the middle of his thighs.

"Time is capable of changing people is it not?" Gaara replied.

"Indeed, well let's go we can't be late or Tsunade-sama will be angry," Sasuke said.

"Yes, Naruto you do know how much of a temper your big sister has when she's kept waiting," Jiraiya reminded the blond.

"Besides, we still have to meet up with Akina and Hinata," Sasuke said aloud.

"Akina-chan and Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, they're coming with us on this mission apparently," Sasuke replied.

"Isn't Akina-chan your teammate anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, we're all chuunin now. So we're not an official team anymore," Sakura told her former teammate.

"So everyone made it to the Chuunin level?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and even better Shikamaru, Shino, and Temari are Jounin now," Sakura told Naruto.

"That's awesome but I'm a little surprised that you and Neji aren't Jounin already by now," Naruto said to the raven-haired young man.

"Its true we could have been by now but Neji and I were waiting for your return before we became Jounin actually," Sasuke told the blond.

"I don't understand," Naruto said looking confused.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun and Neji want to take the Jounin exam with you. They want to compete with you and test themselves," Sakura told the blond.

"Ah, I see. Well you guys shouldn't have waited because if it's a competition then I absolutely won't lose!" Naruto said with a confident smile that had the small group walking together all form grins on their faces.

"Naruto-nii! Is that really you?" A voice said from behind.

"Huh?" Naruto said aloud as he turned around only to be hugged tightly.

"It is you! Naruto-nii, you're finally back!" The voice identified as Akina said with tears in her eyes.

"Akina-chan!" Naruto said finally recognizing the voice. Naruto quickly took a look at how his sister had changed over the last three years. Akina was wearing a deep crimson tank top that accentuated her well-toned frame. It clung tightly to her body and stopped just above her belly button. On the back was the tell-tale swirl that marked her as a Konoha citizen done in black, covered slightly by the pony-tail she kept tied with a thin leather strip. She wore her forehead protector around her waist, a habit she had picked up from her brother's teammate, Ino. With it she was wearing black cargo pants made from a thick material to resist tears. In contrast to her shirt, they were very baggy. The final pieces of her outfit were the long black finger-less leather gloves. They covered roughly an inch of each finger, stopping just behind each finger's middle knuckle. There was a stud on each of her four finger's knuckles where they met the rest of the hand mounted to a metal plate, which was sewn into the glove. This gave her punches a more solid impact. Each glove had a plate on the back of the hand with the leaf symbol. The gloves continued about three-fourths of the way up her forearm, stopping a few inches before her elbow. There were several strips of metal that went from the back of her wrist to the end of the glove. The many strips together practically cocooned her forearm, which allowed her to block bladed weapons without injury.

"When did you get back?" Akina asked.

"Just now, we're going to go see Nee-chan. Ero-Sennin, Gaara and I that is," Naruto told the girl.

"Great I was meeting up with Sasuke and Sakura anyway so I'm going tag along. I can't believe you're back. Hinata-chan is going to freak out," Akina told her brother.

"Hinata-chan? Where is she?" Naruto asked.

"She should be waiting for us outside Tsunade-nee-chan's place," Akina told Naruto as the group continued toward Tsunade's office.

"Yo! Naruto! So you're back huh?" A familiar voice said. Naruto turned around and was shocked to see Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba had grown greatly over the past three years. At a glance it was easy to tell he had put on at least thirty pounds of muscle. He had elected to not replace his furry jacket after he had outgrown it. He left his armor in sight these days, draped over a crimson short sleeved shirt that was tucked into his black pants. His forearms were covered by armored plates, which met his finger-less black gloves. His finger-less gloves ran three inches past his wrist toward his elbow. The final touch was a studded belt with the plate from his forehead protector as the buckle. As for Akamaru the once small puppy that rode in Kiba's jacket had become nothing short of a monster in appearance. His head came up to his master's chest. He had a studded collar that matched Kiba's belt, which was also clasped with a Konoha head protector.

"Damn Kiba, Akamaru you two definitely changed," Naruto noticed.

"It would seem you have forgotten about me as well. I am deeply saddened that a comrade would forget about me," the bug ninja said appearing beside Kiba.

"Sorry Shino, I didn't see you there." Naruto told the bug user. Shino, at least had remained mostly the same. He had a new jacket. It was made the same as the one he wore three years ago, but was now black. The only other obvious change was that instead of his old round sunglasses, he now had a new set of sport styled wrap-arounds.

"I'll forgive you because we are comrades," Shino told the blond young man.

"Naruto-kun is that you I see there shining with your youthful energy?" a voice said from behind whom Naruto instantly recognized and shuddered.

"Yes, yes fuzzy-brows it's me plain as day," Naruto replied noticing how Lee had changed or rather, how he hadn't changed. The only difference between the new Lee and the Lee of yesteryear was that he was taller and had a larger build. Frighteningly enough, now he looks even more like his beloved Gai-sensei especially with the chuunin vest. "Sorry I don't have time to talk I got to go," Naruto said with a sense of urgency that everyone around knew was just his way of trying to get as far away from Lee as possible as fast as possible.

"Naruto did you really need to run away from Lee-san?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry Sakura-chan but I'm in no mood for a headache," Naruto replied getting a chuckle from the small group.

"Naruto! Oh my god, you're actually back!" Ino said in shock as she was face to face with her former teammate as he rounded the corner. Ino quickly hugged the blond.

"Hey Ino-chan!" Naruto said happily.

"Naruto, how's it going?" Chouji asked standing beside his girlfriend.

"I'm great, man you two have changed haven't you?" Naruto asked looking the couple over. At a glance, Ino looked racier than ever. She kept her trademark purple, but she showed more than most women dared. It displayed the great confidence she had both in her appearance and ability to take care of herself. Her hair was still in a long ponytail, with one fringe that covered the left side of her face. The focal point of her look was the skin-tight midriff tank top. The plate from her forehead protector was affixed to the top of the shirt just beneath the cleavage it revealed. However, men who had any sense gave up looking when they saw the necklace she displayed for everyone to see. Most everyone knew where the second half of that pendant was, as Ino was known to take pride in telling people that Akimichi Chouji already had her heart. The pendant was attached to a simple black ribbon that clung to her neck, which barely let the pendant touch her collarbone. The loose forearm sleeves were attached to the tank top by tight black netting. The same netting connected the bottom of her tank top to the top of her shorts that ran slightly past the middle of her thigh. The tight purple shorts were partially covered by a slanted piece of black fabric that went from her left hip to the middle of her right thigh in the front and back. Finally, netting ran from the bottom of her shorts to the middle of her calves.

Naruto then look a moment to examine the other half of the couple. Chouji had changed a good bit over the last three years. He had abandoned his old attire long ago for a style that was better suited to his new found speed. His upper body was now covered in a skintight black suit that ran from his neck out to cover each hand, and then tucked into his pants. It was a fairly thin material that seemed to fold into the crease between each of his muscles. His body wasn't very bulky, but very well toned and defined. The shirt also came up the back of his head, and had a band that ran around the forehead that held the metal plate of his old forehead protector. His shoulder-length hair came out came out of the top and was parted in the center and draped to the sides, just barely touching his chuunin vest. His pants were also close to his form, but not nearly as tight. They pants were made from a tough material, and were black and white with a camouflage pattern. He wore his normal style shoes with the outfit only they were now black. His outfit was completed by the silver chan that was barely visible around his neck. At the other end, carefully tucked into his shirt was a round gold disk. When Ino had given this to him she told him how her father had given it to her mother while she was pregnant with Ino. The charm had a square hole in the center of it and some strange carvings around it. He had given the part Chouji had to her mother, and kept the other part that Ino had. The two disks were made as one then split apart. When the peg from Ino's piece is pushed into the hole in Chouji's, the carvings on the two combined to form the symbol for love. She told him how this charm was said to ensure the two lovers would always be reunited, and symbolized that without each other, neither would be complete. "You two look great," Naruto said finally.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, you don't look so bad yourself. You've even gotten taller," Ino replied. "Hey Shika-kun, look whose back!" Ino called to her former teammate as he and a familiar blond haired girl made their way over to the group.

"So its Naruto is it?" Shikamaru said with a lazy expression on his face. "And Ino, don't call me that. Its bad enough Temari does it but not you as well,"

"So its bad that I call you Shika-kun is it?" Temari asked looking annoyed.

"Damn it, you're all so troublesome," Shikamaru replied getting a smack from his girlfriend and a giggle from Ino.

"So Naruto-kun, Gaara I see you two are back. I'm glad," Temari told the two young men.

"I see you are doing well Temari," Gaara replied.

"Yeah, you look amazing!" Naruto said almost with a slight blush on his face. To say Temari looked amazing was an understatement. Temari had filled out more than any other girl in Naruto's group of friends had. Of course, if any of the other girls were asked, they would say it was just because Temari was older than them, but they knew better. She was second only to Tsunade. She clothed herself in a sleeveless one-piece cream-colored dress with a banded collar that clung to her neck. The dress as a whole from the waist up seemed like it should be hard for her to breathe. Even though she was covered, it left very little to the imagination. It ended several inches above her knee and was split up to her waist on each side revealing tight black shorts. Over the shorts was a set of fishnets that ran all the way down her legs. Her forearms were covered by royal blue baggy sleeves, which concealed tight, armored bracers. Her fan was held on her back by a matching royal blue sash that circled her waist and held the plate from her forehead protector. As for Shikamaru, he hadn't changed much over the years. He still looked blatantly uninterested in everything that was going on, and still wore his same outfit, only larger. The only real changes were that now he wore a camouflaged jacket like his father, and when he could get away with it, he would go days without shaving.

"Why thank you Naruto-kun," Temari replied.

"Shikamaru, you're a lucky bastard!" Naruto stated quite bluntly.

"Hey stupid that's my sister you're talking about!" a familiar voice said leaning up against a nearby wall across from Naruto.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"What the hell? You don't recognize me?" the young man said looking even more annoyed.

"Kankurou, you can't really blame him. You do look completely different than when they left," Temari replied.

"That's Kankurou?" Gaara replied looking almost shocked.

"Damnit Gaara, don't joke around like that! I know you've seen me plenty of times without my makeup," Kankurou said.

"That's makeup boy over there?" Naruto said looking rather shocked.

"God damnit, I'm so going to kill you!" Kankurou replied. Kankurou had long since abandoned his strange black outfit and face paint. He had finally settled on the general look for a shinobi in Konoha. He now wore the standard dark blue pants, and a light brown long-sleeved shirt. He had also stopped carrying around his bulky package he usually kept on his back. He now carried scrolls similar to Tenten's to hold his burden. He kept the three scrolls he had tied to his left thigh, with his weapon pouch on his right. He wore his forehead protector in its proper place, and carried a small toolkit on his left hip for field repair of his puppets.

"Sorry about that man. You just look different," Naruto told the older boy.

"Naruto, you're not making him feel any better," Shikamaru replied.

"I see you guys are as lively as usual," Neji said dropping down from the rooftop. His girlfriend dropped down beside him a moment later.

"Neji! Ten-chan!" Naruto said happily as he noticed the two teens.

"Hey Naruto-kun, how have you been?" Tenten asked.

"I've been great!" Naruto replied as he studied the two teens before him. Neji had changed very little. He had grown taller, and had become disturbingly more feminine looking (mainly because of his rather long hair), but that was pretty much it. He had traded his shorts and short sleeved shirt for a standard pair of dark blue pants and a dark gray shirt. The shirt fastened down his left side and tucked into his pants. He still used his forehead protector to cover his seal. As for Tenten, the biggest surprise about her was her hair. She had finally turned her back on the buns she had worn on her head (after many subtle requests from Neji). She kept her hair long enough to reach just below her shoulders, though most of the time she kept it in a high ponytail. She still dressed basically the same. She just loved her sleeveless Chinese shirts; no one thought she would ever wear anything else. The only other change to her general look was the fact that most days she could be seen wearing one of Neji's shirts like a lightweight jacket. Whenever anyone asked her about it she would just smile and remain silent. Neji was the only one who knew how much Tenten loved the smell of him. Soon after they had moved in together she had started helping herself to some of his clothes in the mornings.

"Naruto, it really is good to see you again," Neji said with a smile. "We must get together catch up sometime soon,"

"Definitely, but for now we really got to get going before Nee-chan rings all of our necks," Naruto told Neji as the group everyone parted ways and went in separate directions. Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Akina, and Jiraiya all continued toward the Hokage's place. They arrived in short time and Naruto immediately spotted the one person he had been waiting to see more then anyone else since his return to Konoha.

"Hinata-chan! Look at who's back," Akina yelled to the Hyuuga girl.

"Gaara-san! Jiraiya-sama! Welcome home," Hinata said getting a nod from the two ninja. "But, where's Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"What are you talking about? He's right here…." Akina said but then noticed her brother was nowhere in sight. "Well he was here,"

"Hinata-chan…." Naruto said tapping the girl on the shoulder from behind.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she slowly turned around and blushed fiercely when her eyes met with a certain blond haired young man.

"It's me alright my love," Naruto said with a wink and a sly smile as he planted a kiss right on the girl's lips that quickly drew the breath away from her.

"Welcome home," Hinata said with a blush and a smile as she stood before him with her hands behind her back. Naruto quickly blushed and stared as he admired the changes his girlfriend had been through these last three years. Hinata had changed the most out of the group, well except for maybe Chouji. She wasn't as conservative and modest as she had been in her younger days, though she was still _far _more modestly dressed than her kunoichi comrades were. She had abandoned her baggy jacket that hid her figure from sight, and replaced it with a short sleeved royal blue top that zipped in the front up to her collarbone. The dress-like top didn't have the usual collar at the top, which left her neck completely uncovered. Its bottom came to the middle of her thigh, and underneath it were tight black pants. There was a lotus blossom stitched into the back with a deep purple thread. The entire outfit showed how much she had grown over the years. What she hadn't gained in height, she had in other places. Her muscles had toned through her training, and gave her a rather athletic build. However, her training had not taken away the voluptuous womanly curves she had developed. She now kept her hair longer, just past her shoulders, and generally kept it in a single loose braid with a few fringes framing her face. Many men noticed Hinata now, and over the last three years she had become one of the most sought after women in Konoha. She was no longer as shy as she once was; instead of looking down all the time and speaking too soft to be heard, she would now look at people and speak in an almost conversational tone. She retained just enough of the shyness in her personality to drive the men wild. Naruto was no different. The blond instantly shut up and Akina could have sworn she saw her brother start to drool at the sight of Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, you look amazing! No… Amazing doesn't do you justice. No words can describe how beautiful you look," Naruto told the girl causing her to turn several shades of red.

"So Hinata-chan, the idiot finally came back to us, of course he seems to have lousy timing, but at least we have something to look forward to," Akina said to the girl.

"That's right you guys got a mission or something don't you?" Naruto remembered from what Sasuke and Sakura told him earlier.

"Yes, it would appear as so," Hinata replied. "We mustn't keep Tsunade-nee-chan waiting any longer,"

"We have business with Tsunade as well, so we shall accompany you to her office," Jiraiya informed the Hyuuga girl. The group made their way inside and up a long flight of steps and finally reached the Hokage's office. Sasuke knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Tsunade called from behind the door.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Akina, Hyuuga Hinata, and a bunch of wanderers," Sasuke replied from the other side of the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade ordered. The door opened slowly and Tsunade set her eyes at the entering group. Shizune who was as always by Tsunade's side as well as Hatake Kakashi was also in the room and all their eyes wandered to the extra set of people who had joined Sasuke's group. "N-Naruto! Is that you?" Tsunade asked looking stunned.

"Yes Nee-chan, I've returned. Gaara and I are back and better then ever," Naruto said with a grin.

"Naruto-kun, welcome home!" Shizune said to the blond.

"Well it looks like you're not a midget after all Naruto. You'll reach sensei's height if you continue like this," Kakashi commented.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you looking to pick a fight just as soon as I return?" Naruto asked looking annoyed.

"Now, now don't be upset. I'm just saying you've grown up a bit," Kakashi said.

"You have a funny way of saying that then," Naruto said almost in a half pout.

"Anyway, Naruto, Gaara, Jiraiya, I am glad to see you guys," Tsunade told them. "But first I must handle the business at hand. Kakashi, I want you to lead this next mission, it's an A-Ranked mission,"

"An A-Ranked mission?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes, the request comes from a village close to the border to the Lightning Country so you must very cautious on this mission. The village has requested our assistance. They are being harassed by rogue ninja from the now dead Sound Village. They've requested a combat team with at least two medical capable shinobi,"

"Two medics on this mission? Isn't that a bit unusual?" Kakashi asked.

"Indeed, but apparently there are a great deal of injured villagers that need treatment, therefore, I will be sending you, Sasuke, Akina, Sakura, and Hinata in on this mission. You are all capable as combat shinobi and of course Sakura and Hinata are very good medical-nins," Tsunade told the group. "Just use caution and do not drop your guard. You are to leave immediately, so you all are dismissed," Tsunade told the group. They turned toward the exit, Kakashi just nodded to Naruto as he exited the room. Sasuke merely smirked and Sakura waved as they two exited the room.

"Naruto-nii, I guess I'll see you when I get back," Akina said giving her brother a hug and then making her exit as well.

"Naruto-kun, I'm very glad you've returned. I'll see you soon," Hinata told Naruto as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek as she too left the room. That just left Naruto, Gaara, and Jiraiya standing before the Fifth Hokage and her assistant.

"So how did it go Jiraiya? I must say Naruto and Gaara definitely look different," Tsunade asked her fellow Sannin.

"They've both become a lot more powerful. Gaara has complete control over his and his tenant's chakra. Naruto has mastered his chakra capacity as well as got in touch…. With an old friend," Jiraiya told the woman.

"What do you mean by that?" Tsunade asked.

"You'll see in due time," Jiraiya informed his former teammate. "Also the two have completely mastered there different elemental training."

"What! Seriously they've even done that?" Tsunade asked looking amazed.

"Indeed," Jiraiya replied with a smirk.

"We kick ass now Nee-chan!" Naruto told the woman.

"So… what elements?" Tsunade asked.

"Almost to be expected because of where I lived most of my life, I freely control earth and wind," Gaara told the older woman.

"As for Naruto, he's a bit different in that department…." Jiraiya interrupted.

"Different how?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto controls three elements," Jiraiya told the woman.

"T-That's impossible!" Shizune couldn't help but say.

"Normally I'd agree, but this is Naruto we are talking about," Jiraiya replied.

"Tsunade-nee-chan, Shizune-nee-chan, I control wind, water, and… fire," Naruto told the older women.

"Wind, water, and fire?" Tsunade said. "Is it because of Kyuubi's past influence on his chakra system?"

"Most likely… Regardless these brats have improved and could probably give us a run for our money or better," Jiraiya told the woman.

"So are they a match for the Akatsuki?" Tsunade asked.

"I'd hope so considering we killed three of their members off recently," Jiraiya replied.

"What! You guys took out three members?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, I believe their names were Sasori, Deidara, and Zetsu," Jiraiya told the woman. "We were lucky to catch them exchanging information. We had the element of surprise and I'll tell you, it was rough but we managed to defeat them. We also learned some very interesting information," Jiraiya said.

"What information is that?" Tsunade asked.

"The Akatsuki has managed to get their hand on nearly all the Bijuu. Only four remain," Jiraiya told his former teammate.

"Only four remain?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, the one tailed inside of Gaara, the four and seven tails, and of course Naruto," Jiraiya told the woman. "We have Naruto and Gaara of course. But I have also arranged for the four tail's container and the seven tail's containers to both come to Konoha. The four tails' is a young lady from Hidden Grass. The seven tails' is also a young lady she is from the Snow Country actually," Jiraiya told the woman. "I'll fill you in with the rest of the details later,"

"I see, so you guys have been busy," Tsunade said to the small group. "We have also had some problems during your time away," Tsunade said grimly.

"Problems?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, we had problems with two Akatsuki members as well," Tsunade told Jiraiya. "Their names were Hidan and Kakuzu," Tsunade told the group.

"I see, then that's excellent news. The Akatsuki is very little in number now. But judging by the look on your face, something happened," Jiraiya said.

"Indeed, we are down two of our best Jounin now," Tsunade told the group getting a stunned reaction from Naruto. "Kurenai is no longer on active duty, she is currently carrying Sarutobi Asuma's child," Tsunade told the group.

"Sarutobi-sensei's boy huh?" Jiraiya stated.

"Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei got together?" Naruto asked looking shocked.

"That's not all however…." Tsunade said getting their utmost attention. "Sarutobi Asuma…. Was killed in action by Hidan of the Akatsuki," Tsunade told the group.

"What! What the hell was that? Asuma-sensei is…. He died? But what about Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asked with anger and sadness mixed together in his eyes.

"Kurenai is indeed taking this hard but she is strong. Asuma died to protect the future generation of the village," Tsunade told her little brother.

"But…" Naruto wanted to say something, anything, but he simply couldn't.

"Shikamaru took out Hidan shortly afterward. Sasuke and Kakashi's combined efforts took down Kakuzu. It was a fierce battle," Tsunade told the blond.

"I see…." Naruto said as he turned and started to make his way out of Tsunade's office.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"There's something…. I got to do," Naruto replied and left the room.

"If I may Tsunade-sama, I will ensure he doesn't do anything stupid," Gaara told the woman and followed Naruto out of the room.

Naruto walked silently through the village for quite a while. He eventually found himself at the training ground where he first became a genin. Gaara followed Naruto to the training grounds and watched the blonde stop and stare at the stone slab memorial with all the fallen Konoha shinobi's names engraved.

"Naruto?" Gaara said letting the blond know he was there.

"Sarutobi…. Asuma…." Naruto read the name out loud. "Asuma-sensei died…. Fighting the Akatsuki…."

"Naruto…. You can't possibly believe it was your fault he died?" Gaara asked. Naruto silently turned and walked away from the stone slab. Gaara silently walked beside him. The two made their way to Konoha's cemetery. After a while of searching Naruto stopped in front of the grave he was searching for. "Naruto…."

"I know it wasn't my fault, but I…." Naruto said kneeling before the grave of Asuma.

"Naruto?" A voice from behind said, getting the two teens' attention. Naruto turned around to see Kurenai standing holding a bouquet of flowers for the grave.

"Kurenai-sensei…." Naruto said, as he couldn't help but stare down at the ground almost as if he was too ashamed to look Kurenai in the eyes. "I…. Well congratulations…." Naruto said trying to lighten the mood.

"So you heard…. You've grown Naruto. You're taller. You look very much like your father," Kurenai said to the blond.

"Kurenai-sensei I'm so sorry!" Naruto said to the older woman shocking her. "I…. If I wasn't around … If I never existed … Then you.…"

"Naruto don't ever apologize for something like that!" Kurenai said to the young man. "Never regret your existence. If it wasn't for you, this village may have fallen back when the Sand and Sound invaded the village. If it weren't for you, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Akina, and so many others would have suffered. So never regret your existence!"

"I…. I understand, I'm sorry," Naruto replied.

"Asuma, he died to protect this village, the people in it, and the new generation to be born," Kurenai told the teen.

"Kurenai-sensei…. I, Uzumaki Naruto swear that I will protect you, the village, and the next generation to be born. I will become Hokage and protect this village and everyone in it, and that's a promise," Naruto told the older woman.

"Naruto…." Kurenai said looking at the teen in shock.

"I'll never break my promises and I'll never take back my words! That's my way of the ninja!" Naruto told the woman.

"I see…. Konoha is in excellent hands then," Kurenai said to the teen with a smile.

"You bet it is now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get some ramen!" Naruto said making a hastily exit.

"Excuse us if you please," Gaara said simply giving the woman a slight bow before chasing after the blond.

"_Asuma, Konoha and our child's future is truly in great hands," _Kurenai thought to herself as she placed the bouquet on her love's grave.

A/N: The sequel is finally here. It took me quite a while to write anything. I've had so much stuff going on in my life, and then writer's block set itself in for the long haul. I'm still not completely off my writer's block as ideas, are hard to come by for now. I just want to thank everyone who has been patient and who has supported me, I'll do my best to live up to everyone's expectations. The storyline is going to kind of try and stick to the original manga, but obviously at the same time it will be different. I want to try and make it seem as believable for the Naruto series as I can. So some things will change, characters, etc. Also some fights may or may not happen. Like for example how I sort of written off Deidara and Sasori and some of the other members of the Akatsuki. I did that on purpose. I like Deidara as a character but guys like Sasori and his puppets and Deidara and his bombs I'm not sure I could make any fights with them good, so I'd rather the characters not be there, then me slaughter them because I can't write them into a decent fight scene or whatever. That being said people such as Pein while he may still exist I'll have to wait and see how I do that and characters like Sai, and Sasuke's team Hebi will most likely more then likely not exist as I have my own character's I'll be adding to the story. Anyway, thanks again everyone for waiting and I hope you enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**The Mission has gone wrong….**_

_**The desperate Rescue attempt!**_

After a tiring first day back in Konoha, Naruto met up with all his comrades, learned of new information on the Akatsuki, met up with Iruka and had forty bowls of ramen, and then finally returned to his home. Naruto learned that Neji had since moved out to live with Tenten which worked out since it gave Akina her own room. Naruto returned home and was greeted by Hanabi who looked identical to Hinata's twelve year old self. The only real difference was Hanabi's total confidence and her long hair. She even wore Hinata's old jacket. After catching up on things Naruto thought he'd get a nice long sleep. He was wrong unfortunately, as early in the morning about five in the morning there was a loud knocking at the door. Naruto brushed off the first knock, but after the second and third knocks on the door Naruto decided whoever it was, wouldn't quit until he answered the door.

"Okay, I'm coming damnit!" Naruto yelled at the door as he put on his jacket and answered the door. At the door was a man in an Anbu mask.

"Naruto-san, the Fifth Hokage has requested your presence at Konoha hospital immediately," The man told the teen.

"The hospital? What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Please come with me Naruto-san," The man said.

"Okay, lets go," Naruto replied and quickly followed the Anbu to Konoha hospital, where he was promptly lead to Tsunade who was sitting on a bench outside of one of the emergency rooms.

"Nee-chan? What's going on?" Naruto asked looking concerned.

"Its about Team Kakashi's mission…. They were ambushed and setup," Tsunade told the teen.

"What!" Naruto shouted in shock.

"I just finished treating Kakashi, he's out of danger but he'll be down for a little while. If he hadn't sent Pakkun to get help, it would have been too late,"

"So how is everyone?" Naruto asked.

"Well I just told you about Kakashi. Sasuke is alright and is asleep in his room, and Sakura was hurt pretty bad but she'll survive," Tsunade told the teen.

"Okay and what about Akina-chan and Hinata-chan?" Naruto looking extremely worried.

"Naruto…. Meet me in my office in thirty minutes," Tsunade told the blond and as she walked away and left Naruto standing looking even more worried.

From there Naruto quickly hurried to Tsunade's office to meet the older woman. Judging from her tone and her look something was terribly wrong which made Naruto start to sweat. Naruto arrived at her office and knocked on the door.

"Come in Naruto," Tsunade told the blond, knowing he was the one at the door.

"Nee-chan, what happened to Hinata-chan and my sister?" Naruto asked.

"Uzumaki Akina and Hyuuga Hinata have been kidnapped…. By the Cloud…." Tsunade told the teen.

"What! How? Why?" Naruto asked in shock with a hint of anger in his voice.

"The mission I sent Team Kakashi turned out to be an ambush. Their targets all along were Akina and Hinata. The Raikage himself was there in person and was the one who took down Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura were taken down by several Jounin level ninja and Hinata and Akina were knocked unconscious and taken away. They passed the border and entered the Lightning Country and are currently stationed in an outpost just inside the border. I imagine that after a little torture and interrogation they will be moved into the Hidden Cloud Village and probably killed. Hinata being a Hyuuga will probably have her eyes removed and examined for their own purposes," Tsunade told the teen.

"Like hell they will! I'll kill them! If they hurt them, I'll tear them apart!" Naruto said in a fierce rage.

"Naruto! You will calm down and listen to me," Tsunade demanded instantly getting the blonde's attention. "You can't be irrational, we're in deep trouble here. They're in the Lightning Country we have no say and no power. If we enter their country they could declare war for our trespassing,"

"Nee-chan, you are not suggesting to me that we abandon them are you?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto! Who the hell do you think you're talking to? They're my little sisters, I'll die before I'll abandon them," Tsunade told the teen.

"Then what do we do?" Naruto asked when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Good, I see they've arrived," Tsunade said with a smirk. "Enter!" Tsunade demanded. The door opened and a group of familiar faces entered the room.

"Damn, what troublesome thing do you want so early in the morning?" A certain lazy Jounin asked.

"You know what you're here for!" Tsunade told the Jounin. "Nara Shikamaru, I want you to lead this recovery mission. You are to enter the Lightning Country and rescue Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Akina. Joining you on this mission will be Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Akimichi Chouji, and Uzumaki Naruto! For this mission you all are to leave your Konoha head protectors here with me. You are to do this as if you are not a part of Konoha so that the Hidden Cloud Village cannot declare war falsely on the village. Do you understand the mission given to you?" Tsunade asked the group.

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled entering through the door with bandages around several parts of his body.

"Uchiha Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm coming too!" Sasuke demanded.

"What? You are in no condition to join on this mission, go back to the hospital immediately!" Tsunade demanded.

"I will not!" Sasuke declared. "I'm going. We let our guard down, we got ambushed and two of our friends were taken. I promised my brother I'd protect them when he wasn't around and I failed him. For the sake of my honor and my promise to Naruto, I will go and get them back!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto said in shock at the raven-haired teen's declaration. "You don't have to do this!"

"No! I do! Tsunade-sama, please! I beg you to allow me to go!" Sasuke pleaded.

"Sasuke…. All right, you can join Shikamaru's team on this mission. But do not become a burden because of your injuries and be sure to follow Shikamaru's commands," Tsunade told the teen.

"I understand, I will not let you down," Sasuke stated to the Hokage.

"Everyone, you are to return to your homes and prepare and meet Shikamaru at the front gate in thirty minutes. You are all dismissed!" Tsunade told the group. The shinobi quickly departed from the office and to their homes to prepare after leaving their Konoha head protectors with Tsunade.

At the end of the thirty-minute time limit the group met Shikamaru at the front gate.

"Okay, its time. We're going to pair up and travel in small groups. If we're separated from the main group I want your partner right there next to you. Kiba, you and Akamaru are with me and we'll lead the group. Naruto you and Sasuke are the second group. Chouji, Lee, you guys will be paired up with Neji. Each group has a way of tracking as well if we are all separated. Kiba and Akamaru are my trackers. Naruto, your fox like senses and sharp hearing can pick up nearby enemies much like Kiba and Akamaru can. Chouji and Lee, you have Neji's Byakugan. We'll travel very similarly to how we traveled during the Sasuke retrieval mission. Kiba and myself up front. Naruto and Sasuke will be in the middle. Then Lee, Chouji, Neji you guys will make up the rear with Neji using his Byakugan. Remember this is a rescue mission. Our first priority is to locate and rescue Akina and Hinata alive and well," Shikamaru told the group. "If there are no questions, lets move out guys,"

Then team quickly exited the village and hastily made their way toward the Lightning Country.

"Shikamaru, how far into Lightning Country are we going to be? Will there be any Konoha backup?" Neji asked the Jounin.

"According to our information it won't be but a few miles past the border. Cloud's outpost was setup so they could easily watch the border after all. As for backup, I'm not sure. I imagine Tsunade-sama has something up her sleeve but I recommend that you treat it as if there will be absolutely no backup what so ever," Shikamaru informed the group. "What I'm more worried about is the amount of fire power waiting for us at the outpost. I assume that the Raikage himself will be there as well as several Jounin and many Chuunin level shinobi,"

"I see, so in many ways this mission is far more dangerous then the Sasuke mission," Neji mentioned to the group.

"Indeed, the Sound Four has got nothing on someone at Kage level," Shikamaru added.

"I don't care who's there. They got my sister and they got my girlfriend. Anyone dumb enough to get in my way is going down!" Naruto said harshly.

"Naruto remember to keep a level head. We can't get caught or be killed, and we can't reveal ourselves as Konoha shinobi. Even if the Raikage recognizes us from the Chuunin Exam, he can't declare war against Konoha falsely. We must do this as rogue ninja. The moment we gave Tsunade-sama our head protectors we became temporary missing-nins," Shikamaru told the teen.

"So then we don't have to limit the use of the Byakugan or the Sharingan?" Sasuke asked.

"We shouldn't have too, since we're technically missing-nin," Shikamaru replied. "By the way, Lee, when using your attacks please try and refrain from saying Konoha's name in any of your attacks,"

"Will do Shikamaru-kun," Lee replied.

The group traveled for several hours at top speed until they finally reached the border to the Lightning Country. The group slowed down decided stealth would be key as the group stuck to the ground moved slowly.

"Neji, I need you to check the area out with your Byakugan," Shikamaru said to the Hyuuga boy.

"Okay, I'll get right on it," Neji replied. "Byakugan!" Neji said activating his bloodline's special ability. Neji scouted the area for several minutes before deactivating his Byakugan. "We're clear for the moment but I've posted the outpost. When we continue onward the danger will rise. We should take this last moment to prepare,"

"You heard him guys. You each have five minutes then we're moving in," Shikamaru told the group.

"_Hinata-chan, Akina-chan, hold on. No matter what I will rescue you both. I don't care who gets in my why, Kage or no Kage," _Naruto thought to himself as he prepared for what was to come.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

**The Mission commences…**

_**Battle in Enemy Territory!**_

The team has entered into Lightning Country. They've reached their destination, the Hidden Cloud Village's outpost where Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Akina are being held against their will. The leader of the Hidden Cloud Village, The Raikage as well as several high level shinobi is supposed to be there and countless other dangers await the team.

"Its time lets go," Shikamaru told the group as they made their way slowly closer to the outpost. "Neji, Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru stay on high alert. Tell us if you sense, see, or smell anyone,"

"Shikamaru, look above us. A watch tower of some sort, two guards are inside," Neji told Shikamaru.

"I got it," Shikamaru replied noticing the area around him. "Kage Kubi Shibari No Jutsu," Shikamaru's shadow caught both guards and quickly and silently choked the two guards to death.

"We're free to enter the outpost. The outpost itself has several different buildings with the center of the outpost most likely used for sparring, training, and battles," Neji told the team.

"Okay this where I believe we should split up into our groups. Neji, can you find our targets with your Byakugan?" Shikamaru asked.

"Give me a moment to scout the different buildings," Neji replied taking the time to look through the outpost. "There are three buildings. The first building is the largest of the three. It's most likely where the food and bedding area is. I see five people in there. One is probably Jounin level with the other four probably being around the Chuunin level. The next building is fairly small and it's empty. So most likely used for storage. The third one is troubling," Neji told the group.

"Troubling? What do you mean?" Kiba asked the Hyuuga boy.

"Outside are two men. Inside are at least five people,"

"Sasuke, what can you remember about the attack?" Shikamaru asked the Uchiha boy.

"Raikage attacked us he had two Anbu types and two Jounin level ninja with him. Hinata, Akina, and Sakura were all taken out easily. I was taken down by the Jounin, and Kakashi was beaten by the Raikage," Sasuke told the group.

"Okay, so that building must be what they use for imprisonment. The outside guards are most likely the Anbu and inside must be the two Jounin, the Raikage, and their hostages," Shikamaru told the group.

"So Akina-chan and Hinata-chan are there?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but so are two Jounin level Shinobi as well as the Raikage. This is indeed going to be quite difficult," Shikamaru said out loud.

"I don't care. I'm getting my girlfriend and sister back, regardless of who I have to take down," Naruto replied.

"Naruto, do you think you can really handle a Kage level shinobi," Shikamaru asked.

"I won't know unless I try," Naruto replied.

"Alright then here is the plan…. Neji, you and your group will lure and handle the Jounin and his Chuunin subordinates," Shikamaru told the group. "Your group has an extra member so that should help make up for the number difference,"

"Okay, we'll handle it," Neji replied.

"Immediately after Kiba, you and I will go after the two Anbu stationed as guards, the noise should be enough to draw out the two Jounin in the room where Akina and Hinata are being held. Sasuke unfortunately I need you to do your best and keep the Jounin busy at least until we can back you up. Naruto, that leaves the Raikage and the rescue to you," Shikamaru told the group. "Does everyone understand?"

"We got it," Sasuke replied. "I'm going to pay those two back for jumping me and making a fool out of the Uchiha clan,"

"Don't go overboard Sasuke, and don't get reckless," Shikamaru told the raven-haired teen.

"I understand…." Sasuke replied as he activated his Sharingan.

"Okay then guys let's move out," Shikamaru told the team. Kiba tossed in several smoke bombs into the center of the outpost and the team rushed in. As predicted, the Jounin in charge of the outpost and his remain four subordinates came out the building they were in to check on the disturbance. Chouji, Lee, and Neji quickly attacked the group. At the same time Kiba, Akamaru, and Shikamaru attacked the two Anbu who were also alerted by the smoke bombs.

"Tsuuga!" Kiba howled as he jumped and spun into the air and crashed down into the ground where the Anbu were standing forcing the two to jump out of the way. The Anbu landed and before they could retaliate, they found themselves unable to move.

"Kage Mane No Jutsu was a success," The Nara boy said revealing that he had in fact, captured them in his jutsu. Also as planned the commotion outside caused the Raikage to send his two Jounin outside to investigate. As they exited the building they quickly noticed Shikamaru holding the Anbu in his jutsu and fired kunai at the teen who was forced to dodge and release the hold. Moment's later Sasuke jumped in front of the Jounin and landed a spin kick in the gut of one the Jounin and sent the man flying. Sasuke immediately turned to attack the other Jounin, but this one was prepared and he easily caught Sasuke's oncoming fist. The Jounin tossed Sasuke who easily landed on his feet. Through all the commotion, Naruto was easily able to slide inside quietly. Upon entering he immediately noticed Akina and Hinata both chained to the wall. Their clothes were ragged and torn. Blood was staining the floor beneath their feet and there were many scratches, cuts, and bruises all over the girls' bodies.

"I see we have company," The Raikage said noticing Naruto's presence and turned to face him.

"You bastard! I'm going to kill you for hurting them!" Naruto said with anger in his voice.

"Nii-san, please run away…. You can't win," Akina said weakly looking over at her brother.

"You bastard, what have you done to them!" Naruto asked.

"Torture and interrogation of course, isn't that obvious? They are enemy shinobi, not only that, but Akina is a traitor of the Cloud and has valuable knowledge of our village and the other is a Hyuuga and you know how valuable they are to us," The Raikage replied.

"You're the bastards that betrayed Akina and left her for dead. You're also the assholes who failed to take Hinata-chan the first time you attempted it," Naruto told the older man.

"It doesn't matter. As for you, are you not a shinobi of Konoha? Has Konoha declared war against us?" The Raikage asked.

"You're wrong. Look at me; I do not carry a head protector of Konoha. I am a missing-nin for this mission since I am acting on my own accord," Naruto replied.

"Interesting, I see your Fifth Hokage is very smart indeed," The Raikage said with a grin. "Now where was I? Oh yes, I was about to torture the Hyuuga girl some more wasn't I?"

"You son of a bitch!" Naruto said in a rage as he decked the Cloud Village's leader. The force of the punch fired the man through the wall and out into the field where the rest of the combat was taking place. "I'm going to tear you apart!" Naruto yelled fiercely, releasing enormous killer intent into the air.

"You are going to defeat me? This should be interesting," The Raikage said with a grin causing Naruto to charge the man. "Foolish! Raikoutoku!" The Kage said as Naruto's fist connected only for a current of electricity to shoot through his system causing him to scream out in pain. The Kage then landed a swift kick to Naruto's gut, which fired him back into the building where his sister and girlfriend were being held. He landed hard right at their feet.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said weakly.

"Nii-san, get out of here!" Akina pleaded.

"Never!" Naruto said sharply. The Raikage then suddenly appeared behind Naruto.

"You should take her advice. Fighting me will only mean your death!" The Raikage said as he performed several hand seals with great speed. "Daichi Raikoudageki No Jutsu!" The Kage said as he placed both hands on the ground and suddenly a burst of lightning shot out of the ground and hit Naruto sending him flying fiercely through the other wall of the building.

"Damn it!" Naruto complained as he pulled himself to his feet only to be met with another kick to his gut and then a hard punch to his face that sent him back to the ground.

"You're making this very enjoyable. It's been a while since I got the chance to mess around," The Kage said with a smirk. The Raikage then perform several more hand seals. "Raikouboufuu!" The Raikage yelled as a cloud appeared in the sky above Naruto and lightning began striking down at the ground. Naruto quickly started to dodge the lightning bolts. But after several seconds one managed to strike his causing him to scream and drop to the ground. Naruto quickly recovered at the sight of more lightning bolts coming down upon him. Naruto sprung to his feet and performed several hand seals as lightning came crackling down on him.

"Fuuton: Kaze Kaisoushouheki!" Naruto yelled as a fierce wind blew upward and around Naruto deflecting the lightning strikes and shocking the Kage.

"Wind elemental jutsu?" The Kage bellowed, when suddenly Naruto came flying out of the wind barrier and landing a hard blow to the Raikage's jaw sending him flying to the ground.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as seven clones appeared and suddenly surrounded and attacked the Kage. "U-ZU-MA-KI!" Four clones yelled in sync as the shot the Kage into the air. "Naruto Rasengan Rendan!" Three more clones yelled up in the air as Naruto drove his Rasengan into chest of the Kage. The clones all disappeared as Naruto landed and the Kage crash landed hard into the ground.

"I got you jerk!" Naruto yelled.

"I don't think so!" The Kage said suddenly as he appeared behind Naruto once again. "Raikouhando!" The Raikage said as his hand was charged with electricity. He grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and the attack charged through Naruto causing him to scream once again and this time cough up blood as he dropped to the ground. "Pathetic," The Kage said in disgust but was suddenly shocked as the Naruto on the ground disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Eat this!" Naruto yelled as he came out from underneath the ground trying to connect with an uppercut.

"I don't think so!" The Kage replied "Raikouhara!" The Raikage said as Naruto was suddenly struck with electricity once again as an area surrounding the Raikage became an electric field. The attack threw Naruto to the ground once again.

"Damn it! I'm getting really tired of being electrocuted!" Naruto complained.

"Give up boy, this is the difference between someone of your ability and an elite shinobi such as myself," The Kage said smugly to the teen.

"Shut up! You got the two most important people in the world to me! I'm not leaving until you're defeated or I'm killed you bastard!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Well I can definitely give you your wish of death if that is your desire," The Kage told the teen as a sword made of lightning formed in his right hand. "Raikouken!"

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto said as ten clones appeared. The Kage attacked slashing and shocking three clones causing them to disappear in a puff of smoke. The Kage attacked again and quickly destroyed four more clones. One clone charged at the man as the two remaining Naruto's stood back and tried to form the Rasengan.

"I don't think so!" The Raikage said as he tore through the one clone and attacked the remaining two Narutos. He stabbed one Naruto causing it to disappear then he stuck the remaining one with his sword causing him to cough up blood. "You're way too weak for me," The Kage said with a grin.

"You're way too confident, moron!" The Naruto replied with a grin and disappeared.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto suddenly yelled out as twenty Naruto's appeared around the Kage.

"Fool this will do nothing!" The Kage yelled.

"Kage Bunshin Daibakuha!" The Naruto's all yelled in unison and then all suddenly exploded catching the Kage in a violent explosion. The explosion threw the Raikage upward into the air. The man looked up to see Naruto suddenly appear and land a hard kick to the man's head that drove him down to ground with a harsh crash. Naruto landed but then dropped to one knee as he panted heavily waiting for the dust and smoke to clean. "Please tell me I at least hurt him a little," Naruto asked with a tired grin. The smoke cleared and to Naruto disappointment the Kage barely looked injured at all, only his clothing seemed dirty and tore.

"That wasn't too bad kid." The Raikage said to the boy. "But I'm much better!" He proclaimed and Naruto was suddenly pierced through the back and then suddenly electricity shoot all throughout his system causing he to scream out in pain once again and cough up quite a bit more blood. The Kage that Naruto was looking at had suddenly disappeared from sight and had reappeared behind him and pierced him through the back with his lightning sword. The Raikage pulled the blade out from Naruto's back and kicked him hard causing him fly forward and collide harshly with the ground. Blood began poured from the wound as Naruto lay there trying to gather his strength. The Raikage began to walk toward the blond teen. "It's time we end this. I'll finish with you, then your comrades, and finally take care of the traitor and that Hyuuga girl," The Kage said as Naruto closed his eyes for moment. "Yes, it would seem you finally gave up, that is wise. I'll give you a swift merciful death," The Raikage said but then suddenly stopped in his tracks as the air got thick and chakra began to pour from the teen. Naruto's eyes shot open and his wound closed instantly as he got back on his feet. Red, blue, and finally purple chakra began to leak out of Naruto rapidly and surround him. Naruto's eyes began to glow and then turn purple and his teeth and nails grew into fangs and claws and his face began to look a bit more feral. The most shocking feature of all to the Raikage was the silhouette of a fox was now surrounding the boy, with one thick tail that swayed back and forth.

"Now, let's go!" Naruto said fiercely with a growl in his voice. "I'm going to kick your ass!"

**Jutsu List**

Kage Kubi Shibari No Jutsu - Shadow Neck Bind Jutsu Kagemane No Jutsu - Shadow Possession Jutsu

Tsuuga - Piercing Fang

Raikoutoku – Lightning Shield

Daichi Raikoudageki No Jutsu - Ground Lightning Shock Jutsu

Raikouboufuu - Lightning Storm

Fuuton: Kaze Kaisoushouheki - Wind Style: Wind Reflection Barrier

Kage Bunshin No Jutsu – Shadow Clone Jutsu

Uzumaki Naruto Rendan – Uzumaki Naruto Combo

Rasengan – Spiraling Sphere

Raikouken - Lightning Sword

Raikouhara - Lightning Field

Raikouhando No Jutsu - Lightning Hand Jutsu

Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu - Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu

Kage Bunshin Daibakuha** - **Shadow Clone Great Explosion Jutsu


	4. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**The Mission continues….**_

_**The team's strength!**_

As Naruto continued his fight with the leader of the Hidden Cloud Village, Neji, Lee, and Chouji took on the task of battle with a group Cloud shinobi.

"Konoh…" Lee was about to charge and attack when Neji slapped the back of his head.

"Idiot! You can't say the village's name!" Neji proclaimed with an annoyed expression on his face.

"You are right Neji, my apologies, I almost got ahead of myself," Lee replied.

"Akimichi Kata: Hayameru Bakuhatsu!" Chouji wasted no time as he took of at top speed and surrounded two of Chuunin level Cloud shinobi.

"Senpuu!" Lee yelled as he landed the fierce blow on one of the Cloud-nins and the immediately attacked the other Chuunin, this left Neji to face off with the Jounin level Cloud-nin.

"Raikouken!" The Cloud-nin yelled forming the sword and attacking Neji whom began dodging the strikes. One of the strikes grazed Neji causing him to be electrocuted.

"Damn!" Neji yelled in pain, as he had to continue to dodge while handling the occasional shocks of electricity. The Jounin finally managed to land kick to Neji's gut. He slashed downward with his sword only for it to be caught by Neji's chakra and he began to expel it from his body. "Kaiten!" Neji yelled as he began his rotation that caught the Jounin and threw him. The Jounin crashed into the ground.

"Gorikii Senpuu!" Lee yelled as he took down his remaining foe with a fierce attack. "Gai-sensei I will make you proud!" Lee yelled giving his nice guy pose.

"Hakabakashii Boushi Shuriken!" Chouji yelled as he spun with great speed and fired shuriken striking his foes. "Hakabakashii Sentourenda!" Chouji yelled as he clobbered the shinobi with a barrage of punches using Chouji's rapid speed.

"You're in my range of division," Neji told the man as he got into his familiar stance. "Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou!" Neji yelled as he began striking the man with his attack, ending it with a palm strike to the man's chest, causing him to drop. As the group finished their battle, Kiba and Shikamaru were squaring off against two Anbu class Cloud shinobi. The two groups exchanged several blows before breaking off and preparing their next attacks. "Tsuuga!" Kiba yelled as he attacked the group only to be dodged.

"Alright Akamaru let's go! "Jinju Konbi: Soutourou" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru turned into a giant Two-headed wolf.

"Kiba's impatient as ever it would seem," Shikamaru sighed as he tired to catch the ninja with his shadow. "These guys aren't going to be caught so easily but we have to hurry, as skilled as Sasuke is, he's facing two Jounin level shinobi. I don't like those odds much,"

Almost as if on cue, Sasuke was being attack from all sides by the two Jounin. His Sharingan active, the Uchiha was dodging attacks left and right but seemingly could only stay on the defensive.

"Damn it, I've got to do something," Sasuke cursed as he tried to formulate so type of offense. He dodged on strike and then leaped into the air and performed hand seals. "Katon: Housenka No Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he fired several fire balls down at the two men whom easily dodged and fired shuriken up Sasuke who evaded and then landed only to be attacked again.

"Raikouhando!" The two Jounin yelled in unison both trying to grab Sasuke with their lightning charged hands.

"_I can't let them touch me!" _Sasuke thought as he dodged the enemy attacks and started performing hand seals. "Doton: Doryuu Taiga!" Sasuke yelled, as the ground underneath the two Jounin's feet turned to mud causing them to slip and lose their balance. "Now!" Sasuke yelled as he saw his opportunity to attack. "Katon: Karyu Endan!" Sasuke yelled as he engulfed the ground in fire causing the two men scramble as they barely escaped. Sasuke quickly appeared behind one of the Jounin and kicked him into the air. "Shishi Rendan!" Sasuke yelled as he landed his barrage of kicks as the two collided back with the ground. Sasuke then fired shuriken at the other Jounin as he began charging toward the teen. The Cloud-nin easily dodged but then noticed the wire attached to the shuriken. Sasuke pulled the wire causing it to tie around the Jounin and then tie him around a nearby tree. "Take this! "Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as the fire traveled down the wire and engulfed the man, tree and all in flames causing him to scream out in agony. Sasuke turned to see the remaining Jounin finally getting back to his feet. "Now to finish this and go help Naruto," Sasuke said and he performed several familiar hand signs. "Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as chakra formed in his hand and he began to charge at the man. As Sasuke closed the distance between them he save the man smirk.

"Raikouhara!" The man yelled as a field of lighting emerged and completely absorbed Sasuke's Chidori and then electrocuted the teen causing him to scream and be tossed back.

"Damn!" Sasuke cursed as he fell to the ground but quickly jumped back to his feet. As Sasuke readied another attack Shikamaru and Kiba were continuing their fight.

"This is troublesome, I hate fighting an opponent whom I don't know enough about. But considering from what I've seen in most of the battles taking place, everyone is strong in lightning defense jutsus," Shikamaru said as he watched the Anbu dodge Kiba's attack. "Well guess it's time I made myself useful," Shikamaru said as he began stretching his shadow and sending it toward the two Anbu. The two men were occupied, dodging the many vicious swipes and bites that the massive two headed wolf was attempting to land. Suddenly one of the Anbu was frozen in his tracks.

"What the hell? I can't move!" One of the men said as he looked over at his partner whom attempted to make the save only to have to jump away as Kiba attacked

"Garouga!" Kiba yelled as he cut through but only narrowly missing the two men.

"Kagemane No Jutsu was a success," Shikamaru said with a smirk as he held the man in his jutsu allowing Kiba to continue his onslaught. "I guess I should wrap this up," Shikamaru said noticing that Kiba's attacks were just continuously being dodged. "Kage Kubi Shibari No Jutsu!" Shikamaru said as he strangled the man to death and then released his hold on him. "Now for the last guy," The shadow user then went after the last Anbu as his shadow approached the man the shadow came up from the ground and pierced the man through his back. "Kage Nui!" Shikamaru then watched Kiba circle around for one more attack and quickly releasing his jutsu as the giant wolf plowed into the man finishing him off. Kiba and Akamaru soon after returned to normal and now Sasuke was the last man aside from Naruto left to fight an opponent.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as he attempted his attack once again. The attack was once again absorbed by the lightning field. "This is getting rather annoying," Sasuke said as he jumped into the air and performed several hand seals. "Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he fired his fireball down on the field hoping to hit the man or at least disable the field. _"Maybe a water jutsu will short it out long enough for me to get in range to attack him," _Sasuke thought to himself and then performed more hand seals as he landed. "Suiton: Mizukujo Bakuha!" Sasuke yelled as water was seemingly drawn up from out of the ground and fired at the Jounin level shinobi whom merely dodged. But Sasuke got the results he had been wanting as he could see the Lightning field shorting out. _"Now's my chance!" _Sasuke thought to himself as he charged in before the man could perform another jutsu. "Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke yelled as he expelled his Chidori throughout his whole body completely shocking the man. "Now!" Sasuke yelled seeing his chance to strike. "Chidori!" Sasuke rammed his lightning charged hand through the man's chest as blood poured from the man's wounds. "Don't ever mess with me and my friends again," Sasuke told the man as he went limp and died.

"Holy crap, good work Sasuke," Shikamaru said in shock as the group rejoined him. "Not one, but two Jounin,"

"They pissed me off, nothing more," Sasuke replied. "What about Naruto?" Sasuke immediately asked.

"He's still fighting, from the looks of things it's been crazy and they're nowhere near done," Shikamaru told the Uchiha.

"Now's our chance to save Akina and Hinata-sama," Neji told the team leader.

"No, unfortunately Naruto and the Raikage are too close to the action we could get caught up in the fight unnecessarily. The wise thing to do at the moment is to replenish our chakra and observe," Shikamaru told the Hyuuga prodigy. "Besides, this is what you and Sasuke wanted right? A chance to see Naruto in action," Shikamaru said with a smirk. "Let Naruto fight, it's what he would want. We'll save Akina and Hinata at the first chance we get, but remember that man is a Kage. He may have planned for something like this. We don't want to simply walk in and risk harm coming to ourselves or the hostages," Shikamaru explained.

"Fine, but if Naruto gets into trouble I'm not just going to sit here," Sasuke told the lazy Jounin.

"I am with Sasuke on this, as you said that man is a Kage. Naruto is indeed strong but even he may need our assistance against such a strong opponent," Neji replied.

"That is why I said we'll observe for the moment," Shikamaru sighed.

As everyone stood by and watch One-tailed Naruto and the Raikage also stood preparing to attack each other again. The Kage took note of the new spectators and cursed to himself.

"_All my men lost? How is that possible? I'll need to dispose of this one quickly and the focus on at least killing the traitor and escaping with the Hyuuga girl. Once I make it closer to the village, these brats cannot possibly follow me with out being killed or needing reinforcements from Konoha. In which, that case I could declare war with Konoha," _The Raikage thought to himself and smirked. "Now I need to finish this brat off,"

"Just try it!" Naruto growled and then leaped in with a fierce swipe of his claws, he however, hit nothing but air as the Kage easily dodged. "Damn you!" Naruto hissed. Naruto attacked again but once again hit nothing. Each time he attacked and missed he'd begin to get more and more aggravated. The Raikage's smirks were doing nothing more but angering the teen even more. Finally after several minutes Naruto had enough of it and his anger caused him to grow another tail and become for feral. He attacked again and this time with more intensity. The ground crumbled under the force of his punch, but the Raikage was still easily dodging the attacks.

"So this is all the power the Jinchuuriki of Konoha can do?" The Raikage bellowed in disgust. "I'm disappointed that the Kyuubi could have been sealed inside of such a weakling and the Yondaime Hokage's son no less," The Raikage was about to say more when he noticed Naruto's rage intensify at his words. Almost immediately he made mention of Naruto's father, the boy instantly grew a third tail and the vanished from the Kage's sight. An instant later Naruto appeared before the Kage and swiped at him with his claws, the Raikage barely dodged and the force of the swipe managed to cut the man even though he had dodged. "Interesting, his power is increasing with each tail, it would be unwise for me to continue at this rate," The Raikage declared as the three-tailed Naruto stared him down, ready to pounce.

Jutsu List

Konoha Senpuu - Leaf Hurricane

Akimichi Kata: Hayameru Bakuhatsu - Akimichi Style: Speed Explosion

Hakabakashii Boushi Shuriken - Rapid Fire Shuriken

Konoha Gorikii Senpuu - Leaf Strong Whirlwind

Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou - Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four Palms

Katon: Housenka No Jutsu - Fire Style: Mythical Fire Phoenix Jutsu

Doton: Doryuu Taiga - Earth Style: Earth Flow River

Shishi Rendan - Lion Barrage

Katon: Karyu Endan** - **Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet

Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu - Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu

Chidori - 1000 Birds

Jinju Konbi: Soutourou - Man Beast Combination: Double-Headed Wolf

Kagemane No Jutsu - Shadow Possession Jutsu

Kage Nui - Shadow Sewing

Chidori Nagashi - Chidori Discharge

Suiton: Mizukujo Bakuha - Water Style: Water Expulsion Blast


	5. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**The Mission Finale….**_

_**The Wind That Crushed the Lightning!**_

Naruto with three tails blazing swaying behind him furiously stared down the ruler of the Hidden Cloud Village. The Raikage readies himself as Naruto prepares another attack. Naruto attacked once again, the Kage hastened his evasion as the impact of Naruto's attack creates a crater with one fierce punch.

"_I mustn't drag this out. Even I cannot take too many shots from him in his current form. I must find away to revert him out of this state and then take him out before his comrades assist," _The Raikage thought to himself as he performed a few hand seals. "Raikou Bunshin No Jutsu!" Raikage yelled as bolts of lightning hit the ground with a bang and clones of the Kage appeared. "Raikouken!" They all yelled as the Lightning Sword appeared in each of their hands. The clones surrounded Naruto, whom quickly dodged the sword slashes and clawed the clones causing them to explode. "By the way brat, these Bunshins are rather interesting. They aren't just formed from lightning, they are lightning. So when they're destroyed they leave a rather shocking effect on you." The Raikage laughed as all the Bunshins were destroyed and they all surged and shocked Naruto at the same time. The force of the electrocution caused Naruto's tails to disappear as the boy dropped to the ground and shock from their after effects.

"_Now for Akina and the Hyuuga!" _The Raikage said to himself as he ran with his lightning sword in hand toward the place where the hostages were being held.

"Damn! Naruto!" Sasuke yelled when the teen fell.

"He's going after Akina and Hinata!" Shikamaru yelled as he immediately realized what the Kage was planning. But it was too late for the group to do anything as the Raikage had already approached the two girls, and was about to bury his sword deep into the blond girl's chest when his sword sudden stopped. Time seemingly stopped as a thin sheet of glass stood between Akina and her assailant. The glass then cracked and a second later completely shattered and turn into sand.

"What? What's going on?" The Raikage yelled as sand enclosed the hostages and broke them free of their bindings. The Kage attempted to strike again but the sand instantly hardened not allowing the attack to break through. Suddenly the wind picked up and in a whirl of sand three familiar faces appeared between the older man and the two girls. "Who the hell are you?" The Raikage yelled.

"That should be none of your concern. The three of us are not your opponent… He is!" The red haired teen said as he pointed behind the man.

"What?" The Raikage was stunned as her turned around to see a bloody and very angry looking Naruto standing his eyes were blazing with a fierce, yet calm expression. "How can you still be alive?"

"Shut up and fight!" Naruto demanded as he charged the man fiercely also cat like, with fast and swift strikes that left the Kage having to seriously avoid in fear of being hit. Naruto went for a punch that the Kage dodged by jumping into the air. The force of the punch had the same effect as the punch Naruto landed with the ground earlier in his three-tailed form. The Kage was indeed shocked but was even more shocked as he landed only for two Naruto to suddenly appear behind him.

"Raikouhando!" The Kage yelled as he charged both his hands and grabbed the two clones causing them to disappear.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as Naruto created over a hundred clones and sent them in at the older man.

"Raikouhara!" The Kage yelled creating his lightning shield which quickly destroyed more then half the clones. To his surprise however Naruto simply created more clones and sent them in. "Raikoutoku!" The man quickly activated his lighting shield to defend himself as the clones were quickly being destroyed by the lighting field. But what scared him the most was what he saw forming from behind all the clones. Three Naruto stood together and one extended his hand outward as the other two poured and their chakra into his hand. The chakra began to take shape and expand. "What is that?" Raikage yelled in shock as a giant shuriken was formed out of the boy's chakra.

"Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken!" Naruto yelled as he was propelled by his other clones that were then destroyed by the lightning field.

"I… I can't block that!" The Raikage yelled as everyone watched in amazement as the spiraling wind shuriken ripped through the ground, through the lightning field and onward toward the Kage. "Raikouhada!" The Kage yelled activating his lightning skin jutsu to help further shield him from the attack as it collided breaking through the lightning shield as well and completely devouring the man. The force of the attack meeting the resistance of the man's jutsu caused an explosion that tore and threw both men. Naruto collide with the ground and simply rolled to a stop, while the Raikage flew upward into the air and crashed back down with a sickening thud. The smoke and dust kicked up fiercely and nobody watching the battle could say or do anything, but wait. Several minutes past and as the dust settled they were surprised to see Naruto on the ground and the Raikage barely standing. His knees were shaken and weakening and blood was pouring from many spots all over his body from various cuts, and marks caused by the attack. He looked over at the teen and breathed a sigh of relief to see that he was not getting back up. But then it happened… the Naruto that was on the ground disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What? No! Impossible! He couldn't have been a clone!" The Raikage yelled as he heard something coming from behind him.

"Take this you bastard!" Naruto yelled as he and a clone formed a much bigger version of his original chakra ball. "Odama Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as the two Naruto collided with the man driving the big sphere into the man's gut catching the man and blasted in a spiraling uproar of chakra that fired him into and through several nearby trees. The force of the jutsu ripped the area apart and left everyone gasping in shock. The smoke died down and the Raikage lay beaten and broken as Naruto slowly limped his way over to the man. The Raikage regained consciousness but was taken back to find Naruto hovering over him with a fiercely angry look on his face.

"S-Stay… away… from me!" The man said weakly with fear laced in his voice.

"I should kill you! You tried to kill my sister whom thought the world of you. But you betrayed her! Then you tried to take the girl I love more than anything away and you were going to kill her too after you got what you wanted! I should definitely destroy you!" Naruto yelled.

"P-please… don't… kill me. I beg of you!" The man pleaded.

"You're pathetic! You're a god damned Kage! You make me sick!" Naruto continued to yell.

"P-please…" The man continued to plead for his life.

"I should kill you… But I won't!" Naruto proclaimed. "I'm going to leave your ass right here. You can crawl back to your village for all I care. But listen to me and listen to me really good old man. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future Rokudaime Hokage! If you come anywhere near my sister or my love or my damn village again, I will completely destroy you and everything you stand for!" Naruto yelled down at the man. "If the Cloud want a war then bring it, I'll crush you all!" Naruto said as he turned and left the man and returned to his group.

"Naruto! You did it. You beat a damn Kage!" Kiba said in excitement for his friend.

"I did it…. I…." Naruto's eyes rolled back in his head and the boy began to collapse to the ground. But the fall didn't happen. Sasuke and Neji each grabbed on of the teen's arms and draped it over their shoulder.

"You are something aren't you Naruto?" Neji said with a smirk.

"This guy keeps getting stronger and stronger, it almost pisses me off." Sasuke said also with a smirk.

"Akina-chan… Hinata-chan…" Naruto whispered out even in his unconscious state.

The group all gathered and Gaara released the two girls from his sand barrier. The weakened girls were unable to stand after being released from the barriers. Temari quickly caught Hinata and Gaara caught the falling Akina. The two girls were sat gently down on the group so that the damage could be assessed.

"Looks like you girls got trashed pretty badly, but you survived, that's all that matters," Shikamaru said observing the injured girls. As the group survived the damage they were caught by surprise as a squad of medic-nins appeared from Konoha.

"Shikamaru-san, we the third medical squad has come via the Hokage-sama's request, please give us your report." A medic said to the Shikamaru, the squad leader.

"There are only mild cuts and bruises on the squad, except for the already injured Uchiha Sasuke. Also injured from my squad is Uzumaki Naruto who battled the Raikage. We also succeeded in rescuing Uzumaki Akina and Hyuuga Hinata who are both in pretty bad shape." Shikamaru told the man.

"I understand we will have one medic look over your group real fast while the other three are ready for transport." The medic told Shikamaru.

"Alright, understood." Shikamaru replied.

After several minutes and quick examinations the squad, along with the Sand Siblings, and the medic team headed back to Konoha where the injured could be treated properly. The trip itself only took a few hours and the group was immediately greeted at the front gate by Tsunade and another medic squad as well as Shizune.

"Let's get the injured to the hospital for treatment immediately!" Tsunade bellowed as the groups hurried to carry off the injured. "Shikamaru, I want your team to come for checkups as well and I expect a full written report by morning as well,"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" Shikamaru replied.

"Also, Shikamaru…. Good work." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Yes…" Shikamaru replied.

The team went to the hospital as commanded. Shizune treated all the squad members and Naruto, Akina, and Hinata were all treated and placed in beds where they could rest and recover. Shikamaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Gaara were all in Naruto's room. Shikamaru gave his verbal report to Tsunade.

"So, Naruto was able to defeat the Raikage?" Tsunade asked in amazement.

"Yes, I didn't witness all of the battle, but our squad caught the end of it, Naruto was incredibly strong, and even after taking so much damage he just got stronger and in the end defeated the Kage," Shikamaru told the village leader.

"Jiraiya, how strong did Naruto get?" Tsunade asked her former teammate.

"Naruto and Gaara are easily Jounin level or higher," Jiraiya replied.

"That might be true, but Naruto can still beat me just about every time we fight," Gaara commented.

"You two must know each other pretty good, having been training together for three years." Kakashi said to the red haired teen.

"In three years we've fought or sparred roughly three or four thousand times," Gaara replied. "That is when Jiraiya-sensei wasn't drilling us with various exercises or sparring with us."

"Well whatever, Naruto's new wind technique and that new Rasengan was amazing," Shikamaru added.

"Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken is the technique he developed while incorporating his elemental chakra in with his Rasengan. Its incredible strong and powerful, but its does have its drawbacks." Jiraiya said as the group turned and looked at Naruto's heavily bandaged hand.

"If it wasn't for his enhanced healing, his hand would be completely worthless," Tsunade said to the group. "It's definitely a Kinjutsu, or at the very least, used as a very last resort."

"Naruto won't be happy about that." Jiraiya replied. Then suddenly much to the surprise of the group Naruto let out a loud yawn and quickly sat up in his bed.

"Well, look who finally rejoined us." Kakashi said with a smirk that could be seen under his mask.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto asked as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"After all that, you can really ask 'what's up?' so casually, man what a troublesome guy you are." Shikamaru said to his blond comrade.

"Sorry, I passed out back there. Is Akina-chan and Hinata-chan alright?" Naruto asked.

"They sustained many severe injuries as well as being dehydrated and under feed, but they'll recover with proper bed rest," Tsunade told the teen.

"That's great! I'm glad," Naruto said with a smile. "Can I see them?" Naruto asked.

"Not tonight, idiot, you're still hurt too. You need to rest a bit." Tsunade told Naruto.

"Nee-chan, I'm completely fine!" Naruto told the older woman.

"No means no Naruto!" Tsunade said fiercely making all the men cringe.

"You big meanie!" Naruto proclaimed.

"What was that?" Tsunade replied only to see Naruto stick his tongue out at her which made everyone but Gaara laugh.

"Well everyone let the idiot get some rest, and I'll be back in the morning to check on you Naruto." Tsunade said as everyone started to make their way out of the room.

"See you tomorrow Nee-chan." Naruto replied. _"Tomorrow, I'm going to go check on Akina-chan and Hinata-chan no matter what." _Naruto thought to himself as he drifted back off to sleep.

Jutsu List

Raikou Bunshin No Jutsu - Lightning Bunshin Jutsu

Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken - Wind Style: Spiraling Shuriken

Odama Rasengan - Great Ball Spiraling Sphere


	6. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six:**_

_**The Aftermath:**_

_**The Cloud and Leaf.**_

"Man this sucks. I hate being stuck in hospitals," Naruto complained to no one in particular. "Nee-chan isn't around. I haven't even seen her since yesterday. I want to go see Akina-chan and Hinata-chan."

Naruto got up and out of bed and walked over to the closet that he hoped his clothes were stored in.

"Yes! They're here," Naruto proclaimed as he grabbed his clothes and put them on. "Now I can go find the girls."

Naruto snuck out of his room and walked quieted down the hall. He decided after a couple of close calls with several nurses that he needed a disguise.

"Henge!" Naruto said as he transformed into a female version of himself. "Now I can just go to the front desk and ask where Hinata-chan and Akina-chan's rooms are." Naruto said to himself as he began to walk down the hall again. That was until a familiar voice called out to him.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?" A certain pink haired girl asked with a slightly annoyed expression on her face. Before Naruto could even answer the girl, she clobbered him on the head which caused him to undo the transformation.

"Damn that hurt." Naruto bellowed as he rubbed his head.

"You're sneaking out of your room to find Akina and Hinata-chan's room aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"But how did you know that?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Oh come on Naruto, you're an idiot with a one track mind. It wasn't all that hard to figure out when it's you we're talking about." Sakura replied.

"Guess you got me. Please Sakura-chan, tell me where they are." Naruto pleaded.

"Fine, just try not to get caught by Tsunade-sama. They're in the same room. It's down the hall and to the left. It's the second door on the right." Sakura told her former teammate.

Thanks Sakura-chan! You're the greatest!" Naruto said excitedly as he followed Sakura's directions.

"The greatest? Maybe… I shouldn't have just tricked him like that then." Sakura pondered to herself.

Naruto arrived at the room he was directed to and decided to enter.

"Akina-chan! Hinata-chan! How are…" Naruto was quickly cut off as a fist came crashing down on the top of his head.

"Naruto be quiet, this is a hospital after all and also, why the hell are you out of bed?" Tsunade yelled.

"Tsunade-nee-chan! That means… Sakura-chan tricked me!" Naruto proclaimed only to be smacked.

"Oh well, since you're here now," Tsunade sighed. "I guess you can visit. I was just about to leave. Akina, Hinata, you two need another night's rest here before you can leave. After you are released you are restricted to light duty for two weeks." Tsunade told the girls as she exited the room.

"Naruto-nii, I see your up and causing trouble again already." Akina said to her brother.

"I'm always good as new after a night's rest or so. More importantly, how are you two? Naruto asked.

"Banged up and beaten, but not down and out." Akina replied.

"We'll be alright Naruto-kun. It's mostly that our bodies are weak right now from dehydration among other things. The injuries we sustained from the beatings and torture were mostly taken care of by the medical squad and Tsunade-nee-chan." Hinata told the teen. Naruto then did something that completely shocked both girls. He bowed his head in apology.

"I'm sorry! I should have returned sooner! I should have been more aware! You two should of never of had to go through that!" Naruto said to the girls.

"What in the world are you talking about you moron?" Akina asked.

"Naruto-kun, please don't apologize for something beyond your control. We were careless, that is something we should have never allowed ourselves to fall for." Hinata explained.

"But still! I'm sorry!" Naruto interjected. "I will train even harder, so that I can always protect you both!" Naruto told the girls.

"Naruto-nii, you beat the Raikage for us. You're already pretty awesome. I'm incredibly lucky to have you for a brother." Akina told him with a smile.

"I agree, and don't you worry Naruto-kun. We'll all get much stronger together." Hinata added.

"Right!" Naruto agreed.

The next day came and they were all granted their releases from the hospital. The Uzumaki siblings as well as Hyuuga Hinata were on their way home when they were surprised as a small group of some of their friends was waiting for them outside the hospital. Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Rock Lee were all there.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Obviously we're waiting for you, moron." Shikamaru replied.

"Never mind Shika-kun here, how are you guys feeling?" Temari interjected. Shikamaru shot her a dirty look when he heard the nickname that she had given him.

"Hinata and I are on light duty for the next two weeks. Naruto-nii isn't allowed to train or go on missions for a few more days as well." Akina replied.

"I see it's good that you were not more severely injured then." Neji added.

"Yes, but we'll need to work extra hard to build our bodies' strength back up." Hinata commented.

"Oh Akina-san, please forgive that I, Rock Lee, was not quicker in being there by your side in your time of need. I vow to you that from this moment on, I will train even harder to protect you!" Lee proclaimed as he grabbed on of the blonde's hands and gave her his nice guy pose.

"In your dreams fuzzy brow!" Kiba interjected as he swatted Lee's hand away from Akina's. "Once I'm done with my training, she'll be too busy falling for me to worry about you!" Kiba proclaimed confidently.

"Both of you better shut up and stay the hell away from my sister!" Naruto growled.

"Gaara-kun! Thank you so much for helping us out. Your barrier saved us. I owe you my life." Akina said to the red head with a smile and a small blush on her face, completely ignoring the bickering boys. "Please allow me to show my gratitude and take you out sometime. It'll be my treat; we can even make it a date." Akina said as gave the teen a wink that Temari could have sworn she saw make Gaara blush.

"Sure. Maybe we could go out for ramen." Gaara replied. The interaction between the two caused Shikamaru to sigh, Naruto to cheer, and Kiba and Lee's face to falter.

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"_Yes! My sister doesn't like the annoying dog or the ugly eyebrow freak!" _Naruto silently cheered to himself.

"_We lost to a psycho killer…" _The two boys silently though to themselves as the rest of the group walked away and left them to sulk.

"Thank god those two idiots are gone." Naruto said as the group continued walking.

"Naruto, they are still your friends regardless." Neji commented.

"Yes, I know. Don't remind me." Naruto replied.

The group's walk was soon interrupted as an Anbu wearing an eagle mask appeared before them.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the Godaime Hokage-sama has summoned for you and your group. It is an urgent matter." The man told them before disappearing upon delivering the message.

"Oh well, guess we should see what Nee-chan wants." Naruto said to the group.

The group quickly made their way to Tsunade's officer and was quickly allowed in. Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and Jiraiya were all their waiting.

"Well it's certainly a larger group then I expected to be present. No matter, I have news to relay to you. Especially you Naruto, it's concerning the recent retrieval mission and the Cloud." Tsunade told the group.

"I bet they're pissed off because I kicked their boss' butt aren't they?" Naruto asked.

"Here is the letter I received from the Hidden Cloud Village today. It says that the Raikage is dead." Tsunade told the group causing several to gasp. "He was put to death as a traitor."

"What! They killed him?" Akina yelled out in shock.

"His actions were his own, and not that of the village and their council. They immediately put in place a brand new Raikage as well. He has also sent me a letter. It's a rather interesting one as well." Tsunade said to the group.

"What does the letter say?" Temari asked.

"It's interesting indeed. For you see, it's partially addressed to the son of Konoha's Yellow Flash." Tsunade replied.

"Konoha's Yellow Flash?" Naruto asked.

"Konoha's Yellow Flash, the Yondaime Hokage. He is also sometimes known as Namikaze Minato, Naruto and Akina's father." Jiraiya explained.

"You see the letter was a message for you Naruto." Tsunade told the teen. "It basically says 'To the son of Konoha's Yellow Flash, thank you for defeating the previous Raikage. For you see, his actions were of hatred and vengeance. He had long sense stopped caring about the people of the village and focused merely on his own deeds. It dates all the way back to not only after the Yellow Flash's daughter ended up in our village but also the failed attempt to kidnap the Hyuuga's young heir. The previous Raikage has caused Konoha a great deal of pain. It is my hope that starting from this point on and beyond that a new friendship between our two villages can be formed. Time, I hope will be able to heal past wounds, let us work together to put the past behind us. I would also like the opportunity to come to Konoha and form a new and true alliance and also I would like to meet the man that made it all possible. Yes, Uzumaki Naruto, you have opened up a great new path for us and we here in the Cloud would like to thank you.' Well that's the most important part of the letter. The rest is addresses to me." Tsunade finished allowing all this new information to sink in. "Naruto, you have done something here that not even the Third could do. You've brought peace between the Leaf and the Cloud. The new Raikage even wants to meet you in person." Tsunade said to the teen.

"That is of course as long as this isn't some elaborate plan of some kind to get back at Naruto and the village and maybe even attempt to kidnap Hinata again." Shikamaru added.

"Jiraiya and I had already discussed and considered that," Kakashi interrupted. "Neither of us thinks it's a bluff. We all think it is legit.

"What Kakashi is saying is correct," Jiraiya also added. "The Cloud is very stubborn, and very proud. They would not humble themselves like this. No, they'd gather forces and allies and attack. This is the real deal." Jiraiya said to the group.

"That's really amazing. It's incredible!" Temari replied. "With the Sand and the Cloud alliances, three of the five great nations can truly start to prosper and grow."

"Well Hinata, Neji, what do you two think of this? The Cloud is, after all, a very touchy subject especially for you two." Tsunade asked.

"In the past, I would have been angry at such an idea or thought. But then again back a few years ago my thoughts were still buried in the darkness. Upon meeting Naruto, I saw the light. I feel this is a definite step in the right direction for all of us, the village, the Hyuuga, and the Cloud." Neji stated.

"Yes, I agree with Neji-nii-san." Hinata added.

"Well Naruto? Anything to say?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know. I don't know what to say or what to think. I didn't do anything. All I wanted to do was save my sister and the woman I love." Naruto told the older woman.

"In doing what came natural you opened up a whole new path for so many to walk on. You are truly amazing Naruto." Tsunade replied. "I will send the Raikage a reply and invite him to witness our upcoming Jounin Exams."

"Jounin Exams?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about that for right now; just know that it's incredibly difficult and very different from the Chuunin Exams. Anyway, that is all for today. You all can go." Tsunade told the group.

"Yes! I'm on the path to becoming Hokage for sure!" Naruto yelled in delight causing everyone else to chuckle.


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Seven:**_

_**The Jounin Exam Announcement…**_

_**The Chosen Ones!**_

One month had passed since the mission, along with the news that there was a new Raikage in place in the Cloud Village. The two villages have since been in constant contact preparing for the upcoming peace treaty. But the village had more to prepare then their new allies. It would soon be time for the Jounin Exams.

"Jiraiya, I need to choose this year's group wisely," The blond Hokage said to her former teammate.

"Indeed, and we've got such a great bunch. The best I've seen in years," Jiraiya replied.

"Isn't the Raikage going to be here for the exams as well, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"Yes, he's coming to help judge the exam, finish the peace treaty, and of course meet Naruto." Tsunade replied.

"So have you decided who you're going to let participate in the exam?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, for the most part I have," Tsunade said as she wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Shizune have these people brought here, immediately."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said before quickly exiting the room.

Meanwhile, around the village, many of Konoha's bright young Chuunin were already hard at work engaging in morning training. However, two of those bright young Chuunin were elsewhere. The two could easily be found at Konoha's now famous ramen stand.

"Another bowl!" Naruto proclaimed as he gulped down yet another bowl of ramen.

"Another bowl here as well." The red headed Chuunin added.

"My you two boys sure have an extra big appetite this morning." The owner said as he handed both another bowl.

"We've got a lot to do with our training today. We need the extra energy." Naruto said before digging in.

Suddenly, appearing before the two teens was a man wearing Anbu attire and a bear mask.

"Gaara-san, Uzumaki Naruto-san, you have been summoned." The man said as the two boys were still sitting at the stand eating.

"Summoned?" Naruto said between mouthfuls.

"Tsunade-sama has summoned the two of you to her office." The man replied. Both teens then slurped down the rest of their food, then drank the broth, sat their bowls down on the table and stood.

"Nee-chan wants us?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade-sama requests your presence. It is urgent." The Anbu member replied.

"Alright, guess we'd better go." Naruto said. "Hey old man, the meal is on this guy, and thanks, it was awesome." Naruto said with a grin as he and Gaara quickly took off, leaving the man stuck with the bill.

"Wait… What!" The Anbu man replied as he turned to see the ramen owner have a huge grin on his face.

The two teens could have sworn they heard a scream of pure terror as they hurried to the Hokage's office.

"You're cruel." Gaara commented.

"He's an Anbu, he can take it." Naruto replied as the two arrived at their destination. Naruto quickly knocked on the window, and Jiraiya let them in.

"Don't know how to use a door do you boys?" Jiraiya asked.

"Shut up Ero-Sennin." Naruto replied.

"So Gaara, Naruto, it would seem you two are here, that's good." Tsunade said getting their attention.

"What did you need Tsunade-nee-chan? We were having breakfast when we were summoned." Naruto replied.

"Well as soon as the others arrive I will tell you." Tsunade told the teen.

"Others?" Naruto asked curiously only to be distracted as there was a knock at the door.

"That must be them." Tsunade said. "You may come in now." The woman said to the door, which then opened and in walked Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Neji, Nee-chan called you guys here too?" Naruto asked.

"We're here aren't we, idiot?" Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Now that you four are here…" Tsunade said interrupting before an argument could ensue. "I've called you here for something very important." Tsunade said gaining all three teen's attention. "It's the time of year for a very special event."

"A special event?" Naruto asked aloud.

"Yes, last time you were here, I had made mention of the upcoming Jounin exam." Tsunade said to the group. "It is once again time for the exam to take place."

"Is it that time again already?" Neji pondered.

"The Jounin exam is something special here in the village. Well mostly to the shinobi of the village. The villagers have no real knowledge of the event and it only happens once a year usually." Tsunade said to the group. "That is when we have candidates. You seem unlike the Chuunin exams, the Jounin exam is very different and there isn't always an exam, when no candidates are chosen. When you and Gaara left with Jiraiya three years ago, that year we had four people for the exam. Shikamaru, Shino, Temari, and Kankurou were all chosen for the exam, and they passed." Tsunade told the group.

"Just those four?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, just those four Naruto." Tsunade replied. "You see Sasuke was just back into the groups had yet to become Chuunin and with the situation with the Hyuuga we felt Neji needed some extra time to adjust to his new life outside the clan. But then the following year we had chosen both to compete in the exam. However much to our dismay, they both declined." Tsunade said looking over at the two teens. Both teens had smirks on their faces. "It would seem that they were waiting for something or someone, as the following year they would decline again. So for two straight years Konoha has had no candidates for the Jounin exam. But this year it's different."

"Different?" Gaara added.

"Yes, with you two back in the village I have a feeling that there will be no problems with a nice group for this year's exam. I have chosen the four of you to represent Konoha in this year's exam." Tsunade told the group.

"Wait a minute, what about Kiba, or Chouji, or Fuzzy brows, or even Hinata-chan or Akina-chan? Why only the four of us?" Naruto asked.

"Kiba, Chouji, Lee, may all be ready for the exam, but we felt they needed a little more experience in certain areas before we could choose them for the exam. Tenten and Ino are both busy with other engagements at the moment. Sakura is too busy with the hospital to participate and given the circumstances of recent events with Hinata and Akina we felt both would not be ready for the exam. That being said Naruto, while you could still use some more experience in the leadership department I have no doubt that you are ready for this exam." Tsunade said. "The sand and this time around the cloud will both be sending candidates as well. This year's event will be extra special as the new Raikage will be coming in person to help us with the judging, and to properly finish the new peace treaty. He's also here for one more very important purpose." Tsunade said to the group.

"What's that Nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"He's coming here to meet you Naruto." Tsunade told the teen.

"What? Why does he want to meet me?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"Naruto I had explained to you last month after the retrieval mission that they felt indebted to you and how he had wished to meet you in person. Well, he's coming to do just that." Tsunade told the teen.

"So, Tsunade-sama, any details on the exam?" Neji asked the village leader.

"I cannot give you any details as of yet Neji. But you all have one month. I highly suggest you finish up any training you were doing and prepare yourselves. This will be one of the most important tests you'll ever go through as a shinobi. Failure is absolutely not an option." Tsunade replied. "When I am able to give you more details I will send messengers to retrieve you and bring you here. Now, before I dismiss you, are their any questions?"

"This exam, why is failure not an option?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I will not go into too much detail for risk of revealing any information on the test to you. But there is a reason why so few are chosen at one time. Also, when you participate in the exam you represent not just yourself but your entire village. Failure means failure for your village as well." Tsunade replied to which Naruto let out a loud gulp. "Are there any further questions?" Tsunade asked and then looked over at the teens, they all remained quiet. "Well then you are all dismissed."

The four teens exited quietly much to the surprise of both Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"I think you managed to scare even Naruto that time." Jiraiya said with a light chuckle.

"You think they are ready Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked her former teammate.

"They are all tough, strong, and stubborn brats. They'll probably kick this exam's butt." Jiraiya said with a reassuring smile.


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight:**_

_**Jounin Exam Preparation…**_

_**And A Date!**_

The day started like any other for Konoha's resident knucklehead. He had awoke to a rather heavy feeling. As usual, to his right the love of his life Hyuuga Hinata slept beside him. To his left, Hyuuga Hanabi was also asleep. Naruto sighed as he smiled looking down at the sleeping girls. After fifteen minutes of wiggling around he managed to remove himself from the bed with all his body parts intact. He left the girls to sleep as he made his way out to the kitchen. There he saw his sister already dressed and ready for the day.

"Morning." Naruto said half awake.

"Morning Naruto-nii." She replied.

"You're up early and already to go. You must have plans today." Naruto said to his sister.

"Yes, going to be doing some training with Temari this morning and then I'm going to meet Gaara-kun at Ichiraku's." Akina replied.

"Going on a date with him today?" Naruto asked. Akina merely blushed and smiled.

"Just remember he's going to be pretty clueless, kind of like me, maybe even worse." Naruto told the girl. "He's very new to this sort of thing. Hell he's still kind of coming out of that shell of his."

"I'm surprised you're so willing to let your sister go on a date. Not going to be protective of me?" Akina fake pouted.

"Gaara's awesome, but still very unsure of everything. Especially, feelings, and stuff like that." Naruto replied.

"Yes, I know he's had it hard. I don't even know what I expect or what I want from this." Akina told her brother.

"Well whatever happens, I'll support both of you." Naruto said with a grin.

"Thank you Naruto-nii." Akina said with a smile and she gave her brother a hug. "I guess I'll see you later." With that said Akina left the apartment. Naruto stared at the door for a moment before heading to the fridge where he grabbed a carton of milk and drank from it.

"Naruto-kun, you know you shouldn't do that. Use a glass, please." Hinata said to him from the doorway to his room.

"You're awake?" Naruto asked.

"I never can stay asleep once you get up." Hinata replied. "Especially since you've returned to the village."

"Sorry, I tried not to wake you." Naruto replied.

"It's not that, it's just… I feel insecure." Hinata replied as she started looking down at the floor.

"Because of what happened with the Cloud?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe… I mean… I guess so." Hinata replied.

"I'm sorry…." Naruto said sadly.

"You two are way too depressing for this early in the morning." Hanabi said interrupting the two as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Hanabi!" Hinata said half startled.

"Sorry, nee-chan but its true." Hanabi replied.

"So what are the little princess' plans for today?" Naruto asked getting a glare from the younger Hyuuga.

"I have to get to the academy soon. Iruka-sensei is going to take us out for some field training exercises." Hanabi replied.

"I remember that… He always yelled at me because I would goof off or screw up." Naruto said with a grin. "Do your best today Hanabi-chan." Naruto said with a grin. The girl nodded and then left the room.

"I guess I should start getting ready soon, I need to start my Jounin exam training," Naruto said aloud so Hinata could hear him. "What do you have going on today, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be at the hospital working most of the day Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

Naruto and the Hyuuga sisters went about preparing for their day and then all went their separate ways. Naruto went to his old training ground where he was met by his former teammate. The Uchiha teen was sitting against one of the logs and was sweating from his morning workout.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto called out to the teen.

"Training this morning too?" Sasuke asked.

"You bet, I got to be ready for whatever this exam throws at me," Naruto replied. "Also, I got to be ready for all the people who seem to want to kick my ass." Naruto said as he glared at Sasuke.

"I wouldn't call it wanting to kick your ass as much as call it…. Well everyone just wants to test their ability and you seem to set the standard." Sasuke replied.

The two teens spent most of the morning training with one another, exchanging various taijutsu moves, and just generally using each other for target practice. As they called a close to their morning training the two teens discussed strategies and various other things.

"So Sasuke want to go get some ramen for lunch?" Naruto asked the teen. "If we go now we might catch something interesting." Naruto said with a grin.

"Something interesting? Like what?" Sasuke asked.

"Akina-chan and Gaara…. on a date!" Naruto proclaimed.

"You're kidding me; you've got to be joking…." Sasuke said looking stunned.

"I swear to you, it's all true. Akina-chan told me herself this morning." Naruto told his former teammate.

"I hate to admit this… But I got to see this." Sasuke replied as the two headed off toward the ramen stand.

The teens quietly arrived at the stand to see Akina and Gaara quietly, almost nervously eating their ramen. Neither teen knew what to do, especially Gaara who almost seemed to look lost. Upon seeing this Naruto and even Sasuke let out a silent chuckle.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Temari said from behind startling the two teens.

"It's probably something stupid, troublesome or both since Naruto is involved." Shikamaru added.

"That's not fair!" Naruto replied. "Also, we're merely watching the show." Naruto said with a grin and then pointed at to where Gaara and Akina were sitting.

"Naruto-kun! How could you spy on your sister and my brother?" Temari asked looking shocked.

"Temari… you're one the talk. Like how you suddenly have the urge to eat ramen all of a sudden." Shikamaru commented getting a glare from his girlfriend.

The group observed the two teens for a few minutes and then silently followed as Akina and Gaara left the stand and surprisingly headed a nearby park.

"Gaara-kun… I know I said this earlier. But thanks again for saving me. Had you not stepped in when you did, the Raikage would have killed me for sure." Akina told the teen. "I'm grateful to you."

"No thanks are necessary. You are important to Naruto. You are his sister. That makes you important to me. Naruto taught me many things. I'm still new to it all, emotions other then hatred and murder. The feeling I have for my siblings, and for the people who allow me to call them my friend. I will never truly be able to repay the debt I owe him." Gaara replied.

"Naruto-nii… I'm still getting to know him. But at the same time I feel like I've know him forever. I can say for sure that he would never think you owe him anything. He's not like that." Akina said with a smile and then she chuckled lightly. "It's kind of funny, this is supposed to be a date, but we both just ended up talking about my brother."

"I am still new to this so I might be incorrect… but a date isn't about what you talk about, but isn't more about enjoying the company of the person you are with and wanting to spend time with that person. I believe its also finding things in common with the person." Gaara said to the girl shocking her and the group that was spying on them.

"You're absolutely right Gaara-kun." Akina replied.

"I think we've seen enough." Temari said quietly with a smile on her face. Everyone nodded and decided it was time to leave the two alone.

"I'm going to train some more." Naruto said to the group and took off.


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Chapter Nine:**_

_**The Jounin Exam Announcement….**_

_**The Eve Before!**_

It was a long night and on into the morning for Jiraiya. Usually the old toad hermit would have spent the whole night drinking and chasing skirts, but tonight was different. He sat in his personal library finishing up a document he spent all night writing. He let out a sigh when he had completed the work and rolled the scroll up and tied it. Then he performed several hand seals.

"Ninpo: Fuin Jutsu: Makimono Fuin!" Jiraiya yelled as he placed a seal on the scroll he had just finished writing. "All finished with that," Jiraiya said aloud as he gazed out the window to see the sun starting to rise. "No use going to sleep now. I got a lot to do today."

Naruto was up earlier than normal this morning as his determination to get to his training got the better of him. Here it was the crack of dawn and he was already out training like there was no tomorrow. He knew the Jounin exams were coming soon and his excitement was starting to get uncontainable. Naruto summoned several clones to spar with. He took the time to take each clone out with a different taijutsu move, be it a throw, a punch or kick combo. Then afterward he'd do push ups, sit ups and stretches. He spent most of his mornings doing various taijutsu and weapons training. His afternoon training sessions usually were focused more on his ninjutsu and charka training. As Naruto finally finished his warm ups and was about to move to his next exercise he was surprised by a sudden smack on the back of his head that had in almost literally eating dirt.

"What the hell? Who the hell hit me?" Naruto bellowed as he pulled himself back up.

"I did brat, got a problem with it?" Jiraiya said to his student with a smirk.

"You scared the crap out of me and almost had me eating dirt cakes for breakfast so yes; I have a problem with it." Naruto replied.

"Well too bad kid." Jiraiya said to the teen.

"So what do you want, Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked his perverted teacher.

"How are the Jounin exam preparations going?" Jiraiya asked.

"Alright, I guess. I'm not doing anything crazy or trying to learn anything new this time around. I'm just trying to touch up what I already have and master it better." Naruto told the older man.

"That's surprisingly smart coming from an idiot like you." Jiraiya replied.

"Shut up! I'm smart!" Naruto yelled.

"Sure, and eventually someone besides you will believe that." Jiraiya said to the teen. "So do you think you'll be ready?"

"I guess I don't really know what to expect, but hell it doesn't matter. I'll take it on full force just like I always do." Naruto proclaimed.

"That's just like you." The old man commented. "Here take this." Jiraiya said handing Naruto a scroll.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"It's something fun for you to learn before the exam." Jiraiya replied. "Well I got to go meet Tsunade. I have things to discuss with her." Jiraiya told the teen as he slowly walked off.

"Ero-Sennin…" Naruto muttered under his voice. "_Something doesn't feel right for some reason._" Naruto thought to himself as he watched his teacher leave before returning to the scroll and opening it up to read the contents. "This is…."

Sasuke and Neji were both working on their own preparations for the upcoming exams. Sasuke focused on more charka training and improving his jutsu just like Naruto was. Neji was focusing on boosting his stamina and speed to help him last long in case he had to face Gaara or Naruto whom both have a larger charka supply than him and to a second degree he knew of Sasuke's speed and his obvious skill with his techniques he wants to try and catch up to the speed of the Uchiha teen in case he faced him in battle. Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji all went the solo route for preparing for the exam. Gaara however, took a different approach. Gaara was training with Temari, Kankurou, surprisingly Shikamaru and even Lee. Gaara wanted to focus on toughening up and dealing with all different sorts of attacks such as Lee's speed and hard hitting taijutsu, while Kankurou, Temari, and Shikamaru had different ranges and ways of attacking. Even though he had learned how to master Shukaku, thanks to Jiraiya, he knew he was still new to using the power and wanted to test himself in strengthening his chakra both regular and demon, as well as finding effective, yet less deadly ways of defeating his opponents. Regardless, all four Konoha representatives were working extremely hard to get ready for the upcoming exam.

Tsunade was in her office with Shizune standing over her as usual, forcing the older woman to do paperwork, which much to Tsunade's displeasure seemingly never ended. She finally got her break however, when there was a sudden knock at her door.

"Come in." Tsunade called to the unknown guest. The door opened and her former teammate and fellow Sannin entered. "Jiraiya, you're using the door for once, what's the occasion?"

"I have something to discuss with you." Jiraiya told the woman.

"I see, well I had something I wanted to discuss with you as well, so I guess your timing is as good as ever." Tsunade told the man.

"You have something you need to discuss with me?" Jiraiya asked looking somewhat shocked.

"Yes, I just got to an old report about a year and a half ago from Suna." Tsunade said to the man and watched as he visibly paled and then gulped.

"A year and a half ago you say?" Jiraiya replied as sweat slowly started to form on his forehead.

"It sounds like you know something about what I was a going to ask." Tsunade said still watching her former teammate.

"I believe I might." Jiraiya once again replied.

"There's no real detail about what happened, just a message from Suna from a slightly pissed off Kazekage who asked us to please refrain from sending Naruto, Gaara, and you to their village for a while. He went on to say he did not approve of Operation Bloody River… Jiraiya what the hell did you guys do?"

"Well you see… We stopped in Suna during our training mission. Naruto saw how Gaara was treated and he cooked up some elaborate plan to sort of get back at the village. It would seem as dumb as we peg Naruto to be, when it comes to certain things, well he might be a genius." Jiraiya told the woman.

"You mean… pranks don't you?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya merely nodded and continued with his story.

"You see at this time Gaara was still learning to control his chakra better and well I had him sign the toad contract and he was learning to summon toads. He was fairly advance at the training as he could summon anything short of Gamabunta. So Naruto being Naruto helped him by teach him how to use the Konbi Henge No Jutsu." Jiraiya told his former teammate.

"Combination Henge? Why would he teach him that?" Tsunade asked looking puzzled.

"It was all apart of Naruto's elaborate prank." Jiraiya replied. "Naruto had Gaara summon the biggest toad he could muster, and then from there he had Gaara use the jutsu to transform himself along with the frog into Shukaku."

"Shukaku! The Ichibi?" Tsunade said out loud in utter shock.

"That's not the bad part. It gets worse. So Naruto has him enter the village stomping and trashing and having him act as if Shukaku had broken free and was going to destroy the village. Needless to say the Kazekage and all of Suna's forces were being positioned to attack the beast. After everyone was in place, they sprung their trap on the village."

"What did they do?" Tsunade asked almost demanding. She was shocked when Jiraiya suddenly smiled.

"Gaara transformed into a giant, naked, female version of himself using a combination of Konbi Henge No Jutsu and Naruto's Oiroke No Jutsu. What happened afterward was the most embarrassing thing to befall that village in all of their history. Every single one of the men in the village had massive nose bleeds, causing the village to almost flood. That is why it's called Operation Bloody River." Jiraiya said to the woman, which caused both Tsunade and the surprisingly quiet Shizune to scream out in shock and almost collapse to the floor. Tsunade then in a bit of rage picked up her chair and threw it out the window… again. Then she slammed her fist through her desk and continued to scream.

"Naruto! I'm going to kill you!" Tsunade screamed. After several minutes Tsunade finally started to calm down and was then interrupted by a message being delivered by two of her Anbu, whom saw the mess in the office and sighed. Tsunade carefully read the message and smirked and then turned to her two Anbu. "I want you to bring Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara, and Uzumaki Naruto here immediately." Tsunade said as upon hearing Naruto's name mentioned one of the Anbu men who happened to be wearing a bear mask, started to sweat.

"Yes, Hokage-sama we shall retrieve them right away." The man wearing the hawk mask replied as the two left the room.

"I'll go get Neji-san and Sasuke-san. You can get Gaara-san and Naruto-san." The hawk mask wearing man said to the bear mask wearing man.

"No!" The man proclaimed. "I… I mean no how about I get Neji-sand and Sasuke-san." The man said almost pleading "_This is bad, my budget still has recovered from the last time. It's about lunch time as well. I have to save myself and my poor paycheck." _The man thought to himself.

"There is no way I'm going to get Naruto-san Gaara-san. You have any idea what time of day it is? It's lunch time!" The man in the hawk mask proclaimed.

"I got stuck with it last time, it's your turn!" The bear mask wearing Anbu argued.

"Then we must settle this, the old fashion way." The hawk mask wearing man said. "With a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors!" He bellowed.

"That's fine with me!" The other man replied as the both readied themselves each sweating severely.

"On three…" The hawk mask wearer said.

"1…"

"2…"

"3…"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" The both yelled as the man in the hawk mask shot out his hand and the bear mask wearing man did the same. Both men looked down and the man in the bear mask had scissors, while the man in the hawk mask had paper.

"I win!" The man in the bear masked yelled for joy.

"Come on man, I got a wife and three kids. Please, don't do this to me." The man in the hawk mask begged.

"What's that? I can't hear you." The other man replied with his fingers in his ears as he left to retrieve his targets, leaving his partner to cry.

Back inside Tsunade's office the two continued to talk for almost an hour. Jiraiya shared his new found information regarding a certain organization. Tsunade was not pleased with what she heard from her former teammate.

"You can't! I won't let you!" Tsunade proclaimed.

"You know this is how it's got to be." Jiraiya replied.

"Then I'll go with you." Tsunade said desperately.

"Don't be stupid. You're the Godaime Hokage and with the Raikage coming to the village for the Jounin exams and all there is no chance of you leaving. This is how it's got to be Tsunade." Jiraiya told his former teammate sternly.

'Then let me send some Anbu with you, or Kakashi and Gai or somebody." Tsunade asked.

"In this situation, it is best for me to go solo on this. It is enemy territory and the less people wandering around the better." Jiraiya replied.

"But Jiraiya…" Tsunade was suddenly interrupted by a knock at her door. The room got quiet and then a second knock she finally answered. "Come in." She said to the door and the four men who she had summoned entered the room.

"You called for us Hokage-sama?" Neji asked.

"Hey Ero-Sennin, still hanging around?" Naruto said addressing his teacher.

"Indeed, at least for a little while longer." Jiraiya replied getting a worried look from both Tsunade and Shizune that was ignored by the four Chuunin that had just entered.

"I called you all here because in one week's time, the Raikage will arrive here in Konoha and one day later the Jounin exam will begin. So finish your training and make sure you're rested and ready for it. That's all I wanted to say so get out." Tsunade said rather rudely but the teens complied and left all except for Naruto.

"Hey Ero-Sennin when I kick this exam's butt and become a Jounin should take me out to get some ramen to celebrate." Naruto said to the man excitedly.

"Alright Naruto, I'll do just that." Jiraiya replied, getting another look from both Tsunade and Shizune.

"You promise?" Naruto asked making sure Jiraiya wasn't playing with his head.

"I promise, hell it can be an all you can eat ramen buffet." Jiraiya smiled at his student who got even more pumped up.

"I'm going back to my training, see you later and be ready to go broke Ero-Sennin!" Naruto proclaimed as he quickly exited the room. The room then fell back to silence.

"Why? Why the hell would you promise that?" Tsunade said with a sad expression on her face.

"What should I of said? Naruto needs to focus right now. The Jounin exam is very important both to him and to Konoha. I won't become an excuse for why he fails." The man replied. "I'll be leaving first thing tomorrow. I must go and finish up a few things."

"Please! Please don't go Jiraiya!" Tsunade said almost pleading, and begging to the man. "Naruto needs you, Konoha needs you, and I…. need you."

"Naruto is grown up now. He's stronger than me and has better character than I do. Konoha will likewise be alright; the village is strong and will only get stronger with guys like Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji around, and as for you and I… Now that… would have been nice…" Jiraiya replied as be walked over to the door an opened it. "Goodbye Tsunade…." Jiraiya said as he closed the door behind him. Tsunade was powerless to stop him and just dropped to her knees and began to cry. Shizune did her best to console her, but she too felt like she wanted to cry.

Jiraiya sat in his library much like he the previous night. He spent the entire night writing and thinking, and then more writing. As daylight dawned upon a new day once again, Jiraiya finally finished writing. He let out a sigh and placed the document on top of another pile of documents.

"There… I'm all finished." Jiraiya said aloud to nobody in particular. "I guess before I go I'll have one of my frogs deliver it to the editor. I bet Kakashi will love it. It's the perfect ending for the story. I sometimes wish my life could be like the main character of my stories… I guess it's stupid to think like that. It's been a good one as it is. At least it wasn't boring that's for sure." Jiraiya looked down at the stack of paper sitting before him next to it sat the scroll he had finished writing the night before. The scroll that he sealed had one word written on the outside of it.

"I guess it's time for me to go. I got a lot of ground to cover." The Gama-Sennin said as he got up. "_Naruto, continue down your own path. Don't let anyone stop you from achieving your goals, your dreams. Minato would be… no, Minato is very proud of you, and so am I._" With those words Jiraiya left the room quietly and looked ahead to the mission at hand.

The scroll he had left behind had one word written on the outside of it. That word was "Will".


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Chapter Ten:**_

_**A destined meeting…**_

_**Naruto and the new Raikage!**_

The training had been long and hard. But all four candidates where satisfied with the results, and we're as ready as they were ever going to be for the Jounin exams. It was the morning before the exams; life in Konoha went on as normal for the citizens of the village. But for the shinobi, that was a different story. Everyone was gearing up and on edge as they knew in one day's time a great event was to take place that only they would get to witness. But the Jounin exams were not the only event about to take place, for today would be the day that the new Raikage would arrive in the village to sign the new peace treaty that would cement the future's of both hidden villages. It was also time for Naruto's destined meeting. The said teenager had started his day early as he often did when big events were going to occur. The blonde teen had already gotten through his morning workout, and after his normal morning breakfast at his favorite ramen stand, he returned home to shower and prepare for the day's events. Naruto had been nervously thinking all morning about his upcoming meeting with the new leader of the hidden cloud village. His thoughts would be interrupted a little after ten o'clock in the morning as a man wearing an Anbu mask come to his apartment to request his attendance at the meeting in Tsunade's office.

"Naruto-nii, are you ready?" His sister asked looking at the unusually nervous blond.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" The love of his life asked with slight concern in her voice.

"I'm fine and I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Let's go guys." Naruto replied as the three teenagers left the apartment and began their walk to Tsunade's office. Half way there they were joined by Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara who all decided to join Naruto in meeting the new Raikage. The walk had been quiet and uneventful as the teens all arrived and were quickly ushered in. The group entered the office to find Tsunade at her desk as usual with Shizune at her side. The group then noticed the man standing next to Tsunade, he was a man in his mid thirties, he was wearing the normal kage hat and robes, he had brown hair and violet eyes, the man greeted them with a warm smile.

"I see you arrived with quite the group behind you Naruto." Tsunade said to the teen. "Not that it matters, all of you more or less has the right to be here."

"So you must be Naruto, it's a pleasure to meet you young man." The Raikage said walking up to the blond teen extending his hand and giving the boy a smile. Naruto nervously accepted the man's hand and returned the handshake.

"How'd you know I was Naruto?" The teen asked.

"It wasn't that hard to pick you out considering your sister Akina had grown up in our village and she was your twin sister. That and you very much resemble your father, the great yellow flash himself." The man replied.

"I see… that would make sense I guess."

"You look rather nervous, something I've been told is totally opposite to your character. Do I really worry you that much?" The man asked.

"I don't really know what to think. Everyone has said I did this great and remarkable thing. I don't think I did anything. I was merely protecting my precious people. The guy who was in charge before you, kidnapped and hurt my sister and my girlfriend, I wasn't just going to sit back and let them be killed. So I just did what was natural to me." Naruto told the man.

"Very true, but honestly in doing what came natural as I'm sure you've been told, you opened great big opportunities for not just Konoha but for the cloud as well." The man said. "You see our previous ruler had long sense fallen from grace but he had the full support of some powerful people, it took these past few years dating back to the Chuunin exams where Akina had finally left us and joined your village to trigger everything. He made a mockery of the previous Raikages and almost tore our village apart. While I will not lie and say everyone was one hundred percent behind the peace treaty I assure you that the village as a whole, the majority felt it was time for this change and are very happy to see it come. My village has done a lot of hurtful things to which I'm sure may never fully be atoned for but I assure you this peace treaty is a step forward to that bright new future. I, the Rokudaime Raikage humbly want to thank you for stopping the previous Raikage and help push us all forward and helping us to stop living in the past." The man stopped at the end of his speech to watch the faces of the people in attendance, everyone deep in thought taking in all that was said. "Lady Tsunade I would now like to officially sign our new treaty so that these youngsters here can go about there business, tomorrow is a big day for all involved."

"Yes, I believe all is in order and I would be very happy to sign this treaty." Tsunade replied and signed the document making it official on Konoha's end. The Raikage wasted no time also signing the document. It was now official the two village once at war and always very wary of each other were now peaceful allies much like Konoha and Suna were.

"Naruto-kun, I look forward to see you in action tomorrow, please do your best and good luck to you all." The man said to Naruto and the rest of the group.

"You don't have to worry; we're going to kick this exam's butt." Naruto said returning to his normal self. The group all left shortly there after walking in silence down the streets of Konoha.

"So what do you all make of that?" Sasuke asked. "Especially you Neji, the Hyuuga clan were the most hurt by the hidden cloud village. I thought for sure you'd have something to say."

"I had thought so as well, until I entered the office. The man had a certain air about him. Maybe it was all just an act, but the man generally seemed happy to be here and happy to have the two villages at peace. I guess there really wasn't anything I could say." Neji replied.

"Well guys I've been stiff all morning, I'm going to go train a little more, get some ramen then relax. The exams are tomorrow and I for one can't wait." Naruto said to the group.

"I've got to go finish up some things as well; I'll see you all tomorrow." Sasuke said to the group as he turned and left the group.

"I believe I'm going to home and relax, I've done all that I can, I am looking forward to possibly facing you tomorrow Naruto." Neji said to the teen.

"Okay Neji, see you tomorrow and good luck." Naruto replied with a smile as the Hyuuga teen left the group leaving the Uzumaki siblings, Hinata, and Gaara to talk together down the street.

"Naruto-nii, I think I'm going to grab Gaara here and head off, see you guys later." Akina said and promptly grabbed the red haired teen and dragged him off much to his surprise and utter confusion.

"Well that was kind of weird." Naruto said with a grin.

"I think it's kind of cute, Naruto-kun. Gaara-san is more clueless about relationships then you ever were." Hinata said with a smile.

"That wasn't very nice Hinata-chan." Naruto said faking a pout, only to see Hinata cutely stick her tongue out at him. "Well I'm going to go train a bit, I'll be home later Hinata-chan."

"Alright, just be careful, don't over do it, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself before the exam." The girl said to the boy as he waved goodbye then turned and took off toward his favorite training spot.


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**Chapter Eleven:**_

_**The Jounin Exams Begin!**_

The previous day passed by as quick as it came. It was now the morning of the exams, and each of the participants were greeted by a messenger who instructed them to make their way over to Konoha Academy where the details of the exam would be given to them. Naruto arrived at the academy about a half and hour after receiving the message, he glanced around the room to see Tsunade, Shizune, and the Raikage already their discussing details of the exam. Naruto also noticed a small group of sand shinobi, two of which were candidates for this year's exam, also already in attendance were two cloud ninja who were also there for the exam. Naruto continued to look around the room and saw many Konoha Chuunin and Jounin, some of which he recognized, some he did not.

"I see you were the first of our group to arrive; I must admit I'm rather surprised." Naruto turned around to see Neji approach him.

"You know me; I'm always full of surprises." Naruto replied.

"That you certainly are." Neji responded.

"So the idiot arrived first did he?" Sasuke said to the two teens as he arrived.

"I'd watch who you call and idiot Sasuke, I might just have to kick your butt for that comment." Naruto said with a grin.

"I'd like to see you try clumsy idiot." Sasuke replied with his normal grin.

"Personally, I'd like to see you both shut up." The arriving red haired teen said to the group.

"Hey Gaara, you have fun with my sister yesterday?" Naruto said with a snicker which quickly cause Gaara to growl at Naruto and remain silent.

After several minutes more Tsunade cleared her throat and got the attention of everyone in the room.

"I want to thank you all for coming here today. As you all may or may not know this is of course the yearly Jounin exams, I would like to thank the Raikage for personally attending today's events as well as the delegates and officials from Suna. This is the first Jounin exam held in Konoha in three years so I hope to make this year's exams extra special. We will begin the first stage of the exam here shortly. I would first like to explain how the exams will be handled. The exam is broken in to three events. The first two are the most crucial with the third and final event allowing you to show off your skills to all you peers and fellow shinobi. The first exam will begin in about one hour. Basically each of the eight participants will be brought into a specific room one at a time. In the room the Raikage, an official from Suna, at least one Konoha Jounin and I will ask you to perform certain tasks, which will make up your first exam on which you will be graded for. After all of you are tested we will end the events for today and all of the officials who witness the tests will gather and discuss the day's events. Tomorrow you will gather outside of Konoha's north gate by no later than eight in the morning. That is when your second exam will be explained and then begins. Then the following day you will all gather at arena where you all will be paired off against an opponent in tournament style fights similar to the last test in the Chuunin exam. The tournament while not as crucial to the exam itself, allows you to perform in front of all your shinobi peers. It allows you to show your skills and start to make a name for yourself among your fellow shinobi and the delegates who will be in attendance. If there are no questions we will break for one hour and then you will all be given a number in which you'll be tested here today. I wish you all the best of luck and I have high hopes for all of you." Tsunade finished her speech and watched to see if there were any questions. When she saw that there were none she dismissed everyone for the hour break. The four Konoha participants then quickly got together to discuss their thoughts on the exams.

"Well this will be rather interesting." Neji said first.

"I wonder what we'll have to do for the first exam. It must be pretty important to have the Raikage, Hokage, and other officials in attendance to watch and then grade." Sasuke said to the group getting a nod from the others.

"There is also tomorrow's exam, which is leaving me rather curious." Gaara added.

"We also can't forget the final exam. We all might get to face each other." Naruto said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Considering that there are four Konoha shinobi, two from sand and two from cloud I would imagine the four of us will each face on of those shinobi or at the very least maybe two of us will face off allowing one sand and one cloud to face each other." Neji replied.

"Both of those options are very good possibilities, I highly doubt it'll be a random drawing which might risk both cloud and sand ninjas to face their comrades and the same would be for us. I'm also interested as to why the last exam doesn't seem to be counted in the overall grading process." Sasuke said to the group.

"I think that just means the first two tests will be the key elements that qualify us to become Jounin leaving the last exam to simple help spread our names and boost our village's reputation, especially to potential clients to the village that might be able to request us by name." Neji responded getting a nod from the group once again.

"Did anyone get a good look at the sand or cloud ninjas?" Naruto asked.

"You were here before all of us, didn't you check them out?" Sasuke asked his former teammate.

"I was here first, but I was honestly too excited to really look them over any." Naruto replied rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

"I looked them over a little when I arrived. The all have a confident air about them, but I believe we should all be alright, and we should all just believe in ourselves." Neji commented.

"My goal is simply to pass this exam and hopefully face Naruto, so naturally I won't let anyone get in my way." Sasuke added with his confident smirk once again.

"I think we're all itching to beat the idiot up, don't you forget that." Gaara replied.

"Screw you Gaara." Naruto responded looking annoyed.

"No thank you, not even if I was drunk, blind, and well paid." Gaara shot back getting a death glare from Naruto and a sigh from the other two Konoha shinobi.

The hour continued like this with the blond and the red head firing insults at each other much to Neji and Sasuke's amusement. When the hour was up everyone was once again called together. The eight participants were then given numbers and were all forced to remain where they where as each participant was one by one brought into a room where they were to be tested. The first participant and young man from Suna were called. After about an hour the second participant a cloud shinobi was then called. Neji who was given number three was the next to be called another hour later.

"Good luck Neji!" Naruto shouted as Neji simply nodded and was lead deeper into the academy and into a room the reminded him of the Hyuuga dojo. At the back of the room Tsunade, the Raikage, and several others including Morino Ibiki were in attendance sitting. Neji bowed politely to everyone in the room.

"Welcome Hyuuga Neji." Tsunade said to the teen. "You're here for your first exam, which all of us in attendance will be taking notes and grading you on. You only get one hour to do everything we ask of you. You may of course be able to finish earlier but you are allowed the maximum of one hour. Basically what you will be doing for us is basically putting on a little performance for us. You are to show us your skills, what you specialize in and of course you may show anything that you think may interest or otherwise surprise us. A Jounin as you know is a highly skilled shinobi capable of leading missions. They are capable to teaching new genin and of course skilled enough to keep them safe. Jounin are also often given solo missions A-ranked or higher which they must be able to perform on there own or with limited help or resources. So obviously you don't need to show us the basics, you should focus on only your best, and show why you are capable of being a Jounin. If you have any questions please ask them now, if not please begin." Tsunade explained to the teen and then saw that he had no questions.

"Byakugan!" Neji shouted as he activated his famous bloodline limit. It was then that Neji wasted no time showing off his famous Jyuuken style. He showed of several of his more familiar techniques such as his Kaiten and his ___Hakke: Rokujuuyon Shou. He then added his more advanced Hakke: Hyaku Nijuha Shou and _Hakke: Kusho. After his skillful display of his family's taijutsu style, much to the surprise of several people in the room he performed several high level ninjutsu, most of which were earth or lightning based showing everyone his elemental affinity. After several more minutes Neji's performance came to a stop and he was breathing heavily but he remained calm, quiet and quite confident in his ability.

"Alright nicely done Neji, Shizune what is the official time of the exam." Tsunade asked.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama, the exam has ended at forty six minutes and twenty four seconds." Shizune informed her teacher.

"Very good, that was a pretty nice display Neji. You are to exit the room and take a different exit so to avoid running into the remaining participants. You are not to discuss the exam with anyone and we will see you tomorrow." Tsunade told the teen. Neji nodded that he understood and then once again bowed before everyone before exiting the room. The next person called was Gaara who just like Neji was brought to the room where everyone awaited him.

"Welcome Gaara." Tsunade said to the teen once he entered the room. She then proceeded to explain the exam to Gaara who silently listened then nodded that he understood which then signaled the beginning of his exam.

Gaara then preceded channel his chakra which caused the glass bracers and shin guards to shattered and turn into sand which he then began to wield showing off his mastery of his sand and performing several jutsu. He was sure to inform the group that several of his high level sand abilities he could not demonstrate because of the size of the jutsu and the radius it could or would cover. This got was noted by the examiners and then he was told to continue. From there he proceeded to show off his mastery of earth and wind jutsu to show off his elemental affinities. He finished by showing off his ability to summon as a large toad appeared which afterward he performed Konbi Henge No Jutsu, and using him and the toad transformed in a large billboard advertisement for Ichi Ichi Paradise: The Movie which had the men in the room giggle like school girls and Tsunade of course looking rather annoyed. Gaara then ended the jutsu and sent the toad back and then reformed his glass bracers and shin guards and silently bowing showing that he was finished.

"Shizune, what's the time?" Tsunade asked still looking plenty annoyed with the red head.

"The exam has ended at fifty three minutes and two seconds." Shizune replied.

"Good, Gaara get the hell out of here, take a different exit, don't talk to anyone and see you tomorrow for the next exam you brat." Tsunade told the boy who left with what everyone could have sworn was a satisfied grin on his face. "Okay let's get the next person in here." Tsunade signed. The next person called was a girl from hidden cloud village. She was the only kunoichi in this year's exams. After about an hour it was Sasuke's turn to take the exam. After everything was explain he was signaled to begin. Sasuke wasted no time at all.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke proclaimed as he activated his kekkai genki, then proceeded to show off not only the Chidori that he long since learned from Kakashi but many different variations of the ability which ranged from area attacks to single attacks, the group were all extremely impressed. Sasuke then showed off his other element by performing many different fire jutsu. Sasuke then showed of several different taijutsu styles and finished with summon a snake of decent size. The teen was clearly out of breath as he then dismissed the summoned creature and then deactivated his Sharingan, and then stopping to bow.

"That was very impressive, such mastery over his elements and also his ability to take one technique and completely master and change it into his own. I am at a loss for words." The Raikage said to his peers, the comments also caused Sasuke to dawn his famous smirk. "What was the time for this exam if I may inquire?"

"This exam has ended in thirty two minutes and fifty one seconds." Shizune informed the group.

"Very good Sasuke, you may go, please take a different exit than the one you came from, and please refrain from speaking to anyone about the exam. We shall see you tomorrow." Tsunade said dismissing the teen who quickly exited the room. The next participant was soon brought it, another young man from sand. Finally after another hour of waiting it was Naruto's turn. The teen was brought before the group of examiners and was surprised to see Mitarashi Anko, Gai, and even Kakashi present for his exam. It would seem there were many who had wished to witness his exam but only a handful were allowed in the room. Tsunade then took the time to explain the exam to Naruto who excitedly wasted no time in performing his signature Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. "Okay everyone its time for the Uzumaki Naruto ultra super cool show off your awesome moves by kicking my clones asses event!" Naruto proclaimed which got chuckles, sighs, and sweat drops from the examiners. Naruto then proceeded to show of various taijutsu forms before switching to his jutsu arsenal. He then showed off his mastery of all three elemental affinities by showing off countless wind, water, and fire jutsu of various ranks and abilities. He utilized his clones as either being test dummies for his jutsu or they helped he perform several jutsu such as his Odama Rasengan and much to the Tsunade's displeasure he quickly performed and dismissed his Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken to minimize any potential damage to his hand. Seeing that Tsunade was now rather pissed off Naruto changed it up and showed off variations of toad summons and then finished the exam off with a bang taking his remaining clones together and they all performed his famous Harem No Jutsu which had everyone do a double take and cause various men in the room to either giggle or faint. At that point Tsunade decide she had seen enough and had chucked her chair at the teen that quickly dodge as said chair implanted itself in the nearby wall. Naruto dismissed his remain clones and then bowed and nervously waiting to hear what Tsunade had to say. "Shizune, give me the damn time!" Tsunade shouted, startling her apprentice. "The exam has ended at fifty six minutes and twelve seconds, Tsunade-sama." Shizune nervously replied. "Naruto don't say crap to anyone and get the hell out of here before I kick your ass. See you tomorrow." Tsunade bellowed as Naruto decided it would be wise to leave rather quickly. "I swear I'm going to kill one of those brats." The comment caused many in the room to secretly laugh. After several more hours of talking and exchanges notes and thoughts, the first exam was officially brought to a close. The next day they all agreed would prove interesting to say the least and many were looking forward to seeing what the candidates would do next, especially a certain blond teen.

Jutsu List

Hakke: Kusho - Eight Trigrams Empty Palm

Hakke: Rokujuyon Sho - Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms

Hakke: Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho - Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms

Hakkesho: Kaiten - Eight Trigram Palms Heavenly Spin

Konbi Henge No Jutsu – Combination Henge

Chidori – One Thousand Birds

Kage Bunshin No Jutsu - Shadow Clone Jutsu

Odama Rasengan - Great Ball Spiraling Sphere

Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken - Wind Style: Spiraling Shuriken


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**Chapter Twelve:**_

_**The Second Exam….**_

_**Operation Prisoner Retrieval Mission!**_

The first day of the Jounin exam ended successful and many could say it was rather eventful. The next day dawned and the participants all assembled early. Once the whole group was together Tsunade informed the examinees of their next task in the exam. Exam number two was going to be rather unique and interesting.

"Okay everyone listen up and I will explain the rules. The second exam is a test of your skills out in the field. It is a test to see how well you are able to complete a mission. The time limit is roughly about twelve hours. Each of you will be handed a file with picture of your target and their plate number. Basically this is considered an A-Ranked Mission that you all must perform. We have setup a border line and have released eight A-Ranked Prisoners out in the forest, the only people who know their locations are our trackers and Anbu stationed at the border line we setup. This border line is basically a goal line. You are to stop the prisoners from reaching the goal by any means and you must present their number plates as proof you capture or subdued or just plain stopped them. You may question why we would do something as dangerous as releasing said prisoners, I assure you they are all monitored and could be subdued if need be, also these said prisoners agreed to take part in this to help reduce their sentences so they would not risk being killed or have more added on to their cases. Remember failure is not an option, use whatever means to succeed in your mission, treat this as a real mission with real risks. Once you receive your file study the picture and the plate number and leave the file, this also tests key abilities such as memory. Good luck to all and you may begin, please be sure to make your village proud." Tsunade finished her speech and the participants were all given their files, after several minutes' participants who were confident they had all the info they needed ran off after their targets. Sasuke and Neji were one of the first participants to head off after their targets. Naruto and Gaara however, were dead last. The two teens then decided it was best to team up for quicker results and with that everyone was off and into the forest to track down their targets and complete their mission.

"Naruto that nose of yours pick up anything yet?" Gaara asked after about a half hour of travel.

"Shut up, I'm not Kiba! I don't have that sensitive of a nose, even if my senses are enhanced, and what about you. Don't you have a demon in you?" Naruto asked sounding rather annoyed.

"If you recall, me and my demon aren't exactly what you would call on 'buddy-buddy' terms, idiot." Gaara responded.

"Lame ass excuse to me, but no I haven't picked up anything yet other than the other participants' scents." Naruto told his red haired partner.

"Well hurry the hell up; I don't really want to be out here twelve hours." Gaara told the teen.

The two teens continued on into the forest for another two hours before Naruto picked up an unfamiliar scent and the two started to head in a different direction toward the scent Naruto picked up. The two tracked the scent for another thirty minutes before catching up to the person and jumping the man, stopping him in his tracks. The two examined the man who looked like he was in his late twenties. The man cursed when he saw the two teens and immediately turned the opposite direction and began to run.

"Well he's not my target, what about you Gaara?" Naruto asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Let's see his plate number was four hundred and twenty seven correct?" Gaara asked getting a nod for yes from Naruto. "Yes, that indeed is my target."

"Well he's trying to get away." Naruto responded.

"Not for long he won't." Gaara said as his glass bracers and shin guards shattered and turned to sand as Gaara stuck his hand outward sending the sand after the running man. "Sabaku Kyuu!" Gaara shouted as the sand engulfed the man causing his to scream. "Sabaku Sousou!" Gaara proclaimed and with a loud crunch the man's life came to an end. Gaara stood looking slightly pleased, when he looked over at Naruto who was giving him funny looks. "What? I stopped him by any means necessary." Gaara merely stated.

"Hey Gaara… correct me if I'm wrong but what was the objective of this mission?" Naruto asked.

"Well to stop the target by all means." Gaara replied.

"Hey Gaara… weren't we suppose to bring back proof?" Naruto asked again.

"I suppose…" Gaara again replied.

"That technique of yours covers his whole body and makes him go 'squish' correct?" Naruto dumbly asked.

"Why yes, yes it does make him go 'squish' Naruto." Gaara once again responded.

"Aren't we supposed to bring back the target's number plate?" Naruto now asked looking confused.

"Yes, we are." Gaara replied.

"His number plate was on his chest right?" Naruto again asked a rather dumb question.

"Yes, yes it was on his chest." Gaara humored him and replied.

"Your jutsu made the dude wearing the number plate you were supposed to bring back as proof you stopped the target go 'squish'…." Naruto stated.

"Yes we went over this the man went 'squish' Naruto." Gaara replied now starting to get annoyed with the conversation.

"So the plate on his chest went 'squish' to right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, the plate on his chest…. Ah Shit!" Gaara responded finally realizing the point to Naruto's fifty questions game. Gaara slowed started release the sand. "_Please let the plate be okay, please let the plate be okay." _Gaara whispered as the sand finally reformed as bracers and shin guards on his body, Gaara looked down at where the man was and found the plate mangled but still somehow intact and legible. "Yes!" Gaara shouted happily.

"Lucky bastard…" Naruto replied.

"Oh just shut up!" Gaara responded as the two started moving again to look for Naruto's target.

"Hey Gaara do me a favor when we find my target…. Please refrain from making my guy go 'squish'…" Naruto asked.

"Fine, I just crush a leg or something." Gaara replied as they continued on. It would seem the two teens weren't the only ones having issues. Sasuke was in the middle of pursuing his target in a rather unusual way.

"One…. Two... Three… Okay do I really have to play tag with an A-Ranked prisoner to get the stupid plate back?" Sasuke asked looking quite annoyed.

"Do you want the plate or not?" The prisoner who looked rather young replied. "So play with me for a few and I'll give you the plate."

"Fine…" Sasuke replied _"Please don't let anyone see me. This is embarrassing enough without having witnesses." _Sasuke thought to himself but unknown to him Neji had spotted the whole thing with his Byakugan and had a rather wicked smile on his face.

"_Sasuke, I'm so blackmailing you later." _Neji thought to himself as he continued on his own little mission.

Eight hours had passed since the exam began and finally the last participant arrived at the check point with his target's plate intact. It had taken Naruto and Gaara three more hours but they had found Naruto's target and after a quick arm-wrestling match, Naruto was declared the winner and was awarded the plate. Every one of the participants looked dirty or tired except one. Neji stood with his hand on his hips and smirk on his face.

"Damn Neji why don't you look as tired as we do?" Naruto asked.

"Its simple I found my target four hours in and didn't have to do anything at all to acquire the plate." Neji replied

"How the hell did you manage that?" Sasuke asked looking annoyed remembering the embarrassing events he had to go through, first having to play a game of tag, and then a game of go-fish before his target gave up the plate.

"It's quite simple, he challenged me to a best two out of three game of rock-paper-scissors. I won both games." Neji said confidently. "You see the man made a critical mistake both times. He played rock and I played paper and as you all know, paper covers rock." Neji stated with a smile, leaving his comrades looking shocked, dumbfounded, or just plain speechless.

After two hours of traveling at top speed the participants returned to the front gates of Konoha and the awaiting Tsunade.

"Very good everyone, you all finished in under the time limit." Tsunade said to the group.

"Sorry to interrupt Tsunade-nee-chan but since we were all out in the forest all over the place how do you guys know how we did on the exam other than just completing the mission before the time limit was up?" Naruto asked.

"Very simple Naruto, those number plates each had a mini camera which monitored everything and let us all watch." Tsunade responded. The information the group absorbed from that had many, namely Sasuke and Gaara outwardly groan. "Speaking of which, Gaara I'm going to have to talk to you later about the whole making the prisoner go 'squish" thing." The remarks had Gaara cursing under his breath. "Once again good job everyone. Please be sure to get a good night's rest because tomorrow we gather at the arena before all your peers and fellow shinobi. I hope you all come in high spirits and put on a great show. Once again good luck to you all and have a good night. You're all dismissed." Tsunade declared as everyone began to head to their respected homes or places to stay.

The exam much like the exam the prior day was indeed eventful and would have people talking for years to come, from a certain red haired teens rather slow realization of what making his target go 'squish' might cause, to Uchiha Sasuke's weak game of tag, only to redeem himself with his fierce game of go-fish, to Hyuuga Neji's dominance in the art of rock-paper-scissors. The second exam was indeed eventful to say the least.

Jutsu List

Sabaku Kyuu – Desert Coffin

Sabaku Sousou – Desert Funeral


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**Chapter Thirteen:**_

_**The Final Exam Begins….**_

_**Naruto Vs Gaara!**_

It was the third and final day of the Jounin exams. Today's event would be tournament style fights similar to that of the finals of the Chuunin exams. The previous two exams were the key factors in deciding if the participants had what it took to become Jounins, today's events were able showing your skills off to everyone in the audience. As the stadium began to fill with Shinobi, foreign delegates, and many other spectators, to witness the fights, the eight shinobi all waited behind the scenes, nervously anticipating the brackets, waiting to see who would be facing who. The eight shinobi, two from the Sand Village, two from the Hidden Cloud Village, and of course Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, and Gaara, the four chosen from Konoha all looked on as Tsunade, Shizune, the Raikage and two Konoha Chuunin entered the waiting room wheeling in a board that had a sheet over it.

"Thank you all for coming, I hope you all are rested and ready to perform. We have quite the crowd out there awaiting your performances," Tsunade told the group. "Without any further delay, I'll reveal to you the brackets for this little tournament." The village leader then pulled the sheet off the board, revealing the brackets. All the participants quickly looked for their names. The brackets had a member of the Hidden Sand Village facing off with Sasuke, followed by a member of the Hidden Cloud Village facing off with Neji. The third fight had the only Kunoichi, the girl from the Hidden Cloud Village facing, the other shinobi from the Hidden Sand Village. The last match caught the attention of many however, as the last fight of the first round had Naruto facing off again Gaara.

"Naruto and Gaara in the first round?" Sasuke said aloud in visible shock.

"Looks like we get to tear the place up first, isn't that right Gaara?" Naruto asked looking over at his red haired friend.

"Indeed, we'd better watch it though, when we usually fight, we're so tired afterward we can barely move. We'll need to conserve for the remaining rounds," Gaara replied.

Thirty minutes after the brackets were announced Tsunade, her assistant, the Raikage, and others took their positions up in the Hokage seats at the top of the stadium. After a short announcement from Tsunade, welcoming everyone and announcing the pairings, the fights soon began with Sasuke and Neji easily defeating both their opponents. The next match lasted a little longer with the Sand Village shinobi defeat the Kunoichi from the Hidden Cloud Village. With the first three matches done and out of the way, the stage was now set for a very highly anticipated fight, as Naruto and Gaara both took the field at opposite ends.

"I can't believe Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun are fighting in the first round," Hinata turned and said to the group of friends who were altogether in the stands.

"I know, I want to cheer for Naruto-nii, but I want to cheer for Gaara-kun as well," Akina replied.

"Then cheer for both," Sakura told the teen with a smile on her face, getting a nod from the blond haired girl.

"It's about to start!" Lee yelled in excitement as the referee for the match got in his position.

"Let the final match of the first round begin!" Genma proclaimed and quickly jumped back.

"How should we do this Gaara?" Naruto asked his friend and fellow training partner.

"It doesn't matter to me, but as I said earlier we might want to conserve for the next round," Gaara replied.

"I know but holding back is kind of boring," Naruto to the teen.

"Very well then…" Gaara said and the reached behind his back and grabbed his yari and gripped it with both hands.

"Alright, now we're talking!" Naruto said excitedly as he placed a kunai in both of his hands and promptly threw them at his opponent. Gaara deflected both kunai and charged in at the teen and tried several attempts at stabbing the blond with his spear. Naruto skillfully dodged the attempts however and spun around Gaara landing a kick to Gaara's back that push the red haired teen forward. Gaara stabbed the ground with his yari and quickly spun around it and back into a fully upright position. Gaara then slapped his hands together and channeled chakra and then with his right hand he tapped the base of the yari causing the glass weapon to shatter, and the break down in sand which began to swirl around the teen, before he quickly shot it forward at his opponent. Naruto who had been watching the whole time quickly jumped over the first attack and then flip off to the side to avoid the sand again as it returned to Gaara.

"Suna Shuriken!" The red headed teen yelled as he first the sand back at Naruto who countered by performing several hand signs and then placing his hand to his mouth.

"Suiton: Teppoudama!" Naruto proclaimed as he shot out several water bullets to counter the sand attack. The two teens then raced in. Gaara threw a punch which Naruto caught. Naruto threw a kick, which Gaara blocked by raising his knee. Naruto threw a punch with his free hand, which Gaara caught. The two struggled to try and force the other to do their bidding. After a few moments the two teens broke apart and backed away. "Tajuu: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled producing twenty clones that began to charge toward Gaara.

"Doton: Kaitsuu Tsuchi No Jutsu" Gaara countered by causing the ground below the clones to open and quickly swallow all of the replicas. The ground closed and Gaara was already signing for his next attack. "Doton: Doryuudan!" Gaara yelled as a dragon made of dirty and rock came from the ground and began firing at Naruto. The teen dodged the attacks and then returned fire with a jutsu as well.

"Katon: Karyuudan!" Naruto yelled as a dragon made of fire appeared and fired back, essentially canceling each other out. Naruto took that moment to run in and land a crushing punch to Gaara's face that shot the teen back and colliding hard with the arena wall. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled producing six clones that ran toward the red haired teen.

"Suna Kabe!" A wall of sand suddenly arose from the ground causing the clones to run right into it. The clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Sabaku Kyuu!" The red head proclaimed as he returned to his feet as his sand suddenly wrapped completely around his blond headed opponent. The teen looked surprised at first and struggled to break free but quickly stopped trying to resist the sand. "Sabaku Sousou!" Gaara called out much to the shock and surprise of many in the crowd. The sand tightened and then crushed the captured blond, but instead of the crushing sound that may have been heard usually from the sand, the teen being crushed poofed out of existence. The missing teen in question reappeared behind Gaara with a bright purple ball in his right hand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he shoved the ball of chakra into the gut of his friend causing the teen to get caught in the rapid, explosive spin before colliding with a bang against the opposite wall to where he collided with earlier. The crowd held its breath at the sight of the impact and waited the outcome. The smoke cleared and the red headed teen could be seen clearly lying motionless on the ground. Genma, was about to stop the match when the Gaara on the ground crumbled into pieces and turned into sand. The sand began to lift into the air and swirl around before reforming and revealing Gaara standing before his opponent seemingly uninjured. The two stood staring at each other, the arena silent, speechless, before finally breaking out into loud cheers showing their support for the two fighters. "How are you holding up Gaara?" Naruto asked his opponent.

"I'm slightly annoyed at the moment," Gaara replied.

"Annoyed? Whatever for?" Naruto asked with a smile of his face.

"That last attack hurt," Gaara added.

"Well that's good, if would of tickled then I'd probably would have been slightly concerned." Naruto commented getting a shrug from Gaara. "So should we go one more round before ending this fight?"

"I suppose, we should probably give the crowd what they want," Gaara replied with a slight grin.

"Alright, then here goes…! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled out quickly producing five clones that swiftly took turns kicking Gaara into the air. "U-ZU-MA-KI!" Four of the five clones yelled as the fifth one brought its leg down to strike the red head. "Naruto Rendan!" The final clone yelled only to be shocked as the Gaara that was in the air turned into sand and avoided the attack only to reform again on the ground.

"I don't think so Naruto! Doton: Ishi Supaiku No Jutsu!" Gaara yelled slamming his hand on the ground causing several stone spike's to shoot out of the ground and successfully piercing all five Shadow Clones causing them to be destroyed.

"Damn Sand Bunshins…" Naruto pouted before summoning six more clones and sending them into attack while the real Naruto stood back and formed another chakra ball in his hand as he too charged the red head.

"Saikou Zettai Bougyo: Shukaku No Tate!" Gaara yelled as miniature Shukaku made of sand formed out of sand just as the real Naruto and his Rasengan collided with it. "Saikou Zettai Hogeki: Shukaku No Hoko!" Gaara once again yelled as this time the glass bracers and shin guards he was wearing shattered and formed into a weapon which Gaara used to destroy the clones. Naruto, who had recovered from striking the sand tanuki, turned just in time to dodge several attempted strikes with the newly formed sand weapon, summoned another clone to take the next attack allowing it to be destroyed and allowing him to get some distance between him and Gaara. The blond threw several shuriken at Gaara and charged in; the red head easily dodge the shuriken and manage to block the oncoming punches from Naruto with his weapon. The force of the punches however destroyed the sand weapon and the two proceeded to exchange punches and kicks, each landing the intended target before the two literally bumped heads, the loud crack of the teen's skulls silenced the arena, and the two fighters both feel back and hit the ground with a 'thud'. The two teens only lied still for a brief moment before flipping up and onto their feet and then charging at each other again both throwing punches as hard as they could, both connecting on each others jaws. The force of the punches fired the two backward causing them to hit the ground into rolls and colliding hard into the opposite walls. The dust kicked upward and before anyone could barely take in what they saw the two teens shot outward and raced toward each other once again firing a rapid barrage of punches and kicks, some of which connect and some of which did not. The succession of attacks continued for five minutes before a set of resounding punches landed squarely into each others faces. The action then stopped, the two boys stood there, their fists still buried into each others faces. The arena stayed quiet, the time seemed to have stopped as suddenly both boys hit the ground at the exact same time. The two lied there blood pouring from their faces, panting heavily. It was then that the two teens began to stand, both teens tried, and both teens failed as the hit the ground again still panting hard. The crowd looked down upon them breathlessly, afraid to move or even blink. The two teens rolled over onto their stomachs and began to try and push themselves upwards. The two teens were on their hands and knees and struggled fiercely to get up. They got on one knee, then on both knees, the hard part still yet to come, as both fighters tried to push themselves upwards, it was then that the crowd began to cheer. The crowd cheered for both combatants, as with a final plea from their bodies, the teens stood upright. The crowd erupted in a frenzy of emotion, at the scene before them; the teens stood hunched over barely holding themselves upright. It was then that suddenly, the teens charged at each other again. Gaara was first landing a right hand to Naruto's jaw that rocked the teen. He staggered; his feet almost gave out beneath him, as he managed to rock himself back forward and landing his own right to Gaara's jaw. This continued on for another two minutes before finally they attacked again, at the same the exact time, the teens fists connected with the others face, it rocked them both, the two teens began to fall, only at the last moment Naruto summoned whatever strength he had left and stopped himself from falling. Gaara however, wasn't as lucky. The teen hit the ground and made a small effort to try and get back up before falling flat, and lying on the ground motionless signaling the end of the fight.

"The winner of the match is Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma proclaimed as the crowd once again erupted with cheers. The blond teen at being announced the winner of the match did the only thing he could do… fall flat on his back.

"That was amazing! That was truly the most exciting fight I've ever seen!" Kiba yelled getting a nod from Lee.

"Poor Gaara-kun, he lost the match," Akina said with a frown.

"That may be so, but I bet he'll be plenty satisfied," Temari the red head's sister replied getting a nod from her brother Kankurou.

"Naruto and Gaara are amazing!" Sakura said to the group excitedly.

The two teens soon attended two by their fellow participants in the exam, Neji and Sasuke, who helped take the two exhausted teens off the field and to the medical area.

"These two idiots are something else aren't they?" Sasuke said looking over at Neji.

"Yes, it will be hard to top that indeed," Neji replied.

"Well, we'll be up next, what do you say we have some fun out there as well?" Sasuke asked still looking at his second round opponent.

"Of course, we can't let these two be the only ones that show off." Neji said with a smirk.

The first round ended with a bang, and the second round promises to be just as exciting as Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji will face off in the very first fight if the round, the winner hopes to face Naruto in the finals should he recover enough to defeat his second round opponent.

A/N: I'm not going to make a lot of excuses as to why it's been so long since I've updated. It's pretty much the same thing with me and that's work related and writer's block. Thanks to everyone who has supported me and I promise that I will finish this story no matter what.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_**Chapter Fourteen:**_

_**The Second Round Battle….**_

_**Sasuke VS Neji!**_

The first round of the Jounin Exam finals came went with the incredible and fierce bout between Naruto and Gaara, setting the standard, now Sasuke and Neji will shortly be opening up the second round. The two teens hope to be able to face their friend, and rival Naruto, but to even get to the finals, they must defeat their opponent. Uchiha Sasuke, the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan, and Hyuuga Neji who might no longer belong to said clan, is still considered the be a genius prodigy of the clan. This fight promises to be intense and action packed, but can the two even hope to come close to surpassing the previous fight? That they do not know, but both teens are confident and will sure try.

"I can't believe we're following up a fight like Naruto and Gaara with a fight between Sasuke and Neji. This is like a dream match come true. This is going to be incredible!" Kiba said to the group all gathered in the stands.

"Sasuke-kun won't lose!" Sakura proclaimed getting an angry look from Tenten.

"I wouldn't bet on that if I were you, Sakura," Neji's girlfriend replied.

"It's going to be an amazing match regardless," Shikamaru added as the referee, Genma took his place in the center of the arena and called the two fighters onto the field, getting cheers from the crowd. A few moments later the two would be opponents came out together from the medical area, where they were with Naruto and Gaara, and took their places on the field.

"Sasuke, I don't suppose before this fight even begins you would like to forfeit, would you?" Neji asked the teen slyly.

"What? Why the hell would I do that?" Sasuke replied.

"Well it just so happens that during the second exam, I had my Byakugan active and happened to see something interesting," Neji responded with a smirk. Sasuke immediately started to sweat, and looked very annoyed, his eye even twitched.

"You bastard, you didn't see it?" Sasuke cursed at the teen.

"I don't know…" Neji replied trying to play innocent. "A game of tag, sounds fun right about now, don't you think?" The teen added causing Sasuke to curse under his breath even more.

"Are you seriously going to blackmail me into giving up this fight?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, fighting Naruto at one hundred percent would be ideal…" Neji replied.

"Damn you…" Sasuke cursed and took a moment to think. "I can't quit now, I'm going to fight Naruto!" Sasuke yelled back at his opponent.

"Well you couldn't blame me for trying could you?" Neji smirked. "Oh well, I'll blackmail over something else sometime later," Neji added and got into his battle stance.

"That was pretty crappy of you, you know that?" Sasuke replied getting ready to fight as well.

"Yes, but you would of done the same thing," Neji added getting a nod from Sasuke as the fight was signaled to begin.

"Sharingan! Byakugan!" The teens shouted in unison activating their blood line abilities. Sasuke started off by throwing Kunai and shuriken in at Neji. The teen easily dodged as Sasuke charged in, Neji smirked as he prepared to counter any attacks. Sasuke started throwing punches and kicks, all the time watching for Neji to try and strike and close his tenketsu points. None of Sasuke's strikes landed because he was too cautious, he knew he couldn't afford to get hit by Neji's counters. Neji then responded by attempting several Jyuken strikes which of course Sasuke was wary of and maneuvered out of the way of the attacks. Sasuke performed several hand signs and attacked.

"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled firing off his signature fireball attack. Neji responded by expelled his chakra around his and starting to spin showing off his favorite ability.

"Kaiten!" Neji yelled as the fireball dissolved after hitting Neji's ability.

"Katon: Housenka No Jutsu!" Sasuke responded by firing off another attack as Neji stopped his spin. The teen however dodged and flipped, and avoided all the attacks only to be met by Sasuke who charged in and landed several strikes to Neji's gut and then landed a kick to the back of his head. Neji was rocked but caught himself on the way down with his right hand on the ground as he braced and pushed outward into a spin and landed back on his feet. Sasuke charged in again but stopped before he could attack as Neji righted himself and was ready to counter Sasuke with a Jyuken strike. Sasuke of course saw this and then flipped back and away to prepare a different offensive attack. Sasuke reached into his back pouch and produced several senbon needles and began throwing them at his opponent. Neji dodged the attack effortlessly as Sasuke performed another attack. "Chidori Senbon!" Sasuke shot several lighting senbon at Neji who again dodged as Sasuke charged in with another attack. Neji saw the oncoming fist and prepared to counter with a strike, his palm facing outward he aimed for Sasuke's chest. "I don't think so Neji!" Sasuke exclaimed getting the boy's attention. "Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke yelled expelled his lightning attack from his attack, which hit Neji knocking him back; Sasuke took that moment to kick Neji into the air. "Shishi Rendan!" Sasuke yelled performing his attack, but before his leg could come down onto Neji, the teen countered much to the shock of the raven haired teen.

"Kaiten!" Neji yelled and began to expel chakra and spin in midair catch Sasuke and firing him into the ground with a loud bang. Neji tried to right himself and land but the effects of Sasuke's Chidori Nagashi attack were still harming Neji's body, so the teen did his best to protect himself as he collided with the ground. When the teens hit the ground, the impact kicked up a large dust cloud covering them and some of the immediate area. The crowd could now do nothing but wait for the cloud to settle. After several minutes the smoke started to clear and the two fighters were slowly getting back on their feet. They reached into their pouches and fired kunai at each other. The blades bounced off each other when they collided, the teens charged in Neji struck Sasuke's left arm with a Jyuken strike, and Sasuke landed a solid right punch that rocked his opponent. Sasuke jumped back out of striking range and shock off the damage done to his arm.

"_Damn, he closed some tenketsu points, it'll consume more chakra but I'm going to have to force them back open." _Sasuke thought to himself and he rapidly expelled chakra out his body. Sasuke then proceeded with his next attack. "Katon: Housenka No Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled firing off the attack and then ran toward his left as he watches Neji dodge the attacks. "Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled firing the attack off.

"Kaiten!" Neji countered by beginning his spin to dissolve the attack again. Sasuke took the opportunity to fire several shuriken again only this time they had wire wrapped around them and instead of hitting the his opponent he proceeded to wrap Neji in the wire using the weapons. "Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as the fire traveled down the wire toward Neji. "Kaiten!" Neji once again yelled this time using his legs to awkwardly jump into the air and using the momentum to begin his whirl. The chakra not only put out the fire but succeeded in freeing Neji who landed once again, during which Sasuke had already prepared his next attack.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as he charged in. "Doton: Doryuheki!" Neji yelled slamming his hand on the group as a wall of earth emerged. Sasuke hit the wall at such a force that the wall shattered into pieces allowing Sasuke to continue charging with the jutsu still going. "Doryuheki!" Neji yelled again producing another wall, it to meeting the same fate as the previous as Sasuke continued his pursuit. "Doton: Doryuu Taiga!" Neji yelled this time the earth below Sasuke's feet turned muddy and the teen slipped causing him to deactivate the jutsu. Neji at that time charged in. "Hakke: Kusho!" Neji yelled as the attacked fired Sasuke back with such force that the boy slammed into the nearby wall, causing it to crack slightly.

"Chidori Eisou!" Sasuke shouted from the wall, as his Chidori shot outward into a long blade that pierced the shocked Neji in the shoulder.

"Neji!" Tenten shouted out in concern from the crowd as she watched her boyfriend get pierced.

"This is the end!" Sasuke shouted as he released the jutsu and charged Neji who was trying to recover from being stabbed. Sasuke performed several hand signs and charged his right hand with chakra. **"**Raikouhando No Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed the injured shoulder with his right hand. Chakra enhanced electricity coursed through Neji causing the teen to cough up blood. "Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke yelled hitting Neji with the full force of his expelled Chidori. The teen screamed out in pain and then fell forward and onto the ground. Sasuke moved back away from his opponent just in case Neji was able to get up and attack. Neji, tried to push himself up but his injured shoulder and the effects from Sasuke's attacks made him unable to do so.

"The winner of the match is Uchiha Sasuke!" Genma announced, as the crowd erupted.

"I did it… I won… Naruto…." Sasuke said tiredly under his breath. "NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs. The blond teen much to everyone's surprised emerged from the back and into the arena.

"You called for me Sasuke?" Naruto said with a smile. The two then stood there for a moment, staring at each other before the blond turned away from the boy he called brother and checked up on Neji. "You did a great job Neji." Naruto told the teen. Neji smiled slightly and looked up at his friend.

"I guess… I'll have to fight you some other time," Neji replied.

"I'll fight you anytime," Naruto smiled. Sasuke then bent down and helped his opponent up and draped his uninjured arm over his shoulder.

"Are you alright Neji?" Sasuke asked as they slowly started to make their way back.

"I'll be alright, we fought hard, I have nothing to be ashamed of," Neji replied getting a nod from Sasuke.

"_Naruto… You had better not lose,"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he left the arena leaving the blond out to get ready for his match. The sand shinobi that would be Naruto's opponent slowly made his way onto the field as Genma took his position and signaled for the fight to begin.

"Don't take this personally but I'm going to end this right now," Naruto proclaimed. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as many in the crowd were shocked to see two thousand Naruto's appear. Naruto's opponent swallowed hard and sweat nervously at the sight before him. "___Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan!" Naruto yelled as he and his massive army of clones attack with a barrage of punches. The clones finished their attacks and then they all disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto's opponent was left lying beaten and battered severely from the barrage. It was clear to everyone who could see, that the match was over. _

_"__The winner of the match is Uzumaki Naruto. This concludes the second round. After a short break we'll have the final match featuring, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke!" Genma announced as the crowd went wild and cheered as the blond left the field. _

___The final match would be coming up shortly and everyone was excited for the upcoming rematch between the two friends that called each other rivals at one time and now call each other 'brother'._


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: I just wanted to say a couple of things really quick. The first being, I want to thank everyone who is reviewing the chapters. I haven't been getting many but that's mostly my fault for being such an inconsistent author. After I posted Chapter Nine I was gone like forever then came back with Chapter Ten, Eleven, and Twelve and then disappeared again for over a year. So I do appreciate everyone who reads the story and especially takes the time to review it really helps me out as a writer. Now I wanted to say a few things to a few reviewers. To Dragon Man 180 first and foremost thank you for all the time you've put into reading my story. You've been with me since the very beginning when I first started the original Choosing One's Path. Now on to your review about what you said with Naruto fighting a no name dude. I actually completely agree with you, but I did it the way I did on purpose. I thought it be a little better than doing leaf vs sand or cloud ninja, leaf vs sand or cloud ninja, etc. Thought it be a little more realistic to say okay a leaf ninja vs sand ninja, leaf vs cloud, leaf vs leaf, cloud vs sand and the reason for the no name was sort of cause well I suck at names for one (crappy excuse I know.). Also, the other four people from the other villages in a sense were just kind of there to make it more exam like I suppose. I guess I could of done a strictly Leaf by themselves exam but I felt it fight the new Raikage in a little better there as well. I also made that last really short and I guess the only real excuses I can make is Naruto wanted to save his strength for his last match and another is more of I know little to nothing about Sand Shinobi fighting style other than say the siblings so that factored into it a little as well I suppose. But anyway thanks again for supporting me over these past years since I started posting chapters. Now onto the next review, to Simply Not, thanks so much for your patience and as I said a few chapters back I WILL finish the story. I know it may take a while but I will finish. The good news is I've been steadily writing the past week and getting some stuff done, also with the way the canon is going it actually helps my story a bit, and I do have a sense of what and where I want to take the story at least for a good while. The last big parts of the story are a little blurry, but I got a little bit before I get there. So once again to everyone who reads and reviews thanks so much for just either reading it, taking the time to write a review and just simply sticking with me even through the incredibly crap length of time I've made people wait for updates. I've run my mouth err... or my fingers or... something for long enough so I'll add one last thing and then shut up. If anyone ever has a comment, an idea, a question, or whatever it might be please feel free to message me, ask in the review whatever and I'll answer it. Sometimes I'll message you back or sometimes it'll be in something like this but I'll always answer. Anyway please enjoy this next chapter and thank you all again.

_**Chapter Fifteen:**_

_**The Finals Showdown...**_

_**Naruto VS Sasuke: Round Three!**_

The finals had been buzzing all day from the battles that the crowd had witnessed; now everyone was even more excited with what they were going to be witnessing. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were now poised to face off in the finals. The fight promised to be exciting, and amazing, those who have witnessed their previous encounter many years back especially knew that this fight would quite possibly put all others to shame.

"Hey nee-san, is Naruto-nii-san going to be alright? He already had a tough match against Gaara-san and now he has to fight Sasuke-san," Hanabi asked her sister.

"Hey don't you go worrying about Naruto-nii, he'll be just fine. Don't forget either, that Sasuke had a rough match with Neji as well," Akina told the girl.

"It's as Akina-chan said, Naruto-kun will be alright," Hinata added with a smile as they watched the two teen reenter the arena for the final match.

"The final match in the Jounin Exams will now begin. This match features Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. When the fighters signal that they are ready, we will begin. Naruto, Sasuke are you two ready?" Genma asked getting a nod from Sasuke and the thumbs up from Naruto. "Then you may begin!" Genma yelled then quickly jumped away.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled summoning twenty clones. The clones charged at Sasuke.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke yelled expelling his Chidori and easily destroying the clones. "Chidori!" Sasuke yelled and charged.

"Rasengan!" Naruto counter as the two charged and slammed the attacks against each other. The attacks collided and exploding pushing the boys back. "Chidori! Rasengan!" The teens yelled in unison attacking again, the attacks collided again and the explosion threw the boys back again. "Chidori! Rasengan!" The teens once again yelled this time slamming the attacks into each other, the force of the attacks when they exploded fired the two teens back toward the wall. As the two teens approached their collision with the wall, they both performed several hand signs and bite their thumbs and swiped it on their palms and turned to face the wall and began expelling chakra.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" The teens yelled as a large toad wearing armor appeared and catch Naruto at the same time a large snake appeared and wrapped its tail around Sasuke successfully stopping the boys from colliding into the wall. Naruto quickly jumped onto the head of the toad and it began to spew oil from its mouth.

"Katon: Gamayu Endan!" Naruto yelled as he blew fire from his mouth, igniting the oil as it flew toward Sasuke. The teen managed to get out of the way as it struck the snake causing it to disappear back to its own realm.

"Chidori Senbon" Sasuke yelled as he fired the attack at Naruto who was still looking over toward where Sasuke previously was. Naruto was hit by the attack and screamed outward as electricity coursed through him; the toad disappeared back to its own realm as well. Sasuke charged in and attacked with his next jutsu. "Raikouhando No Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed Naruto with his chakra charged hand, electrocuting the boy further. Naruto dropped to the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke signifying that it was a Shadow Clone. Naruto appeared behind Sasuke only to miss his punch and be hit with a kick that shot him into the air. "Shishi Rendan!" Sasuke yelled as he struck Naruto with his leg as the collided with the ground. The Naruto that hit the ground disappeared in a puff of smoke as well as several Naruto's appeared behind Sasuke and grabbed him.

"Kage Bunshin Daibakuha!" The clones yelled and then blew up throwing Sasuke every which way before finally being blasted upward only for four more clones to meet him in the air. Each clone grabbed and arm or a leg and held him as yet another Naruto appeared above them. "Rasengan!" Naruto yelled driving the chakra ball into Sasuke's gut causing him to scream as he hit the ground hard cause a small crater to form under him. "How's that Sasuke?" Naruto asked breathing slightly hard.

"How's what?" Sasuke replied as the Sasuke in the ground disappeared much to Naruto's shock. "You're not the only one capable of using Shadow Clones," Sasuke told the teen from behind and then delivering a hard kick to Naruto's back shooting him forward. "Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled firing the attack off and as it struck the blond teen it carried him into the wall. Smoke and steam now came off of Naruto's body from the attack, but the blond pulled himself out of the wall and charged at Sasuke. The two exchanged punches that connected and send the two backward. "Katon: Karyu Endan!" Sasuke yelled firing the massive fire attack.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" Naruto responded by summoning up his water wall around him.

"Katon: Housenka No Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled firing off the attack. "Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled again firing off a second attack.

"Suijinheki!" Naruto shouted bring his water wall back up.

"Housenka No Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted firing his attack again.

"Suiton: Teppoudama!" Naruto countered with his water bullet attack. Sasuke fired several shuriken at Naruto as soon as Naruto's attack ended. The shuriken which had wire tied to them, wrapped around Naruto.

"Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled. "Katon: Karyuudan!" Naruto yelled much to the surprise of Sasuke as he fired off his fire attack before Sasuke could use his. The fire traveled down the line toward Sasuke who let go of his end of the wire and jumped away. Naruto used that moment to channel his chakra and push it outward with such force that it snapped the wire, and freed him. Sasuke took that moment however to charge inward running low along the ground line almost in a crotch. "Chidori!" Sasuke yelled driving his hand upward and through Naruto's stomach causing him to scream and blood spray outward.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as she shot up from her seat, worry clear on her face. Sasuke pulled his arm out of Naruto's gut and panted hard as he watched Naruto drop to his knees as blood began to pour from his room.

"How… was that one?" Sasuke asked still breathing hard.

"Screw you!" Naruto replied and then much to the shock of everyone, especially Sasuke he blew up. The blast threw Sasuke as he hit the ground hard but immediately used his hands to spring board back up to his feet and then charged in one more time. "Chidori!" Sasuke yelled and then lunged forward.

"Fuuton: Kaze Kaisoushouheki!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke's attack struck Naruto's wind barrier pushing the raven haired teen back. Naruto dropped the barrier and charged in connecting with a fierce right hand to Sasuke's jaw. The teen retaliated however with a hard spin kick that hit Naruto in the side of the head. The two teens jumped backward and away from one another and stood there breathing hard as if to think of the next big attack.

"Hey Naruto….." Sasuke called out to the blond getting his attention.

"What's up Sasuke?" Naruto asked the two teens still panting.

"I'm almost out of chakra, how about we go for one more round?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, same as always?" Naruto replied asking his own question.

"Of course, what better way to end the match?" Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Alright then, let's do this," Naruto said as the two teens jumped back several more feet.

"Chidori! Rasengan!" The boys yelled as the charged in again the attacks colliding much like the beginning of the fight. The attacks exploded and pushed the teens back but it didn't stop them as they charged in again. "Chidori! Rasengan!" The boys yelled in unison again, the attacks once again providing the same result. The teens charged one more time. "Chidori! Rasengan!" The teen's attacks collided. "Double Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as he charged his free hand up with his attack and attempted to strike Naruto. "Double Rasengan!" Naruto yelled following suite as the attacks collided and exploding with much more intensity, the force threw them back and the teens hit the ground with a roll, but both boys pushed themselves upward into the end and landing on their feet as they decided to charge in again. "Double Chidori!" Sasuke yelled charging his attack in both hands as he collided with Naruto. "Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as his right hand collided with Sasuke's right hand. "Fuuton: Rasengan!" Naruto yelled shocking Sasuke as his elementally enhanced Rasengan collided with Sasuke's left handed Chidori. The attacks exploded from the extra power from Naruto's Fuuton: Rasengan fired Sasuke out awkwardly as he hit the ground in a roll and then a spin and he crashed hard into the nearby wall with such a force that the back almost completed gave way. Naruto, who wasn't as hurt by the explosion stood up, slightly staggered and breathing hard, he looked over to see Sasuke crawling and dragging himself out of the rubble that his collision caused. The teen spit out some blood, most likely from some internal injuries. After a few minutes Sasuke managed to get back to his feet and walk over to Naruto. The teens decked each other in face hard and then smiled much to the surprise of the crowd he gave the big thumbs up and promptly feel to the ground, landing on his back.

"The winner of the match is Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma announced causing the crowd to cheer loudly. The blond did the only thing he could do at the time and that was joining Sasuke on the ground as he too fell onto his back. The teens lied there breathing hard; Naruto looked up into the sky with a bright smile on his face.

"That was an excellent match," The Raikage turned to Tsunade and said from up inside the Hokage box.

"Yes, that was quite the show wasn't it?" Tsunade replied as she and the Raikage were suddenly startled by the sudden appearance of a small red frog.

"A toad?" The Raikage said aloud obviously not sure of what was going on. The toad looked at Tsunade and the shot out its tongue producing a scroll. Tsunade grabbed the scroll as the toad's tongue went back into its mouth and the dispelled.

"_That was definitely one of Jiraiya's toads,_" The Hokage thought to herself.

"I take it that was a summon toad," The Raikage asked getting a nod from Tsunade. "I'll take my leave then; I have a few shinobi to check up on anyway. I'll talk to you later to review the exam," The Raikage said as he exited the area. Tsunade motioned for her guards to leave as well so that she could be alone. She unsealed the scroll and began to read from it. The blond Hokage gasped openly before dropping the scroll.

"You idiot…." Tsunade whispered. Back down in the arena Naruto slowly got back onto his feet. The teen soaked in the cheers of the crowd. He looked around the crowd, recognizing many faces, and seeing some he didn't recognize. He continued to look through the crowd as if he was looking for someone.

"Where is he? I don't see Ero-Sennin. That jerk better not be peeping somewhere instead of watching my matches," Naruto grumbled aloud to nobody in particular. It was then that Naruto felt someone place their hand on his shoulder, and the startled teen quickly turned around to only find Sasuke several feet away slowly getting back onto his feet.

The Jounin Exams ended with much excitement, the joy and the fanfare however would soon fade, and the sun would soon be replaced by rain. The cold, unforgiving rain….


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_**Chapter Sixteen:**_

_**The Frog in the Well Drifts into the Great Ocean ….**_

_**The Day the Sun Cried!**_

The excitement of the Jounin Exams was over. Several hours after the festivities ended, rain began to pour down on the leaf village. It was as if the sky was crying. Morning came in the blink of an eye. The village had already started to begin its day. Naruto was lying in his bed; the teen was still a little tired from the previous few days' activities, especially yesterday's fights. The boy heard a knocking at his door but decided against getting up; he figured someone else in the home would answer it. There was a knock again at the door followed shortly by the sound of someone opening it.

"Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei is here to see you," Naruto's girlfriend told the teen as he slowly got up from his bed and went to the door.

"What do you need sensei?" Naruto asked his former teacher.

"Naruto, the fifth has summoned Hinata-san, Akina, and you. You should all come immediately," The man said.

"Nee-san won't let me have a break after yesterday?" Naruto complained.

"Please Naruto… Let's go," Kakashi replied. Naruto nodded and left the door to get his sister and Hinata. After several minutes the teens excited the apartment and followed Kakashi as they made their walk to the Hokage's place. It was there that outside the tower they all saw Gamabunta with Gamakichi on top of his head.

"Hey Boss Toad, Gamakichi, what's up?" Naruto asked looked shocked to see the two.

"Yo Naruto! Long time no see!" The smaller of the two toads replied.

"Has something happened, Gamakichi-san?" Hinata asked the toad.

"Something has…" The toad started to respond.

"Gamakichi, leave this to the fifth and the head toad," Gamabunta told the younger toad.

"What the heck is going on?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, just be quiet and let's go. You'll know momentarily," Kakashi replied as the group now quietly made their way inside the tower and to Tsunade's office. Naruto, Kakashi, Akina, and Hinata entered the room where Tsunade sat at her desk, behind her was Shizune as usually. Also in attendance was Sakura, and a slightly bandaged Sasuke, as well as Ino, Gaara and his siblings. Also in the room were several toads, including an old looking toad sitting on another larger toad.

"So this boy is Jiraiya-chan's pupil?" The old toad asked.

"Yes, he is Uzumaki Naruto, this supposed 'destined' child I've heard about," Tsunade told the old toad.

"What the heck; a grandfather toad now? What's going on here?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto! Please watch your mouth, this toad is one of the great chief hermits of Myouboku Mountain, he is Fukasaku-sama!" Tsunade said scolding the teen. "He has come all the way here to talk to you," Tsunade added.

"If you wanted to get all formal you could have just said Head Hermit Toads," The old toad replied. "At any rate, I take it you're Jiraiya-chan's pupil, is that right?" The toad asked.

"Chan? What the hell calling that Ero-Sennin, chan?" Naruto replied. "Is Ero-Sennin your pet or something?" Naruto questioned.

"Naruto, I said watch your mouth!" Tsunade replied. "Fukasaku-sama is the one that taught Jiraiya, the Hermit-Style," Tsunade added shocking Naruto.

"He called him Ero-Sennin!" Fukasaku laughed. "You're definitely his student alright,"

"Who cares, what does this old frog want with me anyway?" Naruto asked now getting slightly annoyed.

"Before I get to that, I see a lot of people here, I didn't expect there to be this many," The old toad said looking at Tsunade.

"Sakura is my apprentice and Sasuke is her boyfriend and he and Naruto are like brothers. Ino is one of Jiraiya's last students as is Hinata who is also Naruto's girlfriend. Akina is Naruto's twin sister. Gaara is also a student of Jiraiya who like Naruto just spent the last three years training with him. The other two, Temari and Kankurou are Gaara's siblings," Tsunade told the old toad.

"Jiraiya had quite a few students these last few years and yet Naruto is the one he calls his apprentice and heir?" Fukasaku asked getting a nod from Tsunade to confirm it.

"Okay so we know everyone's here or whatever, what's this all about?" Naruto asked getting impatient.

"Naruto, learn some patience will you?" Sakura scolded the teen.

"I guess I'll get to it then," The old toad said getting everyone's attention. "I just don't know where to start so I should probably just come out and say it…" The toad said aloud collecting his thoughts. "Jiraiya-chan has died… He was killed in battle," The toad told the group getting various looks and gasps from the crowd.

"Wait… What? What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked almost as if he hadn't heard the old toad in the first place. "Just what in the hell are you trying to say?" Naruto added. The elder toad started to tell the story from when he was summoned. The story took several minutes to tell.

"Jiraiya-chan never had any intention of fighting Pein; he was just there to get information. But that Pein I tell you he was far more skilled then anything we were ready to face. I don't know, there might not be anyone alive able to fight that man. He was just about to tell me who Pein was when his throat was crushed. But that Jiraiya-chan he sure was something else, he was probably the only one capable of getting as far as he did. Even when I was about to flee after he had fallen for the last time, he still fought his way back to life with his sheer will to leave this message…" The old toad then removed his cloak and turned around revealing the code on his back. "He did it this way so Pein wouldn't know what he was trying to say. This is what Jiraiya-chan died for," Fukasaku finished his story and the room was in various states as Ino and Hinata had both started crying during the conversation. The siblings and Sasuke and Sakura all looked solemn. Akina had tears in her eyes but tried hold herself together.

"Hey… Nee-chan… Did you send him? You wouldn't of right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes… I did…" Tsunade replied sadly.

"What the hell Nee-chan! What the hell were you thinking? You knew how he was, you knew him better than anyone, what the hell is your problem?" Naruto yelled with anger drenched in every word.

"Naruto that is enough!" Kakashi said reprimanding the boy. "You better than anyone else should know how the fifth feels," Tsunade sat there for a moment remembering the last time she saw her former teammate.

FLASHBACK

"Then I'll go with you." Tsunade had said to the man.

"Don't be stupid. You're the Godaime Hokage and with the Raikage coming to the village for the Jounin exams and all there is no chance of you leaving. This is how it's got to be Tsunade." Jiraiya replied to his former teammate sternly.

"Then let me send some Anbu with you, or Kakashi and Gai or somebody." Tsunade pleaded.

"In this situation, it is best for me to go solo on this. It is enemy territory and the less people wandering around the better." Jiraiya replied.

"But…" Tsunade had started to say something when Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara had arrived. After their meeting the two former teammates met up later that evening. They sat down at a table in the pub that they went too and continued their earlier conversation.

"It's still too dangerous to go by yourself Jiraiya, I don't care how skilled you are," The Hokage told the man.

"I'm one of Konoha's legendary Sannin. You do remember what that means right? Even you as beautiful and as deadly as you are, is now a fifty plus year old woman. It pains me to see and to know how your love for the one's you lost stay deep inside those huge knockers of yours. Though I guess it probably does mean that they'll get even bigger. But even so it's not all bad. Now our next job, yours and especially mine is to set a good example for the next generation. For that purpose I'll gladly die and do it with a smile. The future of this village shines brightly, that is something I truly believe…"

END OF FLASHBACK

"To hell with this crap!" Naruto spat out snapping Tsunade back to reality as he turned and headed toward the door.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Sakura asked with concern in her voice.

"Ero-Sennin…. If he had been made the fifth Hokage like the village wanted, he would have never let you do something like this. Never!" Naruto said harshly opening the door. "Nee-chan I'm can't believe you…" Naruto said as the door slammed behind him.

"Naruto-nii!" Akina started to call out to her brother even with though she was still fighting back her own tears.

"Akina-chan… It's alright, let him be for the moment," Tsunade told the girl.

"My deepest apologies Fukasaku-sama," Kakashi turned and said the elder toad.

"I understand completely, but going back to the whole 'destined child' story… His devotion is clear; I can tell he was definitely Jiraiya-chan's apprentice. I just hope from the bottom of my heart that he really is the child of the prophecy. I don't think I could bare it if he was not…" The elder toad finished.

"N-Naruto-kun… I-I need to go after him…" Hinata said still crying heavily. "He's got to be hurting the most right now…"

Naruto walked alone through the streets of Konoha. He watched villagers work and children play. He remembered all a lot of the fun times he had with Jiraiya, from the moment they meet until the last day he saw the man right before the Jounin Exams. He was lost in thought for a while until a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hey Naruto." Iruka said getting the teens attention. "The Jounin Exams were something else weren't they? You were incredible in your matches. You've also been working hard and taking lots of missions when you weren't training. The whole village is talking about you even. Hey how about we go hang out and get some ramen just like old times? It'll even be my treat," The man said with a smile on his face.

"No thanks…." Naruto replied sadly and walked away. Iruka's smile became a look of shock and then instantly to concern as he watched the teen walk away. It was now evening. Naruto had shut himself up in his room and even locked the door. He wouldn't open it even for Hinata. The boy sat on his bed deep in thought for several hours. It was now much later at night. Hinata, Hanabi, and Akina had all already gone to bed. Naruto however decided he needed to get out of the apartment. He left and strolled around the village. He came upon an all-night grocery store. He remembered the time when he was younger and training to learn the Rasengan. He remember one day where the old man bought an ice pop and split it with the boy. The teen purchased one of his own and then sat down at a nearby bench to eat it. The teen sat there for a while the ice pop began to melt and dripped onto the ground below. It was then that Naruto began to cry. The tears flowed live a river.

"Naruto…" Iruka's arrival caused the tears to stop for the moment. "I found out about Jiraiya-sama…"

"I-I… I wanted him to continue watching me. I wanted him there to see me fight in those awesome matches I had. I wanted to look up at him and say 'See this is all that hard work you put into training me'. I wanted him to be there when I became Hokage. All he ever got to see was me screwing things up or being stupid. I wanted him to see that I had become an amazing ninja just like him," Naruto told the man.

"Jiraiya-sama bragged about you constantly Naruto. He had nothing but praises for you. To him, you were his grandson," Iruka told the teen. Naruto looked at the man in shock. "Jiraiya-sama said that you were a man who definitely inherited his will and his spirit. I know for a fact that he never doubted for even a second that you would grow to become a wonderful Hokage. You just have to remember that Jiraiya-sama will always be watching you, even if it's not in person. But you can't stay depressed; this isn't the Naruto that Jiraiya-sama bragged about. The Naruto he was proud of was the normal cheerful one. Naruto, you were Jiraiya-sama's most prized student, even after taking on more students he recognized you as the one to inherit everything he believed in. Jiraiya-sama acknowledged you as the best…" The man told the teen who brightened up a little at his teacher's words.

"Iruka-sensei…. Thank you…" The boy replied. _"I have some stuff I need to do now,"_ Naruto thought as determination now filled his entire being.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_**Chapter Seventeen:**_

_**What He Left Behind ….**_

_**Overcome Grief and Fierce Determination!**_

Tsunade had not slept the previous day she was already hard at work on the next course of action. She had already had the interrogation squad begin on the man Jiraiya captured and her apprentice Shizune was already overseeing the corpse Jiraiya had sent back. Tsunade now sat in her chair with Sakura by her side and Shikamaru now before her. She handed the man a picture of Fukasaku's back that had the code, Jiraiya left for them.

"Take that and get to work, Shikamaru," The Hokage told the teen.

"Now? Everyone's gone home for the day already," The teen replied.

"Tell them that they've been drafted to work directly under me. In any case, I'm placing you in charge so take care of it," Tsunade told the boy as she got up from her desk.

"Just where are you going?" Shikamaru asked as the Hokage walked past him.

"Shikamaru, Tsunade-sama's been working all day and through the night," Sakura told the teen as Tsunade had exited the room.

"I have things I need to attend to as well," Shikamaru replied.

"Please Shikamaru…. Just please do it," Sakura asked with a solemn expression on her face.

"Sakura… What has happened?" Shikamaru asked with a serious look on his face.

"Jiraiya-sama…. Is dead," Sakura told the man who was instantly shocked. Tsunade had walked down the hall and entered a nearby empty room. The woman had bottled up everything since before Jiraiya had left, she could no longer contain herself as she dropped to her knees and cried.

"Damn you Jiraiya…. You're such a foolish man…" The woman cried.

Naruto had not gone home after his talk with Iruka. The teen had gone to his favorite training field to train until morning, from there he had gone home to shower and change his clothing. He left a note in his room and then headed toward his destination. Naruto arrived at Konoha Library. The building was never one of his favorite places for the obvious reasons, but the teen entered it anyway and headed straight to his intended target, the shinobi section of the library. It was there that Naruto grabbed any book he could find and carry on a certain subject. He found an empty table and placed the books down and then pulled out a notebook and a pen and sat down. It was from there that he would spend the entire day.

Ino arrived at her destination early, she was tired from lack of sleep, and in a very short span of time Ino had lost two men who were very important to her. Asuma was her first sensei after becoming a shinobi and a man she respected and admired. Jiraiya was the man who would teach her many things about herself and what she could be capable of. She had taken both of their deaths very hard. She knocked on the door of the apartment she stood in front of. The door opened and Hinata welcomed her in quietly. Hinata too had taken Jiraiya's death hard as he was the teacher that along with Naruto helped her gain confidence. Kurenai would always be a great teacher and sister figure to her, but Jiraiya set her on the path she wanted to take. His death alone was hard to take in but Naruto's reaction was even harder for her. She wanted to be there for him and he wouldn't let her, or anyone for that matter. She had been the one to find the note Naruto left for them in the morning. It said 'I'll be at the library, there's something I got to do. Please nobody bother me'. The note seemed a little harsh in her current state. She knew how much he cared for Jiraiya and yet he wanted nobody to comfort him, which made it harder for the girl. Akina was too took Jiraiya's death hard. She had known him the least but he was a key factor in her happiness in Konoha, and he was the man that she learned her heritage from, but she too suffered for her brother whose heart she could feel break when he heard the news, she was his twin after all and they had a deep connection. The three girls as well as Hinata's sister Hanabi decided it be best if they spent the day together.

"Nee-san, where's Naruto-nii-san?" Hanabi asked unaware of the note that the blond had left.

"Yes, I haven't seen my brother since yesterday," Akina asked sadly.

"Naruto-kun… went out… He left me a note and asked to be left alone," The girl replied sadly.

"That idiot…." Ino said softly.

"Damnit, he intends to suffer alone?" Akina asked with frustration clearly displayed on her face. She like the other girls was on the verge of tears again.

Shikamaru on the other hand was hard at work trying to get answers to the code Jiraiya sacrificed himself for to leave behind.

"So, how is it? Got anything yet?" The teen asked the older man who was sitting behind his desk.

"Well, this is definitely not a Konoha code, and it was written at the end of Jiraiya-sama's life. The code can't be that complex either.

"So are you going to be able to decode it or not?" Shikamaru asked.

"If you don't have the right combination you'll never decode it," A woman wearing glasses said drawing Shikamaru's attention.

"A combination?" Shikamaru asked.

"If you don't know the right method you won't unlock its secret. It's something directly linked to Jiraiya-sama. If we don't figure out what that is… I'm afraid we just can't decode it," The woman told Shikamaru.

"So how do we figure it out?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but maybe somebody who was close to Jiraiya-sama could be of help," The woman told him.

"Somebody that's close to Jiraiya-sama, huh?" Shikamaru said aloud and thought about it for a moment. "Alright then, I'll be back later. I've got to go tend to a few things,"

Shikamaru was now walking with Kakashi several hours later.

"Does this have any meaning to you?" Shikamaru asked the older man.

"I can't really think of anything unfortunately," Kakashi replied.

"I see… and I've already asked the fifth… I guess the only one left is Naruto," Shikamaru told the man.

"I'm worried about him… even more so then decoding that message…" Kakashi told the teen.

Shikamaru now found himself outside of Naruto's apartment. The teen knocked on the door and waited several minutes.

"I wonder if anyone is home…" Shikamaru said aloud before he finally saw the doorknob turn and slowly open. Akina had opened the door, Shikamaru then noticed the blond teens eyes were red and puffy. "May I come in?" He asked the girl getting a silent nod and opened the door allowing the man to enter. Shikamaru saw the sight before him as Ino, Hinata, and Hanabi were all sitting on a couch quietly, they too had looked as if they had been crying.

"I didn't know you were here Ino," Shikamaru said to his former teammate.

"I… needed to be here," She replied softly.

"Shikamaru-kun, is there anything we can help you with?" Hinata asked.

"Actually I needed to speak to Naruto. It's about the code, Jiraiya-sama left…" Shikamaru noticed upon mentioning Naruto, the girls all looked sad again. "Is he here?" The teen asked.

"N-No, he's not," Hinata replied shaking her head. "He left a note asking to not be bothered,"

"I see… I know he doesn't want to be bothered, but this is really important. Naruto could hold the key to unlocking this code. I think Jiraiya-sama left it for him," Shikamaru said to the group of grieving girls.

"He went to Konoha Library…" Hinata told the teen.

"The library?" Shikamaru asked slightly shocked. The girl nodded a yes. "I never would have guessed that… okay thanks for the help," Shikamaru said as he left the apartment. Shikamaru now headed off toward his next destination.

Gaara had been in his own world since the previous day. He did not display as much emotion as even his own siblings did upon hearing of Jiraiya's death. The world felt numb to him. Jiraiya was the man who fixed his seal and helped him get stronger both mentally and physically. He spent three straight years with the man and learned so much from him, but the teen sat there at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, he ate a meal in silence and sat there not even sure what to think or say or do. To Gaara, this was the first loss of his new life. The life he was creating as a Konoha Shinobi. The teen got up from the stand and paid for his meal and began to wander about aimlessly. He thought about many things. He thought of his previous life as a killer, and then his meeting with Naruto. He thought about meeting Jiraiya and going with him and Naruto right before the Chuunin Exam. It was there that he had his seal fixed and he was able to truly sleep for the first time. After that he continued to grow stronger as a shinobi and as a person, meeting new people and befriending them. Then he found out Naruto was going to be leaving for three years. He didn't show it outwardly but mentally he panicked. He went before Tsunade and Jiraiya and all but begged to be allowed to go with Naruto and train for three years. Reluctantly the Sannin agreed. The training to Gaara was a dream that came true. He trained and he got to know Naruto more and even got to know Jiraiya. While he had made many friends in the village, other than Naruto, Jiraiya was the only other person he felt he knew completely and who knew him completely. Gaara's thoughts were snapped back into reality when he found himself in front of Naruto's apartment. He knocked on the door, not even sure why he came. The door slowly opened and he looked down to see Akina standing there. She had clearly been crying. It was then that seeing the face of someone he held dear in pain that his emotional walls came down. The teen grabbed the girl in an embrace and held the girl tightly as she began to cry, the teen himself could no longer contain it as his tears poured down his face for only the second time he could remember. The two held each other and cried.

Shikamaru had arrived at his next destination. Konoha Library was well known for the knowledge held there. It was definitely not a place Shikamaru had ever figured Naruto to hang out at. The teen entered the library and walked over to the older woman working behind the counter.

"Has a blond haired guy about my age come here today? He's a shinobi," Shikamaru asked the lady.

"Yes, I believe I know who you're looking for. He's somewhere in the shinobi section, he opened up a membership today and checked out several titles, he was angry that I wouldn't let him check out everything he wanted. He's a new member and I had never seen him here before so I didn't want to let him take too many things out at once," The lady told the teen.

"You say he's still here too, right?" The teen asked getting a nod of yes from the lady. "Alright then, thanks," Shikamaru said before walking further in and to the shinobi section of the library. After several minutes Shikamaru was shocked at the sight before him. Naruto sat with over fifteen different books and scrolls spread out on the table he was sitting at, the teen was deep in whatever he was reading and made no gesture to indicate Shikamaru's arrival. "Hey Naruto," The teen called out to the blond who didn't stop reading and either didn't hear his comrade or chose to ignore him. "Naruto!" Shikamaru called again this time raising his voice a little. The teen in questioned simply looked up from the book, blinked then turned to his notebook he had out on the table and wrote something down.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked almost coldly, much to the surprise of his friend.

"Hey I need you to look at this, it's the code Jiraiya-sama left behind," The teen replied and handed the teen the picture of the old toads back. Naruto sat his book down and stared at the picture in silence for a while, a solemn expression, and look of depression and sorrow grew on his face. Shikamaru was definitely not use to seeing his friend like this. "Naruto, does it make any sense to you at all?" The Nara teen asked. Naruto continued to sit in silence for a while longer. "Hey Naruto, are you in there somewhere?" The teen said snapping Naruto back into reality.

"S-Sorry about that, what was I doing again? Oh yes, the picture…" Naruto replied.

"Hey Naruto come with me for a little bit please," Shikamaru asked getting a puzzled look from Naruto.

"I got stuff to do here, I can't," The blond replied.

"Come on, just leave it for a few, it won't go anywhere and you can come back to it in a few," Shikamaru told Naruto who finally gave in and got up to leave with Shikamaru. The two walked up the counter for a moment before leaving the library. "I'm taking him somewhere for a few minutes," Shikamaru told the woman.

"I'll be back for my things, and to clean up my mess, that's a promise," Naruto added as the two exited onto the streets and began to head to a direction only Shikamaru knew that were going to.

"So Naruto, I'm definitely not use to seeing you in a library, what were you doing there?" Shikamaru asked the teen.

"Fuuinjutsu…" Naruto whispered so that only Shikamaru could hear it.

"W-What?" Shikamaru asked in surprise. "Why are you studying that?" The teen asked.

"Ero-Sennin, father and supposedly what little I've heard about my mom's clan were all great at sealing, especially my father. Ero-Sennin was the last great seal master. I guess Kakashi-sensei is good at it as well but he can't be called a master," Naruto told the teen.

"So you indeed to succeed them?" Shikamaru asked staring at the teen in disbelief. Naruto simply nodded as they arrived at the destination, Konoha Hospital.

"The hospital?" Naruto asked curiously.

"She should be here any moment…" Shikamaru muttered staring at the entrance. "Ah, there she is," Shikamaru said making Naruto turn his attention to the entrance as a very pregnant Kurenai exited the building.

"Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto said still looking puzzled. "You look like you had too much barbeque, like Chouji or something," Naruto added.

"Naruto she's pregnant you idiot, that's a kid not beef. I swear you're the stupidest person I know sometimes," Shikamaru replied with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Shikamaru, you don't have to come here every single day," The woman told the teen.

"Actually I do, it was a promise between me and Asuma," Shikamaru replied. The woman merely smiled and headed home as Naruto and Shikamaru stood and watched her leave. "That child will be my apprentice someday," Shikamaru said breaking the silence.

"What?" Naruto replied.

"Asuma left that child in my care. Hey look, I know about Jiraiya-sama, I even stopped by your apartment, how do you think I found you?" Shikamaru told the teen. Naruto began to look depressed once again. "Look, we both lost teachers so I know how you feel. But nothing will happen if you hesitate or stay down and depressed like this. It's time for you to change, to leave that spot behind you, especially after the exams, where you proved yourself," Shikamaru added.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Asuma taught me a ton of great things, and he even taught me a bunch of crap, it's the same with you right?" Shikamaru asked. "They taught us countless things, and now slowly but surely we're on our way there too,"

"I don't get what you mean. We're on the way to where exactly?" Naruto asked.

"To our teacher's side of things of course; we're next to be; the ones to leave things behind instead of simply inheriting everything. It might be troublesome, it might be a pain, but it's the way this world works. We're growing up; falling in love, getting stronger and pretty soon we're going to be the ones in charge. Pretty soon, you'll be treating kids to ramen and you'll be the one called 'sensei'. We can't stay kids forever, not if we want to become awesome men, and kick-ass shinobi like Asuma and Jiraiya-sama," Shikamaru finished telling the blond. The words sunk in and just like that a smile returned to Naruto's face and his determination reignited. "Now Naruto, get a grip cause you got a job to do," The teen said. "Let's go to the Cryptography unit,"

The two teens made their way to the Cryptography unit where the girl named Shiho was still hard at work. On the way Naruto had stared at the picture Shikamaru showed him again the whole time.

"Naruto, you haven't said anything in quite a while. The whole trip here and now," The teen said to the blond. "Have you got anything yet? I've already asked Kakashi and the fifth and they were no help. This code was meant for you, I'm sure of it now,"

"The only thing I've been wondering for a bit now was why the whole thing is numerical except for the first katakana character," Naruto finally said shocking both Shikamaru and Shiho.

"Wait, what?" The girl asked.

"Where do you see a katakana character?" Shikamaru added.

"Right there, actually." Naruto told them pointing to the picture and what looked like a nine on the toads back.

"That's a nine Naruto," Shikamaru responded.

"I thought so too at first. But after looking at it even more I'm sure it's not a nine it's 'ta'," The blond told the other two.

"Why? What makes you think so, Uzumaki-san?" Shiho asked.

"Ero-Sennin always showed me his writings since we traveled together. Both Gaara and I would often have to read over his stuff. He'd always ask for our opinion and I always thought his stuff was pretty boring, but whenever I saw the 'ta' in his writing I'd get confused for a minute or two," The teen told them.

"So it's a handwriting quirk?" Shikamaru asked getting a simple nod from the teen.

"I see! That makes sense then," The girl said aloud. "Quite frankly speaking, this must be the link to Uzumaki-san and Jiraiya-sama. It's something only you'd know about,"

"Naruto, why didn't you point this out sooner? This could be the key we need to unlock the code," Shikamaru told the blond.

"But what does even knowing that it's a 'ta' mean for us anyway?" Naruto asked.

"It must be in one of Jiraiya-sama's books. We just have to get a copy of all of them and study them," Shikamaru replied. It was just then that Kakashi slid open the window and entered the building.

"I believe I can be of service to you guys," Kakashi told the group getting their attention. The group quickly noticed the book Kakashi was holding in his hands.

"That's it!" Naruto shouted. "That was the book Ero-Sennin was working on when he was training Gaara and me,"

"I was curious about how things were coming along when I heard the conversation," Kakashi told the group.

"The message must be in the book somewhere," Shiho added. "So let's see… the commas must be the delimiters… so thirty one, eight, one hundred and six, seven, two hundred and seven, and fifteen makes six in all…"

"So on those six pages we'll probably get what we need," Shikamaru replied.

"So page thirty one first right?" Kakashi asked turning the book to that page. "So where do we look from there?"

"The most common method would be the first letter on the page. We'll also need the word's context, so I suppose you should just read out the whole sentence," Shiho added sitting down and grabbing a pencil and paper to write on.

"W-What? Read it out loud?" Kakashi asked nervously, the man started to sweat after reading the line to himself.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei just read it already!" Naruto demanded.

"Please kill me now…" Kakashi mumbled and began to read the lines as Shiho wrote them down, and after he was done Kakashi held the expression on his face that begged to just fade away. Shikamaru looked embarrassed by what he had to listen to as well.

"Alright that's all six," Shiho stated as she put down the pencil. "Okay, so if we read the first words in order we get 'The real one isn't with them'.

"What in the hell does that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"We should probably get in touch with Fukasaku-sama, he was there and maybe he can shed light on this," Kakashi added.

"Alright then let's go see the fifth and see if we can get a hold of him," Shikamaru added.

"Is it alright if I accompany you?" Shiho asked.

"Yes, please do so," Shikamaru replied.

"Let's go guys; we got to go see Nee-chan right now!" Naruto proclaimed.

The group headed off to see Tsunade. Naruto's grief has turned into fierce determination.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_**Chapter Eighteen:**_

_**The Inheritance ….**_

_**Jiraiya's Will!**_

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and the girl named Shiho stood before Tsunade as she sat at her desk. Sakura and surprisingly Sasuke were there assisting Tsunade. The elder toad, Fukasaku stood on Tsunade's desk holding the piece of paper with the decoded message on it. The elder looked it over.

"The real one isn't with them…." Fukasaku said aloud.

"So how about it old toad, anything come to mind?" Naruto asked.

The old toad thought about it for a moment and stared at the paper one more time.

"I'm afraid it's still too vague, just going by this…" Fukasaku said.

"Well is there anything else you can think of then?" Shikamaru asked.

"I have told you everything I already know of Pein. It's just my speculation mind you, but he seems like the type of guy who comes back even after you kill him. It's way too dangerous to go against him right now. We need to solve the mystery before anything else,"

"So we're just going to sit back on our butts and do nothing then, I take it?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, these things take time. The interrogation squad, the autopsy, it all takes time to get answers," Sakura replied.

"Unfortunately, it'll probably be a week at best before we know anything," Tsunade added.

"So what are you going to do now, Tsunade-sama?" Shikamaru asked.

"We can't do anything more right now, all we can do is wait right now," Tsunade replied.

"I'm not just going to sit here, I've got things I need to do," Naruto said as he turned to leave.

"Naruto you had better not bother Shizune or anyone else or I'll beat the crap out of you!" Sakura scolded as the teen stopped at the door.

"I'll avenge Ero-Sennin, that's a promise," Naruto told the group. "I can't just wait, I've got to get stronger,"

"Naruto-chan, the fact that we figured out the code has nothing to do with you, regardless of anything you simply cannot defeat Pein as you are right now," Fukasaku told the teen. "I want you to come with me; I will train you in the Sage Arts on Mt. Myouboku. That is of course as long as you don't mind learning the same way Jiraiya-chan did,"

"Will doing this help me being that Pein guy?" Naruto asked.

"That I cannot guarantee, but as you are right now you stand no chance at all. Do you mind if I take him Tsunade-chan?" The old toad turned and asked the Hokage.

"I don't mind, but if you could wait there is something I need to do involving Naruto first," Tsunade replied.

"What's that Nee-chan? What do you need?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto… Jiraiya left you something when he died," Tsunade said sadly. The woman opened her desk drawer and pulled out a scroll and handed it to the blond teen. The scroll had the word 'Will' written on it. "Naruto, that is Jiraiya's will and it's addressed to you," Tsunade told the teen getting a collective gasp from the group in the room.

"H-His will?" Naruto asked shock still clear in his voice. Tsunade merely nodded. The boy stared at the scroll for several minutes.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Sakura asked, not being able to take the tension in the room. Naruto quietly opened the scroll and began to read its contents.

'To Naruto:

Not to be all cliché or anything but if you're reading this then the Gallant Tale of the Great Jiraiya has come to an end. Firstly I want to say if it's possible considering how awesome I was, please don't mourn for me. I did my duty and died willingly. The next generation has arrived and about to step forward into the light and Naruto you're the trigger for it all. That is something I truly believe. Naruto, there were many things I still wanted to say to you, but I couldn't. You've grown so much since we first met, both in the mind and the body. I can honestly say you're the greatest prize of my life as a teacher. I've trained many, even you're father Minato. But even having trained Minato, nobody inherited my spirit more than you did. I was the one that gave you your name, thinking back on it now, Minato made me your godfather, but to me you were more like a grandson. I'm very thankful for the time I got to spend with you. Training you with Hinata and Ino, you all worked so hard and made me proud. Then I took Gaara and you to train for three years. Those were great times as well. You boys, other than Minato, are the only two who so strongly inherited my will as a shinobi. The will to never give up! That's right that fiery will to never give in even if it looks hopeless; you Naruto inherited that better than anyone else…. No, that's not entirely right; you define it better than even I ever could. Naruto, my boy there was so much more I wanted to say to you man to man but simply writing everything out would be impossible. At the bottom of this scroll I've placed a seal there. Your blood will unseal it, and that is the inheritance that was promised to you even before you were born. I've simply been taking care of it for you. I want you to know that your mother and father, the old man, and I we're all proud of you. Thank you for everything and it's you who now hold the key to the future. Become the greatest Hokage ever, and lead the world toward peace, I know that you can do it my boy.

Take care of your family. Akina, Hanabi, Hinata, and of course take care of everything you hold dear to you. Goodbye, my greatest apprentice.

The Gallant Jiraiya will now put down his pen. Not a bad ending is it? I think I sound pretty cool. I look forward to watching over the future that you will create.

Naruto finished reading the message, tears steadily rolled down his face. The teen dropped to his knees and cried. Sakura and Sasuke did the only things they could and that was to sit beside the boy and console him. Tsunade, herself did the best she could to contain her tears as well. The woman stood from her desk and walked over to the boy she thought of as a little brother and wrapped him in a hug and the two both cried.

"I'll be back in a day or so to check on things, hopefully you'll be ready by then," The old toad said aloud before dispelling himself and returning to the mountains. After several minutes both Naruto and Tsunade had stood up, while still upset they were settling down some. Naruto dried his tears and looked down at the bottom of the scroll where Jiraiya said there would be a seal. The teen bit his finger and smeared his blood on the seal. The seal itself lit up and suddenly there was box the appeared from the seal.

"A box?" Naruto said aloud in shock. The teen opened the box, and inside was set of keys and note. The note read 'To Naruto: This is your inheritance, Namikaze Minato home which he had built from scratch after the third shinobi war. It's a pretty big, luxurious home that never got fully utilized. I've taken care of it all these years and now it's yours'. That's what the note said. Naruto was speechless to think that the home his father and mother shared was now his. "The home my father built…." Naruto muttered aloud.

"I see, so it's finally time for you to inherit the Namikaze home is it?" Tsunade said getting everyone's attention. Tsunade walked over to her desk and pulled a box and then walked over to Naruto and handed it to him. "When you arrive at the home before put the keys in the door you need to place the contents of the box on the door first. It's a seal that essentially unseals the home. You're father placed high level seals on the home to keep it safe, it'll be up to you reseal it with your own seals one day," The older woman told the teen. "That note that was in the box with the keys, turn it over," Tsunade told the boy, he promptly did so. "As you can see it's a map on how to get there, Jiraiya knew how clueless you were after all,"

"I-I'm going then," Naruto said as he turned to leave.

"Naruto, may we come with you?" Sakura asked the teen. Naruto nodded in approval as the old team seven walked out together for the first time in a very long time. Before Naruto left the room he stopped at door for a moment.

"Nee-chan…. I'm sorry…." Naruto said and then left. Tsunade stood there in shock for a moment before looking down at her feet sadly.

"No Naruto…. I'm sorry," The woman silently whispered.

"Tsunade-sama, I thought you'd like to know something interesting I saw today, involving Naruto," Shikamaru interrupted getting both Tsunade's attention and Kakashi's who had decided not to join the teens.

"What would that be?" Tsunade asked.

"I went to his apartment only to be told he wasn't there, after a few minutes of asking Hinata finally told me where to find him. He was at Konoha Library," Shikamaru's answer definitely interested the two older shinobi. "I found him with books and scrolls all over the place. What I found interesting is what it was he was studying,"

"What was it exactly?" Tsunade asked clearly curious.

"Naruto had books and scrolls all about Fuuinjutsu…" Shikamaru told the woman getting a gasp from both Tsunade and Kakashi. "It seems with Jiraiya-sama gone, he wants to the next seal master to replace both Jiraiya-sama and his father,"

"Are you serious Shikamaru?" Tsunade asked. Shikamaru nodded a yes. "I think I'm going follow them," Tsunade told the group heading for the door. "Shikamaru, excellent job,"

"T-Thank you Hokage-sama," Shikamaru replied as he watched Tsunade leave.

The former team seven walked down the streets of Konoha following the map left for Naruto.

"It seems like forever since we all walked like this," Sakura said to the teens.

"Yes, over three years at the least," Sasuke replied.

"Before you were trying to kill us that is," Naruto added. "By the way Sasuke, I've been meaning to ask this since our fight. What was with the whole shoving a Chidori through my gut thing? Trying to kill me definitely makes you lose cool points," Naruto said causing Sasuke to look away, a hint of embarrassment on his face.

"Hey, I figured that was probably a clone or something, besides you're pretty messed up yourself making the clone blow up in my face," Sasuke replied.

"Payback's a bitch," Naruto teased.

"Then what are you complaining about, it's you, I've hit you with worse and you lived," Sasuke told the teen getting an annoyed expression from the blond.

"You still went overboard," Naruto replied.

"You're just pissed I stabbed you in your ramen storage compartment which you call a stomach," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You're seriously a bastard sometimes," Naruto replied. The two teens continued to bicker as they walked until finally Sakura had enough.

"Shut up both of you!" Sakura yelled clobbering both teens on the top of the head. The teens now walked in silence, Naruto now holding his head, Sakura now holding the map, and Sasuke pouting like a child.

"What's your problem now Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"S-She hit me. She never hits me!" Sasuke proclaimed.

"You annoyed me, so I hit you. Besides we're dating now, I can kick your butt anytime I want," Sakura teased.

"Evil girl…." Sasuke whispered.

"What was that S-A-S-U-K-E-K-U-N?" Sakura asked a hint of anger and annoyance in her voice.

"N-Nothing dear…" Sasuke replied getting a satisfied smile from the girl. The teens continued to walk as they surprisingly entered what many would call the higher class area of the village. The teens gasped as they walked deeper in until they reached a dead end. At the end was a big, white stone wall surrounded the entire area. Behind the wall you could make out a large, mansion like home with a huge garden out front. The wall was connected at the front entrance by a large archway and a steel gate. The teens approached the gate and Naruto cautiously took out the keys he was given.

"Hey you think I'm going to need to use that seal thing on the gate?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure, Tsunade-sama said the front door I thought," Sakura replied. The teens stood there for a few minutes nervously unsure of what to do when they were interrupted by a voice from behind.

"It's safe, Minato didn't put a seal on the gate," Tsunade told the group as she approached them.

"Nee-chan? I didn't know you were going to come with us," Naruto said in surprise.

"I need to talk to you in a few minutes Naruto, so please let's go in," The older woman said as Naruto unlocked the gate and the group entered. Upon entering they were able to get a better look at the huge garden. It was decently neat and up kept, meaning Jiraiya must have hired a gardener of some sort. There were identical fountains on both the right and left sides of the walkway.

"This… is amazing… Hinata-chan will love this," Naruto said in awe of the garden as they reached the front door.

"Okay Naruto, now you'll need to unseal the home," Tsunade instructed causing the teen to pull out both the set of keys he received and the piece of paper that had the seal on it that he retrieved from the box Tsunade gave him. Naruto placed the seal on the front door and the seal and for a moment the house itself glowed and then the seal dissolved and turned to dust. "Alright, it's done Naruto, go ahead and unlock the door," Naruto once again did as instructed and unlocked the door. He slowly opened the front door and the group entered. The group, mainly team seven stared in disbelief at the inside of this marvelous two story home. The main room was an anteroom or essentially what looked like a giant lobby. In the back was the staircase that lead upstairs and have several rooms, downstairs essentially had many different doors that lead off to different places. One door went to the dining hall and kitchen area. The dining hall had a very big table and could easily be used to host a big party or family or even important meetings. There was a doorway that leads to a sizable kitchen, equipped with a rather large refrigerator and slightly bigger than normal cupboards. They left back through the dining hall and back into the anteroom, they explored some of the other rooms which were merely bedrooms or could be turned into studies, each room was equipped with a working restroom for added comfort. The last room on the bottom floor connected to a huge dojo with a back door that leads off to the surrounding forest.

"This place is insane. There's so much room, hell too much room…" Naruto said still in utter awe of the home he was going to get to live in. "How could my father build all this?" Naruto asked turning to Tsunade.

"Minato was very well known and did many missions before he became Hokage. He was known for saving his money as well, for he often said he already had everything he could ever want or need," Tsunade told the boy.

"Still the dojo alone would be more than enough for someone to train and get stronger. The forest behind it is even bigger," Sasuke added. The group reentered the home and finally headed up stairs. Most of the rooms upstairs were bedrooms, there were a few study rooms, including one that was recently used, and the group could easily tell Jiraiya had been the last one to use it before he left for the last time. The very last room the group entered was a massive bedroom, easily discerned the room as the master bedroom. The room had a king size bed, and several dressers as well as one with a big mirror. The master bathroom was equipped with a walk-in shower and a working Jacuzzi. Sakura and Sasuke were both amazed, Naruto however was staring at something else, and Tsunade caught a glimpse at what he was looking at and gasped. On the opposite side of the bedroom were two cribs neatly prepared, one crib had pink and white sheets while the other had blue and white sheets. Naruto looked at the cribs, his face seemingly void of emotions; either that or he was lost in thought. Sakura and Sasuke soon joined Naruto on that side of the room. They stood watching their friend, waiting to see his reaction.

"N-Naruto…" Sakura said lightly after several minutes of silence.

"This is…." Naruto started to speak, but he choked for a moment, the words not wanting to be said. "Akina-chan and I…. we never…." Naruto tried his best to speak what was on his mind but tears flooded his eyes and began to pour out. "M-Mother… F-Father…"

"Oh Naruto… I'm so sorry," Sakura whispered tears falling from her face as well. Sasuke did all he could to stay strong and comfort the girl. Tsunade herself was failing miserably at holding back her tears.

"We… never got to meet you… I-I… I always wanted to have… you here with me… I…" Naruto sobbed uncontrollable for many minutes. It was about fifteen or twenty minutes later the teen stopped crying, he picked himself off the ground and looked at the two cribs again. He calmed down and replaced the sorrow on his face with determination. The boy reached into his back pouch and produced a scroll and stared at it hard for many more minutes. Tsunade immediately recognized the scroll and was shocked to see that Naruto had it in his possession.

"Naruto, where did you get that scroll?" Tsunade asked her little brother.

"Ero-Sennin gave it to me right before he left…" Naruto said softly.

"Is it what I think it is?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded a yes.

"Ero-Sennin said this wasn't the only thing locked away in my father and mother's vault. He said if I wanted everything I would need to get stronger and unlock the seal on the vault myself. He said the first step to doing that is to get good enough to master this…" Naruto told the woman as he gripped the scroll tighter.

"So that's why… Shikamaru said he saw what you were reading and researching from the library, I was going to ask you about that,"

"It's true. I know nothing of the Uzumaki clan but what little I did learn was that their clans sealing abilities were amazing. Ero-Sennin and my father were seal masters and even though Kakashi-sensei is great at it too, he's far from being called a master. That's why I'll do it… I'll surpass Ero-Sennin and my father and become the next seal master and the first step to doing that is to master this scroll!" Naruto proclaimed. "I will master Hiraishin!" Naruto announced much to the shock of everyone in the room.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

_**Chapter Nineteen:**_

_**A New Home…**_

_**New Training!**_

After Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tsunade had left the Namikaze home, Naruto's newly inherited home, the teen had went off on his own. Firstly he returned to the library to finish his business there and collect his things. Naruto then headed off to his next destination. The teen was slow to arrive back at his apartment. The blond had been deep in thought when he arrived back home and entered the apartment. The sight before him as he entered snapped him back to reality as he saw Ino, Hanabi, Hinata, Akina, and now Gaara altogether.

"Hey guys…" Naruto said to the group.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata stood up from where she was seated and huge the boy tightly. Naruto observed the room to see the many depressed faces, all which had been grieving over the loss of Jiraiya.

"W-We managed to crack the code Ero-Sennin left behind… That old toad wants to take me away and train me in something called the Sage Arts too," Naruto said aloud trying his best to put up a grin and brighten the room.

"B-But Naruto-kun you can't…" Hinata said tears threatened to form in her eyes again.

"I'm not going yet; I had some stuff that still needed to be taken care of. Also Nee-chan gave me something…" Naruto said pulling out the scroll he received earlier. "This is Ero-Sennin's will. He left it for me as well as an inheritance,"

"Inheritance?" Gaara asked the teen curiously.

"Yes, it seems he'd been taking care of it for quite a while. Akina-chan, mother and father left us something awesome," Naruto said turning to his sister with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean Naruto-nii?" The girl questioned.

"Come on guys, let's go, you got to see it to believe it," Naruto told the group ushering them all to follow him. The group reluctantly did so. The group followed Naruto for a while until they finally arrived at the destination Naruto had led them too. Naruto opened the gate and led the group inside.

"Naruto, what is this?" Ino asked. "This garden is huge. It's amazing,"

"It's beautiful and look at those fountains…" Hinata said marveling at the Namikaze grounds herself.

"I thought you two would get a kick out of the garden. Come on guys, there's more to see," Naruto said motioning the group to follow him. Ino and Hinata came reluctantly. Naruto opened the front door to the home and entered.

"Naruto, should you really be entering someone's home without even knocking?" Ino asked the teen.

"Don't worry about it Ino, we're the only people here and besides I doubt the owner would mind," Naruto said smiling at the group.

"So you know the owner then Naruto-nii-san?" Hanabi asked, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yes, I know him, he's a super awesome, super amazing bad ass shinobi," Naruto responded.

"Somehow I doubt he's as cool as you make him sound Naruto," Gaara replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Welcome everyone to the Namikaze House! This is the inheritance Ero-Sennin left me. This home was built from the ground up by Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage or as Akina-chan and I would know him, our father," Naruto proclaimed loudly getting gasps from the group.

"Y-You mean this place is…" Akina stuttered.

"Akina-chan, I know the note and the will was addressed to me, but I'm fairly sure that this was meant to be our inheritance not mine," Naruto smiled. "I know this might be sudden and all but this is our new home. Nee-san, told me she'd find someone else to take on the apartment and that we could move in here right away," Naruto told the group with excitement in his voice. "Everyone should feel free to check the place out, though Akina-chan I'd like you to come with me," Naruto told the group. Everyone then broke away and began to look the place over. Naruto and Akina however headed up stairs. The two walked in silence for a few minutes before entering the master bedroom. Akina marveled for a moment at the sheer size of the place.

"T-This is beyond amazing…" The girl said aloud and then turned to her brother who looked very solemn. "Naruto-nii, what's wrong?" The girl asked before he motioned her to once side of the room. It was there that she saw the two cribs and immediately knew why Naruto suddenly got upset. "T-These are…" Akina asked in shock, her hands covering her mouth. Naruto nodded sadly.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw them… I-I…" Naruto started to form words in his mouth but nothing came out. Akina was overcome with emotions and dropped to her knees and began to cry. Several minutes passed Gaara entered the room, he saw the situation and saw the state Akina was in. The teen wanted to comfort the girl but chose not to, this was something the twins needed to overcome together he felt. Several more minutes passed and Ino entered the room, then Hinata and Hanabi. Nobody in the room said anything. The only noise in the room was the sound of Akina crying.

"T-This is just too sad… It's unbearable," Hinata whispered to the others.

"I think they need to sort this out together Hinata-san, that's why I did not go to Akina, even though I really want to," Gaara replied also whispering. The group nodded in agreement. After several minutes Naruto head snapped up, the sadness in his eyes were gone, replaced by determination, drive, maybe even passion.

"Akina, I've decided…" Naruto told the girl getting her to look up at him.

"W-What is it Nii-chan?" The girl asked weakly.

"I'm going to move in today! I'm going to live in this home; I'm going to live in this room, not only that I'm going to work even harder. Jounin exam results haven't been officially announced and whether I'm a Jounin or not, I don't care. I'm going to study to surpass both our father and Ero-Sennin as Konoha's next seal master, I'm going to go off with that old toad and do that Sage Training. I'm going to become the next Hokage. I won't stop until I'm strong enough to protect everyone. Listen everyone, we're all sad that Ero-Sennin's gone, but we can't stop here. That perverted old man would be pretty pissed at us right now if was here seeing how pathetic we all look. We've shed enough tears, now it's time to remember what he gave us. He taught us a ton of stuff. He taught us a bunch of crap that had no use at all. He taught us a ton of stuff that we'll use every day for the rest of our lives and most of all he taught us through experience how to live. The will to never give up, the guts to continue going, he believed in me, he believed in Gaara, he believed in all of us. Let's make him proud!" Naruto confidently told the group. The words seemingly lifted everyone as a smile returned to the group's faces and Akina stood up and wiped the remaining tears out of her eyes.

"Naruto-nii, you're right. We've got to get stronger from this," Akina replied.

"I say right now we head home and start packing our things and let's move in here, this isn't any kind of ending it's a beginning," Naruto proclaimed. "Gaara, I want you and you're siblings to move in too. I know you guys are living with Shikamaru's family, after you guys became Konoha shinobi, and I know you guys have never had the proper chance to look for a place because you left with me for the training. I'm not going to take no for an answer either,"

"Are you certain that's alright?" Gaara asked.

"Of course, this house is huge. Even with me, Akina-chan, Hanabi-chan, and Hinata-chan it'll still be pretty empty," Naruto told the teen as the group headed out of the home and back through the garden.

"Then I will head over and tell Temari and Kankurou at once. We didn't have many things so once we get everything together and moved here we'll come by the apartment to assist. Does it matter what rooms we take?" Gaara asked.

"Not really though if you could leave the last three rooms upstairs alone, you know my parents room, and that study and the one empty room before it," Naruto replied.

"Alright then, I'll see you shortly," Gaara said as he disappeared in a whirl of sand as the ground had exited the main gate.

"N-Naruto…" Ino nervously called out to the teen getting his attention.

"What's up Ino? What are you all nervous about?" Naruto asked.

"Please, may I have a room here too?" Ino asked getting a shocked expression from the blond boy.

"Why would you want to do that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well I've been wanted to get a place of my own for a while now, especially with me and Chouji dating and I really love the garden and…" Ino kept trying to find things to add, but Naruto put his hand up signaling her to stop.

"Ino-chan, you're an important friend of mine, you're always welcome here. If you're parents are alright with it, then I'd love to have you stay here," Naruto smiled at the girl warmly. Ino squealed in delight, hugged the boy tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're so amazing, thank you so much. I'll pay rent, I'll help around the house anything you ask," Ino told the teen excitedly.

"We'll worry about that later Ino," Naruto replied with a smile as the girl ran off to head back to her parents place. "Even with Gaara, Kankurou, Temari, and Ino living here we'll still have a few rooms left," Naruto said aloud as the remaining group walked back toward the apartment.

"Naruto-kun, if I may ask, why did you say Gaara-san couldn't have the last three? I mean obviously the master bedroom makes sense and I can see the study that Jiraiya-sama last used, but the room before it?" Hinata asked her boyfriend.

"That's easy; yes the master bedroom will be our room…" Naruto started but instantly got interrupted.

"What do you mean our room and not your room Naruto-nii?" Akina asked with a wicked grin on her face.

"That's easy, the room's too big for just me, I want Hinata-chan and I to share the room," Naruto replied with a grin and Hinata responded with a bright blush. "She never sleeps in her own bed anyway,"

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata stuttered, embarrassment clear in her voice.

"As for the third room, the little princess here sometimes finds herself in my bed as well. So this way she has less distance to walk," Naruto told his sister pointing over at Hanabi who now also had a light blush on her face.

"I-It's just a bad habit I picked up from Hinata-nee-san!" Hanabi replied getting a laugh out of the twins.

"Naruto-nii I am curious about one more thing. I've actually been thinking about it for quite a while," Akina said to her brother.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"We both have the last name Uzumaki, but shouldn't we have Namikaze instead? I mean I realize that father probably wanted to protect us and mother by not letting us or her take his last name, but considering we know of our origin and who he is, should we take his last name?" Akina asked.

"I might take dad's last name eventually but not yet. Father and Mother did it for a reason. We're not yet strong enough to defend against all our enemies, much less fathers. I will take his name for sure when I become strong enough to become Hokage," Naruto told the girl confidently. "Then I'll be named Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto," The teen proclaimed as they arrived back at the apartment. The group was about to head upstairs when they suddenly realized that it was getting later in the day and that the sun would start to set soon.

"N-Naruto-kun I didn't realize it was this late already. I don't know if we can get everything done before night fall," Hinata told the blond.

"Have no fear, the great Naruto is here," Naruto replied. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as suddenly fifty Naruto's appeared. "Alright everyone here is the plan. Firstly, Akina-chan, Hanabi-chan, Hinata-chan focus on packing your stuff in your rooms, when your stuff if prepared clones number one through five will handled your stuff Akina-chan. Clones number six through ten will handled your things Hanabi-chan, and clones number eleven through fifteen will handle your things Hinata-chan. Akina-chan you'll probably want to go with your clones so you can pick out your room. Okay on to the next group, clones sixteen through twenty will getting my stuff. Clones twenty one through thirty will handle the furniture. Clones thirty one through fifty will help pack up the living room, kitchen, and anywhere else you're needed. Hinata-chan you're in charge, I'm heading back to the house to take care of some stuff. If Gaara and his siblings show up, put them to work," Naruto commanded with a smile as he ran off back to their new home.

"Naruto-nii is really into this, isn't he?" Akina asked the Hyuuga sisters with a smile. They merely nodded and headed upstairs and inside the apartment to begin gathering their belongings.

Naruto returned to the Namikaze house after several minutes as soon as he entered through the front door he immediately set his plans into motion.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled producing twenty clones. "Alright guys follow me!" Naruto proclaimed as he made his first stop at the master bedroom. He entered and stared at the two cribs for a moment before reassuring himself. "Okay guys there are two main storage areas downstairs. I want you guys to very careful with these cribs. I'm going to put them away for now. I can't stand around regretting what might have been forever. I want some of you guys to stay here and clean up a bit, leave mother and father's stuff though, I want me and Hinata-chan to go through it later," Naruto said leaving the room and taking ten clones with him. He stopped at the study. "Clean this place up, don't mess up any of the documents and what not but clean it up a bit," Naruto left two clones for that chore. "Hmm, it would seem I need more clones for what I have in mind, but for now four of you clean up the dojo, the other four hit the kitchen and dining room area," The clones are went about their tasks and Naruto went back downstairs. It was then that Naruto got a knock on the door. "Come on in," Naruto called out as the door opened and Gaara, his siblings and Ino with Chouji arrived. "Hey guys welcome home!" Naruto said with a smile. "Oh hey Chouji, you helping Ino out I take it?" Naruto asked noticing the teen there.

"Yes, she asked me to help her get moved," Chouji replied.

"Alright, well Ino other than the last three rooms upstairs you're free to choose whichever. Temari, Kankurou after you guys chose a room feel free to check the place out before heading over to the apartment to help the girls out," Naruto told the group getting nods. "Hey Ino how much stuff do you got?"

"Well I got all my more personal belongs here with me and Chouji, I have a bit of furniture and other things as well, why?"

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted producing fifty more shadow clones. "Alright you guys; the first twenty of you, as soon as Ino picks out her room follow her back to her parents' house and help her out," Naruto told the newly produced clones. "There all yours to command Ino," Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Naruto," Ino replied getting a smile and a thumbs up from the blond. "Alright the remaining clones will help clean the remaining rooms up. A couple of you guys go with Temari, a few go with Kankurou, and Gaara and two of you start cleaning whatever room Ino picks. The rest of you get the rest of the house," Naruto proclaimed and then headed back upstairs and into the study that Jiraiya had used. Then teen looked around the room that two of his clones were cleaning up. "Good job guys," Naruto told them and the dispelled them. Naruto walked over a bookcase and saw all sorts of different literature books and novels as well as different stories ninja stories and many history books. Naruto walked past the bookcase and notice a piece of the wall voice of any pictures and as he walked closer he felt an odd tingle in his gut. "That's odd; this particular area is giving off a strange vibe. Knowing what my dad was capable of, I'm betting its some kind of seal to keep whatever is there hidden. Until I learn more about seals myself though I think I'll leave it alone," Naruto sat down at the desk and started going over some of his notes that he wrote down at library. Naruto opened one of the books he had brought here from the library and began to read some more. Naruto read over the book and wrote down and few more things. The teen got up and turned around where there was yet another bookcase. This bookcase was much more to Naruto tastes; it had various books and scrolls about different kinds of techniques. There were books about ninjutsu and genjutsu. There were a few books on different taijutsu forms and styles as well. The book that caught Naruto's eye the most was a book on Fuuinjutsu and seals in general. The author of the book just so happened to be his father as well which, was an added bonus. It would seem that his father put together countless hours of research and experiments into a book for himself to reference. Naruto grabbed the book, opened it immediately and began to read it. Naruto was in awe of how neat and legible his dad's writing was and how easy to interpret. Naruto almost felt as if the book was meant for him.

"This is so cool; I might be able to practice some of this stuff right away. If I can get down some of these basic forms I'll make a ton of progress in no time," Naruto said aloud to nobody in particular. It was then that there was a knock at the door, Naruto turned his head and saw Gaara leaning back again the door frame.

"What are you up to?" Gaara asked.

"My dad was amazing, he has all these books on different subjects, there is all kinds of reading material here," Naruto replied.

"Sorry, I didn't peg you as the reading type," Gaara said with a smirk.

"I'm normally not, but I've got so much stuff I need to learn, a lot of this stuff is complicated so I got to read it over, then reread it and review it to understand it. Also, there are a lot of books my dad left behind and I think there are even a few things in here my mom wrote down, not to mention Ero-Sennin was seemingly living out of this room, so he's got some stuff here. It's a dream to have access to all this stuff," Naruto told the teen.

"I see your studying seals, learning anything?" Gaara asked.

"I'm learning a ton, none of it I can use yet though. I figured after every gets moved in and settled I can spend some time in here and start practicing, there are a few things I want to try out right away," Naruto responded.

"Yes but for now you should attend to other matters, whether you know it or not you've been in here over an hour, shouldn't you check on your sister and the others?" Gaara asked.

"Oh crap, you're totally right," Naruto replied and got up from the desk and exited the room. Gaara followed behind him and the two quickly headed down stairs. "I see Ino, Chouji and that batch of clones already left," Naruto said as he looked around.

"Kankurou and Temari have already left to the apartment to help out as well. A few of your clones are still running around cleaning, I did see a few dispel but I figured they were done with their tasks. Also, a few clones have been in and out already that came over from the apartment bringing things," Gaara told the teen. The two teens were interrupted a moment later as Akina entered the house.

"Damn Naruto-nii, your clones are super useful. We've gotten so much done in only about an hour or so," Akina told the teen. "Now I need to pick out my room and drop my stuff and head back," The teen then began to walk up the stairs, two clones following behind her carrying various different boxes. "By the way Gaara-kun, which room did you end up taking?" Akina asked with a light blush on her face.

"The room at the very opposite end, it had a decent view of the area and I could easily open the window and get to the roof," Gaara replied.

"Is the room next to yours taken yet?" Akina asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

"No, Temari, Kankurou and Ino-san took rooms down here so there are still several left upstairs," Gaara replied.

"That's great!" Akina said happily and quickly ran to the room next to Gaara's. She placed her things down on the ground and so did the clones with her and they promptly exited the room. "Alright now with that done we'll start moving some of my furniture," The girl said coming down the stairs. "Hey Naruto-nii, think you could pop out a few more clones, we're going to need more help with furniture, plus a few of yours dispelled back at the apartment. They kept running into each other and dispelling,"

"Pop more out?" Naruto asked looking annoyed. "Great I'm a popping more clones out…" Naruto added. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as twenty more clones appeared. "Go with Akina-chan and help out, please don't do anything stupid and don't break anything," Naruto commanded as the clones followed Akina out the door.

"Pop out more clones, eh Naruto?" Gaara looked at the teen giving him a smirk.

"Indeed…. Pop…." Naruto replied as the two exited the home headed back toward the apartment. On the way they passed several clones carrying boxes, or pieces of furniture, or other various items. Naruto directed them on where to place some of the items before the two teens continued to head toward the apartment. The two arrived and entered to see the apartment in various stages of being packed and moved.

"Oh Naruto-kun welcome back," Hinata said greeting her boyfriend. "Thank you for helping out as well Gaara-san," Hinata said to the teen earning a nod from him. "The clones have been amazing, we're getting done so fast, with the help of them and of course everyone else,"

"That's good, I came to see how things were and see if we needed more clones, and if I can take anything as well," Naruto told the girl.

"Well we need to get the beds moved, but I was wondering what are we going to do with your bed? I mean Hanabi will take mine since we shared the room and the bed anyway, but not sure if we're taking your bed or leaving it," The girl told Naruto.

"We'll take it and put it in one of the empty rooms for guests and what not," Naruto replied. "I'll crank out some more and have them start moving everyone's beds over,"

"Popping out more you mean right?" Gaara added.

"Yes Gaara, popping out more," Naruto replied looking annoyed and getting a confused look from Hinata. "It's a good thing I got a crap ton of chakra or this would get tiring…" Naruto confessed. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled producing thirty more clones. "Alright guys, operating bed moving time. Some of you guys start moving the mattresses and box springs, and some of you guys start dismantling the bed frames. Don't lose anything please," Naruto commanded as the clones ran off and began their work.

"Hey Naruto, you think we could summon a few toads to help out?" Gaara asked.

"I guess we could try it," Naruto responded. The two teens bite their fingers and performed the hand signs. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" The teens yelled in unison as they slammed their hands onto the ground. Two big human sized toads appeared in a puff a smoke. One was a bright yellowish and the other was a orangey-red.

"Yo Naruto!" Gamakichi said greeting the boys. "What did you call us for?" The toad asked.

"Hey could you lend us a hand in getting some stuff moved, also I wanted to ask a question. You think I could summon a big riding toad outside to help take carry some of this furniture over to our new place faster?" Naruto asked the toad.

"Sure you can, we actually have many toads tasked with similar jobs and duties," The toad replied.

"That's awesome!" Naruto proclaimed. After that the rest of the move went like clockwork. The group made record time in completely the move in a little over five hours, it was only a little after night fall. Naruto and Gaara divided summoning duties, so that Naruto could focus on his clones. Naruto had summoned a grand total of three hundred and twenty four clones before the move was said and done. The group had finished clearing out the old apartment and now was working hard on their new home. Naruto's clone count had dropped to fifty as they were divided and performing many different tasks, from cleaning, and move boxes, to helping rearrange and move furniture. Naruto had also left several clones at the old apartment to simply clean up the place since they left it kind of messy. After another hour of work, the group decided to stop for the night, granted most of the work had been completed. Naruto dispelled his clones and the group all met in the dining room to sit and relax.

"I'll tell you what Naruto, you make even something like moving interesting and entertaining," Kankurou told the group getting various chuckles.

"Hey I got the job done and that's all that matter," Naruto said with a smile though everyone could tell he was pretty worn out. The group chattered for about an hour when surprisingly Naruto was the first to get up and leave the table. The teen headed upstairs and into the study room and sat down and began reading out of the sealing book his father wrote. Naruto studied several of his notes and then made his way into the dojo where he began to practice various different concepts he had been studying. This would be Naruto's routine for the next two days, between helping get the house organized, studying in his new study room, and then practicing. It was at the end of a rather fulfilling training session that he received a summons from Tsunade. The teen immediately headed to the Hokage's office. Naruto entered the office to see Tsunade at her seat as usual with Sakura behind her and the elder toad, Fukasaku on the woman's desk.

"Thank you for coming Naruto," Tsunade said to the teen.

"Thanks for giving me a few days to move, here are the keys to the apartment," Naruto replied and placed a set of keys on the woman's desk. "What's up Nee-chan?"

"Actually Naruto, Fukasaku-sama is the one who summoned for you," Tsunade told the teen.

"Alright then old toad, what did you want?" Naruto turned and asked the elder toad.

"Naruto, I want you to come with me. As long as you don't mind learning the same way Jiraiya-chan did, I'll train you in the Sage Arts," The toad told the boy. "The training will be harsher than anything you've ever done. Do you think you can handle it Naruto-chan?"

"Ero-Sennin did it right? As his apprentice there's no way I won't be able to," Naruto replied confidently.

"_You truly are his apprentice, well said Naruto-chan," _The old toad thought as he stared at the boy for a moment. "Alright then Naruto-chan take the next hour to gather your things and say your goodbyes, we'll meet at the front gates then,"


	20. Chapter Twenty

Hey all just wanted to say something really quick, please check out the Author's Notes at the bottom of the page, because I've got a few things I want to go over really quick. I'd talk about it here but I figured I'd let you all get right into the chapter first.

_**Chapter Twenty:**_

_**The Sage Training ….**_

_**The Approaching Darkness!**_

One hour had quickly passed since he had left Tsunade's office and returned home. He quickly gathered his belongs, in a backpack, especially his notebook and several books from his study. The teen told everyone in the house of what was going on and they all agreed to accompany him to the front gate. The group arrived in a timely fashion.

"A very nice sendoff indeed it would seem," Fukasaku said admiring the group before him. "Now before we go, we should put something in place so you can be called back if something comes up. I have prepared a messenger toad…"

"Don't worry about it old toad," Naruto said with a confident smile. "Hey Gaara, come with me for a minute," Naruto said as he walked off to the side and motioned for Gaara to follow him. The teen did so.

"What do you need from me?" Gaara asked.

"Hey I've been studying this seal the last day or so and I think I've got it down. I thought of it for just such an occasion as the old toad was saying. You're a toad-summoner too, so I think this will work," Naruto told the teen.

"I'm not fond of the idea of being your first living guinea pig to test your seals on…." Gaara replied looking unsure and slightly annoyed.

"Just listen to me damnit, the seal I'm going to place supposed to tie into your consciousness and it's only a one time seal. Basically it'll react if you are somehow knocked out, it'll alert me, and also the other seal is because you and I are on the toad contract. Basically, if crap hits the fan, you can use the seal like a summoning jutsu and summon me back home,"

"This won't hurt me or mess my system up or anything?" Gaara asked cautiously.

"Nope, you won't feel a thing," Naruto replied confidently.

"Fine, let's do this, and be warned… if you screw something up, I'll probably kill you," Gaara replied.

"Alright then fair enough," Naruto responded by performing a few hand signs and channeling his chakra, Naruto then grabbed Gaara by his right bicep and pumped chakra into that area. Gaara's bicep glowed and then a faint black seal appeared before disappearing again as Naruto had stopped channeling his chakra. Naruto then grabbed Gaara's forearm and pumped chakra into it. After a minute or two a circle appeared in black and then disappeared. "There we go. The one on your bicep is the one tied into your consciousness and the one on the forearm is the summoning seal," Naruto told the teen.

"N-Naruto, did you just place seals on Gaara?" Tsunade asked in shock.

"I sure did," Naruto replied with a smile.

"Alright now that we have that all worked out, it's time to go," The elder toad said getting everyone's attention.

"Alright then, I'm ready!" Naruto shouted.

"Be careful Naruto-kun," Hinata told the teen.

"I'm off everyone!" Naruto said excitedly as he turned and began to walk away for a moment and then suddenly stopped in his tracks. "How do we get there again?" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well it would take us a month by foot, and since it's also known as the Mountain of Mazes, without knowing the secret paths to take you'd probably get lost," The elder toad told the teen.

"Oh great, it's going to be this hard just to get there?" Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Naruto-chan, you've already signed our toad contract have you not?" The toad said summoning the toad contract and opening it to where Naruto had signed. "So anyway, it's time to be off,"

"Wait… what?" Naruto said and then suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"H-He disappeared?" Sakura said slightly shocked.

"That was reverse summoning," Tsunade told the group.

"Well then take care," Fukasaku said and also disappearing.

Naruto reappeared in a large forest.

"What in the world was that?" Naruto asked aloud and then looked around to see toads lying about as Fukasaku reappeared beside him as well.

"Yo Naruto!" Gamakichi called to the teen. "I summoned you,"

"Ah I see, that's kind of cool," Naruto replied looking over at the toad.

"Now let's get a bite to eat before we start your training," The old toad said leading the teen to his home. Naruto saw the spread of food and then saw that every dish has insects in it, the teen decided he wasn't that hungry after all.

After about an hour; Naruto was brought before a waterfall surrounded by stone statues.

"Alright Naruto-chan, it's time to start your training. The first thing I'm going to be teaching you is the difference between your regular ninjutsu and sage arts, or senjutsu," Fukasaku told the teen.

"Senjutsu? What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, instead of using the internal energy you have inside your body like you do for ninjutsu, senjutsu involves absorbing outside sources," The old road explained.

"Outside sources? What does that even mean old frog?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"Well Naruto-chan you know how your chakra works, everything to perform ninjutsu, senjutsu you take your internal energies and augment with nature's energy thus making a more powerful form of chakra. In doing so, all of your ninjutsu, genjutsu, even taijutsu getting serious power increases," Fukasaku explained. "So basically you have your internal spiritual energy and physical stamina and combine it with the outside source, which is nature's energy. The techniques used with these three combined is called senjutsu," The toad finished and then looked at Naruto who still looked confused.

"Hey Naruto, it's kind of like ice cream, mint to a chocolate and vanilla swirl cone, it makes it even tastier," Gamakichi added.

"Hey Gamakichi, don't complicate things further," The elder toad replied.

"Ah! I totally get it now!" Naruto shouted.

"W-What!" Fukasaku shouted in shock.

"S-So what's this nature's energy you're talking about?" Naruto asked.

"It's essentially all around you Naruto-chan. It's from the atmosphere and mother earth," The elder explained.

"Naruto, the air and the ground," Gamakichi simplified.

"Ah, I got it," Naruto replied.

"Bah, enough talking, time to show it to you," Fukasaku said and the promptly hopped over to a nearby stone statue and began to lift it into the air.

"Woah, look at all that natural energy!" Gamakichi shouted.

"W-Wait what? Where? I don't see anything," Naruto replied as the elder toad finished lifting the huge statue over his head.

"H-He lifted that thing!" Naruto shouted in shock.

"So what do you think Naruto-chan? This is what you can do using the power of nature's energy," The elder replied and then dropped the statue back down.

"But I don't get it, what did you do exactly? I saw you make a seal and that was it," Naruto added still looking shocked.

"You can't sense the nature's energy yet, so naturally you can't draw it in yourself," The elder replied.

"Right, so what do I have to do?" Naruto asked.

"You'll have to become one with earth my boy," Fukasaku replied.

"Basically Naruto to become with the earth is to die," Gamakichi told the teen.

"D-Die? I've got to die?" Naruto asked looking nervous.

"Gamakichi, did you just say Naruto-chan has to die?" The elder added. "Relax Naruto-chan you don't have to actually die. Now let me finish explaining everything. The way to make yourself essentially 'one' with nature and its energies is to learn to sense it and draw it into your body and as you make it a part of yourself you learn to control its flow. To make it even more simply put for you, it's to sit perfectly still and not move a muscle,"

"Sit still?

"You have to stop disrupting the natural flow of the energy all around you. That's the first step," The elder added.

"So I just got to stop moving and sit still? That sounds easy," Naruto replied.

"Naruto, you really don't get it," Gamakichi added with a sigh.

"For all living creatures, sitting perfectly still for long periods of times is about the hardest thing any of us can do," The elder once again added.

"Considering I don't have a lot of time, if it's what I got to do then I'll do it, but is there an easier or faster way?" Naruto asked.

"Well… This waterfall here is actually the secret toad oil of the Myouboku Mountains," The elder hesitantly responded.

"Toad oil?" Naruto asked looking puzzled.

"Just come here for a second Naruto-chan," The elder replied and Naruto did as he was told. The elder grabbed Naruto by his arm rolled up his sleeve and stuck a finger into the oil and then rubbed it on Naruto's arm. "The oil is like a natural magnet for nature's energy. This oil will help with your training,"

"Wow… this is kind of cool. I can feel it making my skin tingle already," Naruto replied.

"Rubbing the oil on your body will make you draw in all sorts of power from all around and over time, you'll definitely learn to feel it in your skin and you'll have to focus on the feeling and sensation you get. From there you'll eventually be able to draw out the energy without the oil at all however…. There are risks…" The elder toad finished his statement as Naruto's arm and part of his face started to turn toad like. Naruto saw his arm and immediately looked in the toad oil fountain and saw his reflection and was quite stunned. "If you can't learn to control the natural energies you will start to turn into a toad yourself," The elder then suddenly made a club appear as Naruto freaked out at his transformation. The elder suddenly clobbered Naruto in the back of the head.

"OWW! What the hell?" Naruto shouted and then realized he was back to normal.

"It's all about the balance Naruto-chan. Senjutsu won't work without the balance off all three energies working in perfect harmony. Fukasaku finished explaining everything and then looked over at the boy who was taking everything in. "Let me add one more thing Naruto-chan. Even your master, Jiraiya-chan never fully mastered this. When he generated the chakra for the sage arts even he turned into a toad a little bit, but even then what he did was something to be impressed with," The elder looked at the teen again and saw no fear in the boy. "You don't seem scared at all, anything to say?"

"My will and my way of the ninja are the same as Ero-Sennin's I will master this!" Naruto proclaimed confidently.

It was from there that Naruto would spend much time mediating using the toad oil. Every time Naruto started to turn into a toad, the elder, Fukasaku would smack him with his club. This went on for over an hour before Naruto stood up and began to give the sign for his shadow clones.

"I'll make this go by even faster by using Kage Bunshin," Naruto said aloud. "This way I can get even more experience, even faster,"

"Kage Bunshin is a great way to train; if you have the chakra however, for sage training remember that the original gets the experience of the clone and if a clone fully turns into a statue then you would once the clone dispelled. If you insist on using it, then no more than four," The elder replied. After a while and a fun game of whack-a-Naruto the beaten teen lied on the ground and outwardly cursed.

"I didn't think it be quite this difficult…" Naruto sighed.

"True strength comes from hard training after all," The elder added.

"I know that already, hell if it meant getting as strong as Ero-Sennin, anyone would do it," Naruto replied.

"Naruto-chan that would be useless, this training isn't something just anyone can do. This training concerns you and Jiraiya-chan specifically. If it didn't I would have never brought you here," The elder told the blond.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You have to have an enormous amount of chakra. If you didn't you could never draw out the nature's energy. That is how great this training is… and furthermore… only those who have the guts and the heart can truly become a sage," Fukasaku added. After hearing what the elder had to say and confident smile returned to Naruto who then jumped into the toad oil and from there went about the mediation for several more hours. Finally Naruto made some progress and was able to see the energy. From there it went from being able to see it to being able to lift the stone statue while using it.

"It looks like you have finally mastered the toad oil, Naruto-chan," Fukasaku told the teen after over a day of mediation using the oil. The teen who was now sitting directly under the toad oil waterfall looked over at the elder.

"I can feel all kinds of strength welling up inside me," Naruto replied.

"From here on you must now learn to gather the energy without the use of the toad oil," The elder told the teen who had hopped up onto of the waterfall and on top of another statue. "Ninjutsu exhausts you the more you use them because you're using your own chakra. Senjutsu however, takes in the nature's energy and thus you actually recover more quickly.

"Maybe now, I'll be able to master it…" Naruto said quietly.

"Naruto-chan, I almost forgot, I wanted to give this to you today," The elder said pulling out an old book.

"What is it?" Naruto asked jumping back down to the ground. "A book?" Naruto added seeing the item.

"This is the first story Jiraiya-chan ever wrote. Jiraiya-chan's heart is in this book my boy," The elder replied and then handed it to the teen. "Read it, it is right up your alley,"

"The legend of the gutsy ninja?" Naruto read the title of the book aloud.

Naruto spent the afternoon reading the book. Toward the end and even afterward reading the author's notes tears formed in eyes of the blond as he remembered his teacher and the time they spent together during the training trip.

FLASHBACK

"Hey where's Gaara?" Naruto asked as he approached Jiraiya who was sitting in front of a shrine meant for prayer.

"I sent his out to train on some of those new techniques I gave him the other day. Sit down Naruto," The older man told his student. Naruto did as asked. "I was thinking about back when you and Sasuke fought when Sasuke first left the village. You had told me that Sasuke wanted to break his bonds, his ties with you and the village…"

"It's the same as you right? You use to be friends with Orochimaru, what caused him to leave?" Naruto asked.

"He changed after his parents were killed. He started acting strange and started obsessing over forbidden techniques. I guess… in the end he really wanted to see his parents again…. Either that or he wanted revenge on the village for their deaths. My parents hadn't been killed so in a sense it was the same as you with Sasuke. He had told me as well that I didn't understand anything about it. In the end maybe he was right, maybe I didn't understand. But even someone like me can see that hatred is spreading…" The man told his student.

"Hatred? Spreading?" Naruto replied looking puzzled.

"I want to do something about, but I don't know what to do, I don't have the answers yet. But I believe that one day, the time will come where people can understand each other," The Sannin added.

"That all sounds hard and confusing to me," Naruto grinned.

"If I can't find the answer though, it'll be your job to pick up where I left off my boy," Jiraiya told his apprentice.

"Okay! If that's what you want, then I can't refuse!" Naruto proclaimed getting a laugh out of Jiraiya. "Hey! Why are you laughing?" Naruto asked now looking slightly annoyed.

"It's nothing my boy, I just feel like that smile of yours is my salvation, I'm grateful more than anything else that I took you on as my apprentice," Jiraiya said with a smile.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Ero-Sennin… I don't need an autograph or anything else…." The teen started to say aloud. _"I don't need it because you've given me something so much more important…" _The teen finished to himself.

The sage training continued for many more days as Naruto sat higher off the ground on top of a toad statue. The teen was having difficulty gather natural energy without the use of the toad oil and thus was getting a beating from the elder and his club.

"Damn… I can't believe how much harder this is without the toad oil," Naruto commented. "Say I've been thinking, couldn't I take the oil with me and use it, so I didn't have to focus as much?"

"Naruto-chan that's impossible. The toad oil would evaporate rapidly as soon as you left the mountains. The oil is only meant to be the starting point and nothing more. After that talk the elder brought Naruto to another area full of tall spikey pillars high above the ground. It was there that the teen would continue his training. It took several more days for the teen not to fall seemingly to his death before the elder would grab him with his tongue and pull him back upward. Several more days would go by and Naruto finally got the grasp of the training and was pulling in the natural energy from around him and combining it with his body. The teen sat still and looked forward his eyes had turned yellow and changed into that of the eyes of a toad and the pigments that formed around his eyes.

"_He's done it!" The dark pigment and eyes, and no other real toad transformations, he's surpassed Jiraiya-chan! He's a sage now," _The elder thought. "How does it feel Naruto-chan?"

"It's amazing, I truly feel one with nature now," The teen replied. The teen then feel from his perch and crashed hard into the ground below. The teen sat up and realized almost immediately that he wasn't injured. "Woah…. That didn't hurt at all,"

"That's because you're in sage mode now. Now that you've achieved it, we can start the final steps," The elder told the teen.

"Final Steps? There's more than just this awesome sage mode?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Indeed my boy, its time I teach you the fighting style that goes with sage mode. It's called Frog-Fu!" The elder told the boy.

It was now late at night and while the toads slept Naruto was out training perfecting one his techniques and taking the time to study other things like his notes and books.

"I've got a lot more work to do, but at least I know where to start from," The teen said aloud to nobody in particular.

Many of the shinobi of the leaf village had been very busy since the Jounin exams. One such shinobi, Nara Shikamaru was now with Shiho and Sakura once again going over the code that had been deciphered.

"So maybe the six Peins were just an elaborate genjutsu and that female Akatsuki member had some kind of special technique. Maybe she was the one really attacking Jiraiya-sama," Shikamaru told the two women.

"I don't think so, that elder frog had told us that Jiraiya-sama was physically stabbed by all six of them all at once," Sakura replied. "Even though he did say that Jiraiya-sama had killed three of them and yet they came back to life. I don't know it all seems so far-fetched,"

"When Akatsuki is involved there is no such thing as too far-fetched, Sakura," The Nara boy replied.

Many other people in the village were hard as work as well, including the autopsy department and of course the torture and interrogation department as well. Everyone was working hard to figure out the mystery of the man known as Pein. The village had no idea that the very man they were trying to figure out was just outside the village after killing several Konoha ninja the six beings known as 'Pein' stood ready to begin their assault.

"They have yet to know the true meaning of pain, I shall show them…" The man said coldly as he stared at the village wall.

A/N: Alright so firstly as always I just want to thank everyone for supporting me, I think even though it doesn't make up for all the time I've taken off from writing I do think I'm making pretty good progress. So these next several chapters coming up I will say aren't going to be my best, I'm not one hundred percent satisfied with them because most of the stuff has been covered in the manga, unfortunately I felt this stuff shouldn't be skipped so I added it so just wanted to get that out of the way. My next two things are I would actually like some opinions from you guys. I'm thinking about going back and adding dividers sort of to scenes. I guess the best example I can give without actually showing you all is lets say Naruto is talking to someone in Konoha and then the scene changes to someone talking or doing something somewhere else and I'll do my best to describe the scene change naturally but I'm thinking it might make it easier for everyone to sort a a divider to signify a scene change. So that's one thing I want you guys' opinions on and lastly the other thing is I'm thinking of also going back and changing jutsu names to there English counterparts, not so much for jutsu that have already been used in the series and people know them but for when I have to come up with new jutsu instead of recycling a lot of the same ones over and over. Now jutsu like Chidori and Rasengan are obvious going to stay the same cause yea... "Spiraling Sphere!" doesn't sound anywhere close to as good as the good ole' "Rasengan!"... So anyway those are two things I wanted your guys' opinions on. Oh and before I forget, I wanted to answer a suggestion I believe Dragon Man 180 left for me concerning having Gaara go with them on the Sage Training. To be totally honest, I did think about it but for what I had planned for Gaara, I needed him to stay behind and part of why that is you'll have read at the beginning of this chapter, the other part will be during Pein's invasion. So anyway that's all and thanks again to everyone who has read the story and especially to those who leave me reviews.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

_**Chapter Twenty One:**_

_**The True Meaning of Pain…**_

_**The Deadly Assault on the Village!**_

The leaf village really had no idea what was to befall them this day….

"We will split up into two groups. A diversionary group and a search party," The man instructed. "The diversionary group with consist of the asura realm, animal realm, and preta sphere. The search party will be deva realm, human realm, and the woeful state. Konan you will be with the search party as well. With the orders given the female 'Pein' known as the animal realm was launched through the area above the leaf village. The animal realm Pein landed on top of a building and quickly summoned everyone else. "Now scatter!" The deva realm Pein commanded and thus the attack began. The Asura realm Pein began randomly firing missiles from his arm at buildings causing a sudden panic of shinobi and villagers.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" The animal realm Pein shouted and then summoned a giant centipede like creature that began to thrash around and destroy buildings. Meanwhile the one known as the Human Realm Pein was targeting shinobi for info on the where a bouts of Naruto and when he could get no info he would rip the soul of the person right out of their body, killing them instantly.

Buildings where falling left and right, and so where people as the Pein's looked for the information on Naruto.

"H-Hey, are you alright?" Iruka asked with concern in his voice as he checked on a downed and injured shinobi. It was then that the one known as the deva Pein appeared behind the scarred Chuunin.

"You have two choices… You can tell me where the Kyuubi child is or you can die," The man said, staring at Iruka coldly.

"_So this man is in Akatsuki," _Iruka thought as a nervous sweat dripped from his face.

"Your answer… Now!" The man demanded.

"I'd never tell you anything," Iruka replied.

"Very well then…" Deva Pein replied as he went to strike Iruka down with one of his chakra rods. It was then that the man's arm was caught before the strike could land.

"So… you're causing such a huge ruckus throughout the village in order to conduct a quiet search from the shadows are you?" Kakashi said his Sharingan already revealed.

"K-Kakashi-san!" Iruka said looking at the man.

"Iruka, get out of here, I'll handle him," Kakashi replied. The man nodded and then draped the downed leaf-nin over him and fled. Kakashi broke the rod Pein was holding causing Pein to throw a round house kick. Kakashi ducked and performed a jutsu.

"Doton: Doryuheki!" Kakashi yelled summoning an earth wall behind Pein as the man spun around produced another chakra rod and pierced Kakashi in the shoulder with the rod. "Raikiri!" Kakashi yelled as attacked, when he suddenly felt an odd surge of chakra within him. The surge gave Pein enough time to move his head as the attack struck the wall instead of its intended target.

"_What was that just now?" _Kakashi wondered.

"Sharingan No Kakashi, it is an honor… Now tell me, where is the Kyuubi child?" Pein asked the man snapping him back to reality.

"Bite me!" Kakashi replied as he leaps back and away from the man. Kakashi began to form his Raikiri again when suddenly he was hit by a force that smashed the wall behind Pein and threw Kakashi backward.

Naruto was sitting at the elder toads' table 'enjoying' the interesting food they had. The teen had been studying his notebook and thinking when Fukasaku began to speak snapping the boy back to reality.

"Naruto-chan you can now gather and form senjutsu chakra and you've even master Frog-Fu to a point I think it's time to tell you that one last part… It is the risks of using Sage Mode," The toad told the teen.

"Risks?" Naruto asked looking concerned.

"Yes, the risks of Sage Mode. It is only when you've got a handle on the risks that you can truly use Sage Mode," The old toad replied.

"So what are these risks?" Naruto asked.

"Well as you know you can currently only use Sage Mode for only five minutes at a time. Also, to draw nature's chakra you have to stand perfectly still. In a fight, as you know you cannot do that. You could only do that if you had enough people there to help you draw the enemy's fire away from you. If you're on your own, that is impossible," The elder told the teen.

"So basically it's useless for me in a fight…." Naruto replied now looking depressed.

"Now boy, cheer up, it's not useless at all. I'll be there to help you with your weakness. Naruto-chan if you and I fuse we'll be alright," Fukasaku told the teen. "Well I guess I say fuse but it's really more like me just hanging on to you,"

"S-So how does that work?" Naruto asked.

"Basically we sort of split the work of the whole standing still and moving thing. Jiraiya-chan had both me and ma on his shoulders during his Sage Mode. So don't you worry and let's go give it a try," The elder told the boy. The elder toad and Naruto were now in an empty field practicing the 'fusion'. Fukasaku would jump on Naruto's shoulder and then be launched off repeatedly.

"I don't get it, it's not working. I get a wave of chakra thrown back at me and it throws me off. I could of expected that if the Kyuubi was still inside of you, but I had heard the beast died, reviving you so I'm not entirely sure what's going on…" The elder stated.

"Umm… about that…" Naruto said looking down at the ground.

"What is it boy?" Fukasaku asked.

"What if I told you that…. The Kyuubi wasn't dead?" Naruto asked getting a look of shock from the elder.

"But Tsunade-chan told me…" The elder started to talk but Naruto shook his head.

"Ero-Sennin, Gaara, and I are the only ones who knew. We found out during the training trip. The Kyuubi didn't die and well, the seal isn't really gone," Naruto stated and then looked for the signal to continue his story. "When I was dying the seal really did seem to break and unleash the fox, but it was more like its essence or spirit manifesting in pure chakra. Doing what he did for me caused him to go into a death-like hibernation type state. It's my own fault for not really knowing as I never visited my own mind scape afterward. As for the seal it is almost completely gone, only piece of it remains on the cage binding him. It's strong enough to keep him in me, but not strong enough to contain all of its chakra, that's why my eyes stayed, liked his and my chakra turned purple. It's the constant mixture of the two chakras. We didn't tell Nee-chan because we kind of wanted it to be a trump card. I had learned to control my transformation all the way through five tails and still maintain control despite the state and form I take with all five tails out," Naruto finished his story.

"I see… this changes things then Naruto-chan. Kyuubi's chakra is repelling me…" The elder replied.

"Well damnit… If we can't fuse then I've got no choice but to learn how to gather nature's chakra while on the move," Naruto told the elder and began to run around while trying to focus.

"Naruto-chan it's a waste of time!" The elder replied.

"Well I'm not just going to except that. If that's what I have to do then I have to do it and that's that!" Naruto shouted.

"It doesn't change the fact that it is impossible… look, I'm sorry. At any rate, I know it is hard for you to accept it, but that's just how it is…" The elder replied.

Naruto stood there for a moment and stared at the back of the elder.

"That code… was left to me from Ero-Sennin…" Naruto stated.

"I'm aware of that Naruto-chan, thanks you we now have the key to Pein's mystery…" The elder started to reply but was interrupted.

"That's not it at all. It was a message he left for me personally as well…. I'm his apprentice and if that message if his way of the ninja than I… I won't just stand around and complain that it's impossible. I won't ever give up because that too is part of my way…"

The village was rocked by the sounds of the attack; it didn't take long for everyone to notice as the smoke began to rise up into the clouds. Tsunade stood in here office and watched from the window as the attack begun. Fear and concern spread across her face as the horrible realization had finally hit home.

"It has begun…" Tsunade said aloud. "We have to call Naruto back,"

The village was in an uproar, a high state of panic as villagers shattered and ran franticly away from the attacks. The village was being engulfed by the flames of battle. A child was knocked down and almost trampled as villagers scrambled to get away. An elderly woman stopped to help the child only for both of them to see the giant centipede creature right before them. The creature had spotted then and went to strike only to be clobbered fiercely and sent flying backwards as a certain pink haired ninja jumped to make the save.

"Are you okay?" Sakura turned to check on the two. She immediately began to heal the child who had gotten a wound on his leg from falling beforehand.

"Sakura!" A voice said calling out to the teen. Sakura turned to see the voice belonged to Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei! What the hell is going on here?" Sakura asked the man.

"It's Akatsuki. They've come here looking for Naruto," Iruka replied.

"Iruka-sensei please take this woman and this child to the hospital, I'll be along to help out shortly," Sakura asked the man getting a nod of approval.

Tsunade was still in her office, the woman was about to send for Gaara to have him bring Naruto back when she was suddenly approached by the two elder council members.

"Tsunade, leave Naruto on Myouboku Mountain," The elder woman known as Koharu told Tsunade.

"It is Naruto that the Akatsuki is after," The elder known as Homura stated.

"So what!" Tsunade shouted.

"Naruto is still a child and this is the man that killed Jiraiya…." The elder woman started to say but she along with Homura was grabbed harshly by Tsunade. "W-What are you doing!"

FLASHBACK

"I won't die, not until I've become Hokage!" Tsunade remembered the time Naruto fought Kabuto before they returned to the village.

"I'm going to avenge Ero-Sennin, I can't just sit around and wait," Tsunade thought back to just before Naruto left for his Sage Training.

"Our job is to set an example for the next generation. For that purpose I'll gladly die and do it with a smile," Tsunade remembered her last talk with Jiraiya before he left to face Pein.

"I can tell that boy really loved Jiraiya-chan. I want him to be the 'child of prophecy'… I couldn't bare it if he wasn't," She remembered the elder toad telling her. "After all, Jiraiya-chan entrusted everything to him…"

END OF FLASHBACK

"T-Tsunade let go of me this instant!" The elder woman yelled snapping Tsunade back to reality.

"We are your advisers; just who do you think you are?" Homura proclaimed.

"Just who the hell do you think you are!" Tsunade yelled. "You can't treat him like a child forever! Naruto has inherited the very spirit of what Konoha is! He's growing up little by little each and every day and he will surpass even Jiraiya! He's not something to just be hidden away! Uzumaki Naruto is one of the gifted shinobi who protect our village!" Tsunade stated and left the two elders go causing them to fall on the ground. "Just like my grandfather, the first Hokage, had faith in you and entrusted you with the village, now it is your turn to have faith in the children that have grown up and become strong for the sake of this village,"

"Very well then… do as you like," The elder woman said as the two elders made their exit just as Shizune entered the room.

Kakashi was now struggling to pull himself out of the rumble caused from whatever attack the one known as Deva Pein had performed.

"_W-What was that move just now?" _ Kakashi thought as he pulled himself up. "It didn't feel like a shock wave… what was that? Everything around him was just blown away…"

"What about this!" Kakashi yelled as a dog of made of out lightning chakra charged Pein only for it be repelled as well. "So as I feared… it repels both physical attacks and ninjutsu. That's pretty impressive… but now what should I do?" Just then, the Asura Realm Pein appeared. "Great… another one,"

Upon entering Tsunade's office Shizune showed the woman one of the chakra rods that she and the autopsy team had pulled out of the corpse of the Pein that was brought back.

"Take a look at this Tsunade-sama, it is sort of a chakra receiver, they were stuck all throughout Pein's body. Also, according to Fukasaku-sama, these chakra receivers were in all of the Peins that they encountered," Shizune told the older woman.

"So in other words, they all move according to the chakra signals they receive. That's interesting… receivers…" Tsunade replied.

"Also, they're active right now… I'm sure this has something to do with Pein's strength," Shizune told the woman.

"Shizune I want you to head over to the interrogation squad and tell them what you've learned. I'll be upstairs waiting for any information and using Katsuyu with helping all the wounded," Tsunade proclaimed. "Let's go!" Tsunade yelled and rushed out of the room.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

_**Chapter Twenty Two:**_

_**Kakashi VS Pein …**_

_**The Frightening Power of Deva Realm Pein!**_

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Tsunade yelled as the giant slug Katsuyu appeared. "Attach yourself to everyone in the village. Use my chakra to heal them!" Tsunade commanded the giant slug.

"The leaf village looks to be in quite a tight pinch," The giant slug replied.

"Please just hurry!" Tsunade pleaded.

"I understand," The giant slug then broke into thousands of smaller slugs and began to scatter and attach themselves to people throughout the village.

"I swear by the name of Hokage, that I will protect this village no matter what!" Tsunade proclaimed.

Hatake Kakashi was having a very bad day, he thought waking up to a hangover was bad and then this goes and happens. Fighting one Pein was difficult enough, but another Pein just had to arrive.

"I've got you!" Kakashi proclaimed as he attempted to pierce the Asura Realm Pein with his Raikiri. The Pein ducked out of the way however and avoided being hit. _"He was facing the other way and yet he still dodged?"_ Kakashi thought and then remembered how the elder toad said that all the Peins' eyes were linked. "This is insane… Did Jiraiya-sama really fight six of them at the same time?" Kakashi had said and then noticed the Asura Pein removing his Akatsuki cloak to reveal several faces on the head and an odd saw-blade looking tail coming out of its back. It was then that the Deva Realm Pein used a technique and began to pull Kakashi toward him. "Damn it! I'm being pulled in…"

"I see… So that is that Pein's powers…" Kakashi whispered as he tried to fight whatever force was pulling him in. Kakashi reached into his pouch and produced a chain that had weights on both ends. He tossed the chain and it wrapped around a broken pillar from a building that bad been destroyed as inched closer to the Asura Realm Pein and toward the saw-blade tail that was extended outward. Kakashi was suddenly pierced by the tail only to distort and turn into lightning.

"I see… A Raikou Bunshin…" Pein said to himself. It was then that the Asura Pein was smashed into the ground by a giant fist as Deva Pein was able to jump out of the way.

"Looks like it's one down now Kakashi," Chouji's father said as he as Chouji appeared. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, somehow…" Kakashi replied.

"Are you going to be able to keep fighting?" Akimichi Chouza asked the man.

"I've used up about half my chakra trying to figure this guy out…" Kakashi replied. "But thankfully I'm starting to get a handle on what this man's powers are,"

It was then that several Akimichi clan members charged in to attack Pein.

"Shinra Tensei!" Deva Pein announced and proceeded to blow the clan members away.

"W-What was that?" Chouza asked.

"He was repelling our attacks," Kakashi replied. "His techniques places him at the center of some sort of force field that can either draw something or push it away, luckily for us he can't do it repeatedly,"

"The intervals are too short for close combat," Chouza told the man.

"I know but right now it's the only thing we have to go on. It isn't much but I have a plan and I'll need your help," Kakashi told the two Akimichi members.

Kakashi then sudden came up from out of the ground right in front of Deva Pein and attempted to stab him with a kunai. Pein however countered by using his Shinra Tensei to fire Kakashi back.

"I'm impressed; you wasted no movement at all. People like you must always be eliminated immediately to avoid having you become a problem later on," Deva Pein said looking down on the fallen Kakashi.

"Now!" Kakashi shouted.

"Nikudan Sensha!" Chouza yelled rolling in rapidly from the right. "Akimichi Kata: Boushi Kachuu!" Chouji proclaimed as he came in from the left spinning rapid in what look liked as the technique says fierce spinning vortex or tornado. Pein however looked unafraid and simply blew the two Akimichi members away. The two clan members however produced the chain that Kakashi had thrown earlier and it proceeded to wrap around the man trapping his arms.

"_That man… Hatake Kakashi… He buried the chain underground before his attack so that I would not notice it," _Pein thought as Kakashi came before him his Raikiri charged and aimed at his head.

"Finish him Kakashi!" Chouza yelled as the downed Asura Realm Pein suddenly emerged in front of Deva Realm Pein just as Kakashi struck with his Raikiri. The technique tore the Asura Pein apart but the Deva Pein escaped unharmed. Through the attack the Deva Pein was able to use his Shinra Tensei again and blow away Kakashi and the Akimichi's.

"It would seem that you're finished now…" Deva Pein said looking down at Kakashi who was buried up to his chest in debris and rumble. You don't appear to be a shadow clone either. This time you will indeed die," Pein looked around and saw Chouza and Chouji down as well and then looked down at his feet to see a board with several nails in it, obviously it came from one of the buildings that had been destroyed. He began to use his technique to pull the nails out of the board as he looked over at Kakashi. _"He is still dangerous so I will use caution,"_ Pein thought as a he aimed a nail at Kakashi's head. "You will now know what true Pein is…" The man said and then fired the nail toward Kakashi.

Yamanaka Inoichi was hard at work diving deep into the mind of the main that Jiraiya had captured. He had seen many memories including the woman known as Konan talking to the two men who were carrying around corpses for the woman. One corpse was a woman as well. Ino had watched on as the squad was hard at work when Shizune suddenly entered the room.

"Hokage-sama has ordered me to exchange some information," Shizune announced.

"What have you learned?" The scarred man known as Ibiki asked.

"Yes I'll explain everything. If we combine all our information we should finally get some answers," Shizune said to the man. Little did they all know but the Animal and Human Realm Peins had just dropped onto the roof of their building. Meanwhile a slightly battered Chouji stood over his fallen father as tears poured down his face.

"D-Dad you covered me… I…" Chouji cried but was interrupted

"C-Chouji, if you can still move then you must inform Tsunade-sama about this Pein's powers," Kakashi told the teen weakly.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" Chouji managed to spit out looking at the man in shock.

"You don't have time to be shocked, do that later, you have to run. You have to get to Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi proclaimed. "D-Don't let your father's sacrifice go to waste,"

"You're a pretty tough one after all…" The broken and mangled Asura Realm Pein said as it aimed its aimed toward Chouji and fired a missile.

"Damn! He's aiming for Chouji!" Kakashi cursed aloud. "Chouji! Run!" Kakashi yelled.

"Thank you for protecting me dad!" Chouji stood up and performed several hand signs. "Akimichi Kata: Sumiyakaheki!" Chouji yelled and then took off in an incredible burst of speed as the missile followed behind him.

"_With so little chakra left I won't be able to completely destroy that Pein's body, and if I use it again that'll be it… everything I have left… I'll most definitely…. Die!" _Kakashi thought as he opened his Sharingan eye and produced his own version of the Mangekyou Sharingan. "But that doesn't matter, I have to make sure that information reaches Tsunade-sama," Kakashi proclaimed and used the rest of his strength to complete absorb the missile and allow Chouji to escape.

"_He must have used that same technique to save himself from Deva Realm's attack…" _The Asura Pein thought.

"_Well…. This is it for me…. Obito… Rin…" _Kakashi thought to himself as he started to remember the past.

FLASHBACK

"I don't care… what the villagers say… you're a great ninja…" Kakashi remember looking down at Obito who was crushed by a boulder saving Kakashi. "I'm dying…. But I'll be your eyes… and keep on watching… take care of Rin…" Obito had told his teammate.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Obito…. I'm sorry… it looks like you won't be able to be my eyes any longer… I wasn't able to protect Rin either… I broke my promise to you… forgive me… "

"Obito… Rin… Sensei…"

"I guess I'll be there soon…." Kakashi had said as he wandered down a dark road. Kakashi suddenly stopped at the light he saw up ahead and a figure sitting down by a fire.

"Ahh.. That you Kakashi?" The figured asked.

"So this is where you've been, eh?" Kakashi said arriving and then sat down next to figure.

"So will you tell me about yourself?" The figure asked.

"Certainly, but it's going to take a while," Kakashi replied with a smile. "That alright, dad?"

With that the remaining life left the man's eyes and his body went limp.

The Animal Pein began using a summoning jutsu and the Human Realm charged toward its target, meanwhile Shizune was finishing her explanation of their discovery.

"There transferring chakra to each other? That sounds similar to our clan's abilities," Ino asked.

Just then a giant Rhino burst its head through the building shocking everyone. At that moment many miniature Katsuyu's appeared and attached themselves to Ino, Shizune, and everyone in the room.

"I made it just in time," The slug said.

"You have my gratitude Katsuyu!" Shizune replied.

"W-What is this? An Enemy?" Ino asked slightly freaked out.

"Relax girl, it's the Hokage's summon, Katsuyu," Ibiki told the girl. The rhino and suddenly a three headed dog proceeded to completely rip off the roof of the build causing most of the building to crumble. Inoichi was in for a shock when he looked upward and saw the corpse of the girl he had seen in the memories of the man that Jiraiya had brought back looking down upon then, very much alive.

"No doubt about, that's the girl…" Inoichi said aloud. "But what's going on?"

"Inoichi-san what do you mean?' Shizune asked.

"That was definitely a corpse and now it's alive and using summoning jutsu," Inoichi replied.

Shizune thought back to some of the things that Fukasaku had said about the fight Jiraiya had with Pein and how each Pein only had one ability and the corpse he sent back to Konoha happened to be the summoner. "I need to know more Inoichi-san and maybe we can figure this out," Shizune proclaimed.

"Then go, the assassination squad and I will hold them off," Ibiki told the group. Ino, Shizune and Inoichi took the opportunity to flee.

"For the moment we'll head to the cipher department," Shizune told the two Yamanaka's as the two giant summons began to charge at the small group.

"It is us you'll be fighting!" Ibiki claimed getting the Animal Realm Pein's attention as he and several Anbu members stayed behind.

Naruto was running through the field with Fukasaku hopping alongside him while trying to gather natural energy. The result was that Naruto would start to change into a frog and the elder would clobber him.

"Damn… I can do this," Naruto spat.

"Naruto-chan, take a break, I can't keep up with you like this," The elder replied.

"No, I can't do that, I have to keep going to make up for all the time I'm wasting!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Look Naruto-chan I've never tried anything like this before, trying to run and gather natural energy which takes perfect stillness to do. It's almost like looking right and left at the same exact time,"

"That's it!" Naruto yelled happily leaving the elder confused.

Someone who wasn't looking happy was the fifth Hokage, through Katsuyu user her chakra she could feel all the damage inflicted to the village and especially the people in it. It was then that Chouji arrived on the scene.

"T-Tsunade-sama!" Chouji shouted getting the woman's attention. "W-We've figured out one of the Pein's powers," The boy told the older woman.

"Tell me Chouji," Tsunade replied.

"A man age twenty five to thirty, he has six piercings in his nose and seven in his ears, he uses some sort of gravitation and repulsion power," The boy told her. "He can draw anything toward him and repel anything away from him including all attacks, but he has a five second interval between usages,"

"That's great work Chouji, we can save more people now, we'll use Katsuyu to relay that message," Tsunade commanded.

"My dad's team provided backup for Kakashi… I think I'm the only one who survived," Chouji told the woman.

"Chouji go back to your father and take him to the hospital immediately, if you hurry we can still save him," The woman replied.

"Y-You mean my father is still…." Tears of joy filled the teen's eyes.

"Yes, but please hurry!" Tsunade told the teen.

Sakura was busy running around help anyone she could the girl was getting tired from all the chakra she had been using. The teen had pulled a man from some rumble when a voice came from behind her.

"Where is Uzumaki Naruto?" Deva Pein asked in a demanding manner.

"Y-You won't get him," Sakura replied as she turned to face him fear very much in her voice.

"Then die…" Deva Pein replied as he shot a nail that he had carried with him from his fight with Kakashi at the girl. Sakura knew she could dodge closed her eyes waiting for the end as she thought about the man she loved.

"_S-Sasuke-kun…" _The girl waited for several moments before cracking her eyes open. She looked up to the familiar fan on the back of a familiar blue jacket.

"Sakura… take that man and get him out of here. You should be at the hospital attending to the injured," Sasuke said to the girl, his head only turned slightly to look at her, a smirk on his face.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura managed to say still in slight shock.

"Now Sakura, please go, you have an important job to do," Sasuke told the girl.

"B-But Sasuke-kun I can't leave you here with this guy," Sakura replied concern deep in her voice.

"Don't underestimate me, I'll be fine, but I need you to leave and stay safe if I'm going to fight at my full potential," Sasuke told the girl.

"F-Fine but please be careful and don't die on me," Sakura replied picking up the injured man and running off. Sasuke turned his attention back to the man before him, his Sharingan eyes active and ready.

"_Sorry Sakura… don't know if I can promise you that," _Sasuke thought as blood began to drip onto the ground below his feet, his shirt and jacket started to darken with the red liquid around the left side where one of his kidney's would be.

"Another Sharingan?" I've dealt with one already a very short time ago," Deva Pein told the teen. "It also took me a while to inflict serious damage to him, where as you show up; and almost die immediately,"

"So you fought Kakashi? Oh and don't worry about me, I'm not really hurt that badly," The teen lied.

"Yes I've already 'dealt' with Hatake Kakashi, and as for you, there is no need to act bravely, you're going to die," Pein replied.

"Shut up already and let's do this…." Sasuke told the many as he readied himself for combat.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

_**Chapter Twenty Three:**_

_**The Fallen Heroes ….**_

_**The Return of the Sun!**_

A badly wounded Sasuke prepares for battle again Deva Realm Pein, the same man whom Kakashi fell to earlier. Now it's Sasuke's turn…

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled and charged in only to be fired back harshly his body embedded into a building.

"Useless…" Deva Pein told the teen.

"Chidori Senbon!" Sasuke yelled firing the chakra needles in only for Pein to dodge and then proceed to pull the teen toward him as he produced a chakra rod and prepared to pierce the boy's body. Sasuke seeing this used his feet to block the stab and turned his body allowing his feet to snap the rod and spin out and land on feet only to be met with a kick that the teen caught with his hands and used to jump up into the air on over and behind Pein. "Now… Chidori!" Sasuke yelled from close range stabbing the attack forward hoping to pierce the man. Pein however caught the teen's hand and arm with his own and held it under his arm pit and then broke the boy's arm causing him to scream.

"Shinra Tensei!" Deva Pein shouted hitting Sasuke with the full force of the attack sending flying backward bouncing into the ground repeatedly before crashing through some debris and skidding to a halt several feet away. "You, just like Kakashi, will know pain…" The man the used his technique to pull Sasuke up and off the ground straight at him, he produced another rod and this time pierced the raven haired teen fully in the chest. The teen gasped and threw up blood and then was harshly tossed aside off the rod and onto the ground where blood began to dampen the floor around him.

"_Damn… damn… damn… Naruto… Sakura…"_ Sasuke thought for a moment his eyes returned to normal no longer able to maintain his Sharingan. His eyes began to blur as he saw the man before him begin to walk away. Sasuke reached out and grabbed the man by the leg.

"N-Not letting…. You… get away yet…." Sasuke said looking up at the man weakly but with a smile on his face. "Raikouhara…" Sasuke weakly said as electricity shot out and around his entire body sending bolts of electricity through the body of the man he held onto tightly. "A-At least I can say I accomplished something…" Sasuke managed to say before the boy went limp and the light vanished from his eyes.

"Foolish child… A god feels no pain…" Deva Pein said looking down at the fallen teen before starting to walk off seemingly unaffected by Sasuke's final attack, however moments later a certain person who was hidden somewhere outside the village coughed up a bunch of blood. "Foolish… but admirable…" The man said.

The Pein known as the Preta Sphere stood before the corpse of the previous Animal Realm Pein. The man held all the removed chakra receivers in one hand and looked down at the corpse for a moment before noticing a canister landed next to his foot. The canister exploded in a blinding flash of light.

"Gatsuuga!" Kiba and his mom yelled as they along with Akamaru and Kuromaru attacked the Preta Sphere Pein only for him to use the corpse as a shield.

"Mom, above you!" Kiba yelled point to where the Pein was in the top corner of the room.

"I already know Kiba," The woman replied. "It's just as we heard, this one doesn't like physical attacks,"

Deva Pein had continued down the streets of Konoha killing random shinobi when they wouldn't answer his questions on the whereabouts of Naruto. Pein finally reached the Hokage's area, he sensed that Tsunade was on the roof and was about to make his presence to her known when a shower of weapons reigned down upon him. The man blew all the weapons away and looked around to see the newly arrived group. The original Team Gai if you will; stood before the man ready to face him.

"Good job tracking him before he could attack Tsunade-sama, Neji," Gai told his former student.

"Let's stop this villain with our flames of youth!" Lee shouted.

"Team Gai attack!" Gai shouted as the team charged in. The weapon's mistress charged firing in a barrage of weapons as Neji charged in readying a Jyuken strike. "Konoha Daisenpu!" Gai and Lee yelled in unison as all four members attacked Pein at the exact same time.

"No more interference… feel pain and disappear!" Pein shouted. "Shinra Tensei!" The man used his technique yet again as the four members of team Gai came in with their attacks. The force of Pein's attack fired them all through the air in different directions and through various building, debris and anything else in their way. The man then once again turned his attention his previous tasked and jumped upward and then finally landed on the ground behind Tsunade who was kneeling in the middle of a sealing circle surrounded by Anbu. The ground were immediately alerted to the man's presence and charged in to attack and as always like most of his victims found them violently thrown away.

"Greetings Tsunade-sama… It's been a long time… You're the last one left of those legendary three…" The man said coldly to the older woman. "I've been wanting to talk to you…"

"You're… one of those children?" Tsunade said in shock as she thought back to the time she had met the three child who would soon become Jiraiya's pupils.

"I see you remember me… Now then, where is Uzumaki Naruto?" Deva Pein asked the woman." There is no use in hiding him; I've obtained most of the beasts already. I already know that Konoha has the Kyuubi and even if it is true that the demon inside him is gone, I still wish to take him and see if we can use him for our goals. I also know that the Ichibi is here now as well. Akatsuki will have them…" The man proclaimed. "Tell me where Naruto is… this is your last warning,"

"You'll never have him and we'll use everything ounce of strength we have to face you. Also, you're wrong about one thing. You'll never get what you want the most…" Tsunade told the man.

"If you think your Konoha shinobi can protect Naruto forever…." The man started to reply but was quickly interrupted.

"That's not it!" Tsunade shouted. "Naruto is strong!"

Shizune and her group had managed to get away for the moment and were now going over their information while they had the chance.

"There are a total of six Peins each use a different technique. You said that the female Pein is the summoner. That means that the Pein Jiraiya-sama defeated was brought back through her," Shizune explained to the group.

"That girl was definitely dead when they brought her to that tower in the Rain Village," Inoichi added.

"When you saw her, did she already have any of these in her body?" Shizune asked showing the man one of the chakra receivers that retrieved from the previous Animal Realm Pein's body.

"No she did not," Inoichi replied.

"Then just as Fukasaku-sama said, Pein can revive the dead and control the bodies with these chakra receivers. It's possible that every one of these receivers is in a dead body and if these or receivers then there must be a transmitter somewhere," Shizune told the group. "So in other words, there is someone controlling the bodies from somewhere in the shadows, so maybe that's what the code meant,"

"B-But doesn't that mean there's another one of these guys out there somewhere then?" Ino asked.

"I suspected as much but I really hoped it wasn't true," Shizune replied.

"It's a little bit like our clan's ability to control a person but we can only do it one person at a time," Inoichi added.

"In any case then, if it's at all like our techniques then the person controlling them has to be somewhere nearby or he wouldn't be able to control them all that well," Ino also added.

"So then he must be hiding somewhere in the village. We must let Tsunade-sama know immediately!" Shizune proclaimed when suddenly the Human Realm Pein jumped down and in the middle of their little group. The group scattered and as the dust cleared Inoichi, Ino, and an Anbu member that had been traveling with them where on one side and the Human Realm Pein was on the other side, his hand on Shizune's head.

"Don't make a move or this girl dies," The Human Realm Pein said to the others. "Oh… interesting… Myouboku Mountain is it?"

'H-He read her mind by just having his hand on her head!" Ino shouted in shock. Human Realm Pein then proceeded to rip the soul right out of Shizune's body killing her instantly.

"Shizune!" Ino yelled with tears in her eyes as the woman's body fell to the ground lifelessly. The man then jumped away and out of sight. It wasn't just there all around the village the other Peins fled. All except one, Deva Realm Pein still stood before the Hokage.

"So it would seem that Naruto isn't here after all," Pein announced.

"W-What?" Tsunade could only muster in shock at hearing Pein announce where Naruto was.

"Myouboku Mountains is the village of the toads I believe," Pein said aloud. "I guess I no longer need to be here, I can always come back for the Ichibi later, if you do indeed have him as well," The man threaten as he turned to walk away. "Ah yes and one last thing… The chakra in your feet is to guard against my technique. I can assume you know my powers then correct?" Pein commented. "Everything is meaningless in the face of overwhelming power. You the great nations have proven that. You think you're the only ones who matter and you think you are capable of putting off your own deaths. But your peace has made you all foolish and thoughtless. If you kill someone, someone else will kill you… hatred is what binds you…"

"Enough with your garbage," Tsunade replied with anger in her voice.

"War… it brings pain and injury and death to both sides… "The man replied.

"The great nations have all suffered as well I've had enough of your accusations," Tsunade shouted.

"Don't make me laugh… I want you to feel pain, to think about pain, to accept and know it," The man proclaimed as he jumped into the air.

"H-He's up to something…" Tsunade said concern and even a bit of fear in her voice. The woman was shocked when someone placed there hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry; leave this part to me… This village is my home, and I won't let him destroy it," The voice turned out to be that of Gaara, his glass yari, bracers, and shin guards were already gone meaning they had been converted into sand.

Pein floated high above the village and raised his arms above his head.

"I will give this world even more pain!" The man proclaimed from high in the air. "Shinra Tensei!" The man shouted. An enormous explosion occurred within the village destroying everything, and was supposed to encompass the entire village, instead however the Hokage's tower and several hundred feet around in was completely destroyed and in its place a giant crater, but surrounding the impact zone was an enormous wall made of pure sand that protected the rest of the surrounding village and the bottom of the crater was a dome made of sand that crumbled to reveal a heavily bleeding, red-haired shinobi, both his hands were touching the ground like he had just completed a jutsu.

"Kyousei Amatsu Suna Kabe…." The red head stated weakly before collapsing to the ground as Tsunade jumped down by the boy. The giant sand wall began to crumble and return to the ground revealing the protected village. Pein landed on the group and looked on at the damage or a lack there of.

"That last Shinra Tensei should have destroyed the entire village…. So that must be Sabaku No Gaara then…" Pein said looking down at the bloody and unconscious teen. "I'll need him to come as well then,"

"Like hell you will!" Tsunade shouted and the turned to the down teen. She looked down at him and tears formed in her eyes. _"H-He absorbed the enormous blast meant to destroy the village. I'm the Hokage who's supposed to be willing to die for her village and yet these kids are doing more than I could ever do…" _

A strange and sudden sensation washed over Naruto as he felt his heart skip a beat and then his body surge with chakra for a moment. _"The seal!"_ Naruto thought realizing that he was reacting to a certain seal he had placed on Gaara before he left.

"Hey old toad, we've got to get back to Konoha and right away!" Naruto proclaimed.

"What's wrong Naruto-chan?" Fukasaku asked.

"Gaara's lost consciousness that means something has happened. We got to go!" Naruto told the toad.

"Right, thankfully Shima is already out and nearby Konoha gathering supplies. The three of us together will be able to summon something pretty strong, so get ready!" Fukasaku told the teen.

The elder toad Shima, Fukasaku's wife stood on the outskirts of the village, she looked in and was shocked at all the damage all around.

"What is this? What's happened?" Shima said aloud when another toad appeared behind the female toad.

"Fukasaku-sama sent me to tell you that we need a summons!" The toad proclaimed.

Down in the crater Deva Realm Pein and Tsunade stared each other down. In that moment several familiar leaf shinobi arrived beside Tsunade who was sweating profusely.

"Tsunade-sama, what happened here?" A female voice asked the older woman. "I-Is that Gaara!" the voice asked.

"No way, Gaara-kun!" Another voiced added. Tsunade turned her head slightly and noticed that it was Temari, Kankurou and Akina who had arrived. "Did this bastard do that to Gaara-kun? If so, I'll tear him apart!" Akina yelled fiercely and started to charge in.

"Akina-chan you stay where you are!" Tsunade proclaimed. "Kankurou, grab Gaara and then you guys get back this man is very dangerous," Tsunade ordered. Kankurou immediately did as he was told and retrieved his brother and he along with his sister and Akina backed away.

"Do you think I'll let you get away?" Pein asked as he started to raise his hand to perform one of his ability when a small female toad suddenly jumped out and into the crater.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" The female toad proclaimed and a giant puff of smoke enveloped the whole area. After several moments the smoke cleared to reveal Naruto in Sage Mode wearing red cloak with black flames at the bottom and a giant scroll strapped to his back. Standing beside him was Fukasaku and they happened to be standing atop the head of Gamabunta with two other giant toads standing with them, Gamaken and another toad known as Gamahiro.

Naruto had returned and he was focused and ready to make Pein pay…


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

_**Chapter Twenty Four:**_

_**Sage Naruto Explodes ….**_

_**Naruto VS Pein!**_

Naruto stood atop Gamabunta and surveyed the damage caused to the village.

"The leaf village looks like it's been having a tough time," Fukasaku said looking up at the teen. "I feel the same exact presence as when I fought with Jiraiya-chan, so it is obvious who is behind all this,"

Various people pulled themselves out of the wreckage, while the village was spared total destruction there were still many people who were caught in the blast range.

"What the hell is this?" Shikamaru asked to nobody in particular as he pull himself up right and tried to stand, the teen the fell onto his butt after he couldn't put any pressure on his legs, the girl Shiho seated beside him.

"Are you alright Shikamaru?" Nara Shikaku asked his son as he suddenly landed beside him.

"Yea, my leg's broken though," The teen replied.

Various other areas that were caught in the blast such as where Chouji was with his father, Tenten, Gai, Lee, and Neji who had all been previous shot in various directions from their first encounter with Deva Realm Pein were pulling themselves as well as others out of the rumble and debris left behind.

"Neji-nii-san, are you alright?" Hinata asked the teen after successfully pulling him free of debris.

"What about you?" Neji asked.

"Don't worry about me, I just arrived, but we've got to tend to your injuries," The girl said with concern in her voice.

Pein and Naruto's eyes locked after the smoke had started to clear.

"This is good… you've saved me the trouble of going to look for you," Pein told the teen.

Outside the village, Animal Realm Pein had just finished summoning Konan and the other Peins to her, the Pein known as the Woeful State stood over the mangled and destroyed Asura Realm Pein and then summoned up a giant demonic looking face that reached out and grabbed the body and swallowed it. A moment later the Asura Realm Pein emerged back at one hundred percent.

"Nagato, why do you insist on such madness?" Konan asked.

"Because this is my justice!" The animal realm Pein answered and then was launched into the air by the Asura Realm Pein.

"_Focusing all of his chakra into the Deva Realm has better results, but it is just too risky… and it's also taking longer for the other five bodies to recover," _The woman known as Konan then began to turn into paper and disappear. The Animal Realm Pein was flung high above the battle ground and performed several hand signs.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" The female Pein yelled as suddenly the remaining Peins appeared before the Deva Realm Pein and then landed in line with the other bodies.

"It would seem that all six are here now," Fukasaku said to Naruto who looked on indifferent about the whole thing. It was just then that Tsunade walked past the giant group of toads and Naruto and stood before Pein. The woman looked slightly weaker than normal and much more exhausted having constantly been using all her chakra to protect and heal the village inhabitants. "Tsunade-chan!" The elder toad called out to her.

"I am the Fifth Hokage and I will never forgive you for what you've done to my village and its people!" Tsunade shouted at the man before her.

"It would seem you now understand a little more about pain. But unfortunately, I have no use for you," Pein replied as the Asura Realm Pein suddenly appeared before Tsunade about to pierce her with its saw-blade like tail. Suddenly, right before it could attack the Hokage it was smashed into the ground with a great force. Naruto, his Rasengan in hand burrowed down and into Asura Realm Pein smashing him to pieces. Tsunade who was now sitting on the ground looked up and for a moment she swore she saw an outline of both Jiraiya and the fourth Hokage.

"There's no need for our Hokage to deal with trash like this. Nee-chan, go somewhere and grab a cup of tea or sake or something," The teen told the woman with his back still facing her. "Let's settle this once and for all you piercing freak!" Naruto shouted. "Gamakichi! Come and take Nee-chan to safety!" Naruto yelled as the toad jumped down and scooped the woman into his arms.

"You got it!" The toad replied.

"Naruto! P-Please take Katsuyu with you, she'll be able to give you information on Pein," Tsunade told the teen as Fukasaku careful grabbed the slug from the weakened woman.

"Nee-chan, tell everyone in the village not to interfere. I'll handle this myself," The teen told the woman as Gamakichi hopped away. Shima and Fukasaku hopped up and to the giant scroll strapped around Naruto's back. Fukasaku tucked the little slug version of Katsuyu in a pocket on Naruto's cloak. "I can't feel Kakashi-sensei or Sasuke…. Gaara too is hurt really bad…." Naruto said getting a feeling of the area around him.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" The Animal Realm Pein shouted a giant Rhino appeared and charged at the teen. Naruto calmly, yet forcefully grabbed the charging Rhino by its horn and flung it high into the air. Animal Realm Pein then summoned the giant three headed dog and a giant bull. The beasts charged and the two elder toads jumped into the air.

"Senpo: Kawazu Naki!" The toads yelled in unison and then unleashed an immensely powerful sound wave that stopped the two beasts in their tracks.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled producing two Shadow Clones that ran along behind him and formed two gigantic looking Rasengans. "Senpo: Odama Rasengan!" The two clones yelled as they struck the giant beasts also throwing them into the air just like the rhino. It was then that the three giant toads, Gamabunta, Gamaken, and Gamehiro jumped into the air with their weapons drawn and destroyed the three summoned beasts that were in the air all the while Naruto started his next attack, charging in at the Pein known as the Preta Sphere Pein.

"Naruto-chan, this one absorbs ninjutsu techniques," The elder toad told the teen.

"Alright then, Frog-Fu it is!" Naruto replied. The teen threw a punch at the saw time the Pein body attempted a stabbing strike with one of his chakra rods. Both the strike and the punch missed but the force of Naruto's power shot the Pein body outward in a spin the Pein body collided with the ground and came to a stop just as the three giant toads handed landed. "I'm putting an end to this!" Naruto yelled and produced two new shadow clones.

"I see you've become a Sage just like Jiraiya-sensei," Deva Pein said to the boy.

"Sensei?" Naruto replied looking confused for a moment.

"Yes, I studied under his as well, he was my master also," The man told the teen. "We both had the same teacher, so we should be able to understand each other. It was our master than wanted peace,"

"Don't make me laugh you freak, just look what you've done to my village!" Naruto yelled as with the help of his shadow clones he now held his Rasenshuriken above his head in on hand.

Gamakichi hopped away for several minutes before coming to a stop at Konoha Hospital, the hospital as well as everything else in the village was looking banged up from the attacks by Pein. Immediately upon his arrival Sakura noticed the giant toad and who he was carrying.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura called out with concern in her voice as she ran back onto the streets to attend to her teacher. The old woman's chakra had finally run out and went unconscious; no longer able to keep up her jutsu that kept her looking young she reverted back to an older, more wrinkled and aged form. Sakura help her teacher tightly as tears dropped from her eyes. "Thank you for all your hard work Tsunade-sama…" The girl whispered holding the woman and then looked in the direction of where the battle was occurring.

"How do you call all of this peaceful, you pierced freak?" Naruto called out to the man known as Pein with anger in his voice.

"L-Look at the boy's chakra, did you teach him this?" Shima asked her husband and fellow elder.

"No, I've never seen anything like this before," The elder replied as they watched the teen successfully launch the attack throwing it at Pein. "He threw it! H-How is it even possible to throw such a dense and violently spinning chakra?" The elder wondered as they all watched the attack head straight at Pein. Human Realm Pein pulled the Animal Realm Pein and threw her to safety as the other Pein's jumped out of the way. The attack struck the Human Realm Pein ripping him in half, at the same time the Animal Realm Pein managed to summon a giant falcon-like creature as she was flung through the air. The bird attacked Naruto causing him to leap into the air and the bird collide with the ground.

"Shima quickly, I know what we have to do! We must cut off the connection they have with the Rinnegan!" Fukasaku told his wife as Pein continued to observe Naruto's actions.

"_It would seem that he lost quite a bit of power with that technique. It must have used up a great deal of Sage Chakra," _Pein thought as Naruto landed in front of the Animal Realm Pein.

"Damn… I'm almost out of Sage Chakra, I've got to hurry and take care of this one too," Naruto said and quickly formed a Rasengan in both of his hands. "Double Rasengan!" Naruto yelled striking the female Pein with both attacks. The female Pein dropped to the ground and did not get back up. Naruto panted his eyes reverting to normal signifying that he was no longer in Sage Mode.

Nearby, many people were observing the fight and many watched in awe of the teens actions.

"W-What's going on? Is there a fight somewhere?" Shikamaru asked unable to stand and see the fight due to his injuries.

"It's Naruto-kun, he's battling with Pein," Katsuyu told the teen.

"Naruto? When did he get back?" Shikamaru asked.

"That doesn't matter, but he is back and has mastered the Sage Arts and is now facing Pein by himself," The slug replied.

"D-Damn it! I can't do anything with my leg busted like this," Shikamaru cursed, the frustration obvious in his voice.

Naruto stood before the Deva Realm Pein still panting; the man looked over at the teen still studying the boy.

"It seems that was the end of your Sage Mode was it?" Pein said to the boy.

"Damn… even in Sage Mode I can only managed two shots with my Rasenshuriken. So with two Peins left that only gives me a total of four shots," Naruto said in low tone.

"Naruto-chan's come out of Sage Mode, we've got to hurry and fuse with the boy!" Shima shouted to her husband.

"We can't actually," The toad replied as Deva Realm Pein charged at the teen. "But don't you worry, cause we found a way without him needing to fuse with us," The elder said as Naruto quickly took off his scroll and tossed it over to where the elder toads were.

"Let's do this!" Naruto proclaimed as Pein was still charging in at the boy. Naruto began dodging strikes by the Deva Realm Pein.

"Back off for a bit Naruto, I'll get him!" Gamabunta shouted.

"Don't worry about it, I'm about to reenter Sage Mode, Boss Toad!" Naruto replied still dodging the attacks just as the elder toad unraveled the scroll and summoned a clone that was till mediating back on the mountains.

"Naruto-chan he's here, release the technique!" Fukasaku called out to the teen. Naruto then caused the clone to dispel at the same time Pein attempted to stab him with his chakra rod. Naruto immediately blocked the attack, broke the rod and landed a kick that send Pein flying. Naruto looked up and revealed that he was once again in Sage Mode. The teen summoned two clones and once again formed the Rasenshuriken and fired it at Deva Realm Pein. The attack was about to strike when suddenly the Preta Sphere Pein whom Naruto thought he took out jumped in front of the attack and absorbed it.

"What the hell? I know I took that dude out before," Naruto cursed and then looked over at the Pein known as the Woeful State and saw a giant face emitting chakra. "I get it now, that old toad said one of the Pein's brought the other Pein's Ero-Sennin killed back to life. That must be his ability… That's why that Pein has stayed out of the battle mostly. Something else also troubles me… That other Pein the one capable of pulling stuff toward him and repelling has been using his abilities… I wonder why that is?"

"Oh well screw it, I got to take out that other Pein that can revive the others first and foremost," Naruto stated. "You two toss some smoke bombs!" Naruto commanded his clones as he formed a Rasengan in both hands once again. The smoke bombs filled covered Naruto and his clones in smoke alerting the remaining Pein bodies. From out of the smoke a Rasenshuriken sped toward them and the Preta Sphere Pein readied himself to absorb the attack when it sudden dispelled in a puff of smoke to reveal what Pein thought was the real Naruto. Naruto tackled the Preta Sphere Pein and as the two went down another Rasenshuriken was right behind them heading directly toward the Deva Realm Pein. "Yes! There's no way he can dodge that!" Naruto proclaimed. Just then however, Deva Realm Pein's powers recovered and he easily repelled the attack. "Senpo: Double Rasengan!" Naruto suddenly shouted appearing above the Woeful State Pein and driving the attack down and on top of him, smashing him into the ground.

"He did it! There's only two now!" Gamabunta proclaimed. Naruto then charged Deva Pein and was about to strike when Pein retaliated.

"Shinra Tensei!" Pein yelled throwing both the real Naruto and the Naruto clone dispelled it and sending the real Naruto into the ground. The three giant toads took that moment to prepare and attack Pein.

"Are you alright Naruto-chan?" Fukasaku asked.

"Yes, but hell what gives? He wasn't using his abilities before and now he is," Naruto spat angrily.

"If it's the same technique he used to do this much damage to the village then maybe he was unable to use it for a while due to the strain," Fukasaku replied.

"So then, now what do I do? I can't use ninjutsu or attack him directly anymore," The teen said looking on at the Deva Realm Pein's actions.

"Naruto-kun according to Chouji-kun that Pein has a five second interval between uses," Katsuyu told the teen.

"Just five seconds huh?" Naruto asked.

"It looks like we'll have to use the genjutsu again like we did with Jiraiya-chan," Fukasaku interrupted.

"But how do we do that? I can't even use genjutsu," Naruto told the elder.

"Don't you worry, leave that to me and ma," The elder replied as the three giant toads attempted to strike Pein only to feel the full force of Pein's ability and were shot fiercely through the air and out of the village. The three toads collided with parts of the village wall, and then onward through the surrounding forests.

"Woah... What the hell was that?" Kiba asked looking at his mom as they had just arrived to check on things at the hospital where Chouji had just arrived with his injured father and Sakura who was frantically attending to injured patients.

"Naruto-kun is fighting Pein," One of the Katsuyu slugs announced to the group.

"Naruto is fighting him?" Chouji asked looking shocked.

Another one of the toads had just flown overhead of Hinata and Neji who had their Byakugan's active and were watching the battle.

"I can't believe it; Naruto really is fighting that maniac by himself…" Neji stated as Hinata started to run toward the battle. "Hinata-sama no stop!" The teen called out to her.

"B-But Neji-nii-san… he's fighting for all of us… I have to help him," The girl replied.

"I understand Hinata-sama but if you go out there now you could get hurt or worse and seriously affect Naruto's ability to fight. You more than anyone else is his most important person, if something were to happen to you then…." Neji started but decided not to finish as he looked over at the teen who looked down sadly as if she had been defeated.

"_Naruto-kun…. Please…." _The girl thought to herself, thinking only of the man she loved.

"Damn they even got the boss…" Naruto cursed as he watched the carnage that had happened before him.

"Naruto-chan we're going to start the genjutsu but the technique itself takes a while, we're going to need some time," The elder toad told the teen.

"Alright then, I'll go while you gather the chakra you need to clobber this jerk," Naruto replied as he readied himself.

"But Naruto-chan, remember you only have one more clone left on the mountains with your Sage Chakra ready for you. If you use him up then you'd have to sit perfectly still to get more and even then you only have five more minutes of Sage Chakra left… You might still be in Sage Mode now for the moment but you have to remember to use what you have left wisely," The elder warned the teen.

"Don't worry you guys just focus on gathering your Sage Chakra," Naruto replied.

"You are indeed a powerful foe, nobody has countered my powers to this degree ever… However…" The man stated to the shock of Naruto. "Banshou Ten'in…" The man said calmly and Naruto suddenly felt himself being pulled toward Pein. The Preta Sphere Pein landed a punch to Naruto's gut and the spun around him and helped hold the teen in place so that he couldn't move. "It's time I put an end to this!" The man proclaimed. "But have no fear, I shall not kill you, even with or without the Kyuubi I have a use for you,"

"Please this doesn't hurt a bit, give my Sage Mode a little more credit will you?" Naruto stated.

"Why yes, your Sage Mode is to be respected indeed…" The man responded as the Preta Sphere Pein began to drain the chakra from Naruto's body.

"D-Damn… you can drain chakra directly as well?" Naruto wondered aloud as he felt his chakra being sucked from his body and he started to weaken. Naruto's body began to slump.

"It would seem that I've succeeded in your capture," The man stated.

"N-No not yet, I'm not done yet!" Naruto proclaimed and then began to focus and draw in even more Sage Chakra. Naruto lost his Sage Mode but the Pein who was holding Naruto suddenly began to change and turn toad-like. "Yea, in case you didn't know Sage Chakra isn't easy to handle," Naruto told the Deva Pein who for a moment seemed stunned at the sight of his Preta Sphere body changing forms and then turning to stone. Naruto then proceeded to break free, shattering the stone statue of the Pein body.

"I see… Senjutsu Chakra seems to carry its share of risks as well…" Deva Pein said as he had watched the scene before him.

"It's just you and me now!" Naruto declared.

"No, not quite…" Deva Pein replied.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"All of the Peins you saw here are merely puppets being controlled by someone somewhere nearby," The little Katsuyu clone told the teen. Pein turned his head just then and noticed the two elder toads finish gathering the chakra then needed.

"Banshou Ten'in!" Pein shouted and suddenly pulled Fukasaku toward him. "I won't fall for that genjutsu again!" Pein proclaimed as he pierced the old toad with his chakra rod.

While all of this was happening; Ino, Inoichi, and the Anbu member who was carrying the fallen Shizune arrived to Shikamaru's location.

"Shikamaru!" Ino called out to her former teammate.

"Ino! You guys are all okay?" Shikamaru asked and then noticed her suddenly look sad.

"Well… I wouldn't say we're all okay…" Ino replied sadly looking over at Shizune's body.

"I see… a lot has happened to you guys then…" Shikamaru commented.

"If we had only been more careful…" Ino cried.

"Ino, we can't let her sacrifice go to waste. We have to finish unraveling the mystery behind Pein," Shikamaru replied.

"The best thing we can all do right now is try and uncover the location of where Pein's real body is," Inoichi added.

"Inoichi, surely someone of your skill can trace the chakra signature back to its source?" Shikaku asked.

"I've already tried. The enemy keeps switching the frequency of his chakra, making it untraceable," The man replied.

"Tou-chan!" Shima yelled at the sight of her husband lifelessly attached to Deva Pein's chakra rod.

"Damn you!" Naruto reckless charged in with a punch. Pein dodged it and then flung the lifeless elder off his chakra rod. Naruto turned and ran and caught the toad before he could collide with the ground. Naruto gently sat the toad down only to be harshly pulled in. Pein grabbed the teen by the throat and then slammed the teen into the ground with a great force, Pein then took the teen by his hands turned him onto his stomach and stabbed his hands together into the ground with a chakra rod. Naruto felt the odd chakra of Pein's course through him for a moment and then looked up at the man.

"Now… will you settle down and obey me, boy?" Pein asked looking down at the helpless teen.

"Damn you! What the hell are you?" Naruto shouted. "Why are you doing all this?"

"Why you ask?" Events always occur throughout time and without warning. It is only after an event has passed that things can become clearer. "Very well then, in your current situation, I believe I can spare some time and speak to you…" The man stated. "So why ask why am I doing this? If I explained my motives to you, that won't change anything at all. But then again, perhaps I should tell you…"

"You see my ultimate goal is something that even Jiraiya-sensei couldn't achieve. As I had said earlier, I wish to achieve peace and justice in the world…" The man told Naruto.

"Y-You're totally insane! Peace and Justice! What about Ero-Sennin, Kakashi-sensei, and all my friends that you've hurt!" Naruto shouted. "After everything you've done, how in the hell can you talk about peace and justice?"

"Then tell me… what is your goal?" Pein asked.

"I'm going to kick your sorry ass!" Naruto shouted. "Then I'll bring peace to the shinobi world!"

"I see… that is a good goal and it certainly is a just one at that…" Pein replied. "But then tell me, what about my family? What about my friend and my home? The Hidden Leaf Village isn't the only ones in the world that can talk about peace, especially not after what I did to your village is only a fraction of what your village did to mine…" The man proceeded to explain to Naruto about the wars that had occurred and how it affected neighboring villages such as his. "So you see… our goals are actually identical. I'm trying to bring the same peace to the world that Jiraiya-sensei had wanted. We are both the same. We do what we feel is right to achieve that peace. The justice that I sought to bring down upon this village is the same you wish to bring down upon me. We've all experienced pain; we've both experienced the same pain…. We are both using revenge in the name of justice to achieve our goals. In doing this we start a new cycle of hatred… it brings forth more hatred and so on…" The man continued. "History will continue to repeat itself; the shinobi world will always be controlled by hatred. So tell me now… how would you face down this never ending hatred and bring forth peace? I want to hear your answer boy…"

"I… I don't know…" Naruto replied sadly.

"I have done everything in order to break the cycle of hatred. I've collected the powers of the Bijuu to create weapons powerful enough to level countries… The entire world will know pain and it will there fear of pain that will bring about peace," Pein told the teen.

"What are you saying? That's not real peace; it's all just a big lie!" Naruto shouted.

"People are not intelligent enough to realize that. This is the only way I can bring about peace. But even then time will heal the people's wounds and they'll begin fighting again and thus the cycle will still continue regardless and when that happens I'll remind them of what pain is once again and from there the cycle will always continue… That is my ultimate goal!" Pein declared.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

_**Chapter Twenty Five:**_

_**The fallen flower….**_

_**Naruto's Rage!**_

"You tell me that my peace is false, but there is nothing more false than the belief that people will one day be able to truly understand each other," Pein told the downed teen.

"Ero-Sennin believed in that! He had the faith and the belief that people could all one day come together!" Naruto replied.

"You who have no answers yourself, have no room to talk," The man stated and then proceeded to pierce Naruto's body with several more chakra rod's completely immobilizing him. "I've avoided all your vital organs and the piercings are shallow, but you will no longer be able to move on your own..."

"Hang in there Naruto-chan!" Shima called out to the boy. "No matter what he says, you can't listen to him! You were the destined child! The one who will save the world! Jiraiya-chan and Pa sacrificed themselves because they believed in you too! If you fall too, then there will never be peace!"

"Such a noisy frog!" Pein stated and shot the female toad away.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled.

Neji and Hinata looked on and had seen everything that had transpired.

"Naruto…. It's over now…" Neji said sadly.

"Naruto-kun…" The girl said his name softly. _"How come it is times like these that I can do nothing but think back to before this all happened?" _The girl thought back to the time when everything changed. After the Sasuke retrieval mission her world was turned upside down. She was cast out of the Hyuuga clan and Naruto took her in. He fought her father in her honor and then they soon became teammates. Then after Naruto almost died fighting Sasuke they truly became a couple. So many things happened, they went on many dates, most of them very simple but to her every moment with Naruto was special and they made her truly happy. Then the big date right before Naruto left for three years, and the promise they made to each other. _"Uzumaki Hinata…. One day we were going to…" _The girl stopped her tears and decided for herself what she needed to do and ran off.

"Hinata-sama, where are you going? Come back!" Neji pleaded with the girl but she did not listen.

"Alright now… it is time I took you back. I'll return for the Ichibi later…" Pein told the teen. It was then that the two men noticed a presence leap above and over Pein and land beside Naruto. It was at the sight of Hinata's arrival that Naruto's heart began to break.

"Backup is it?" Pein questioned.

"You… I won't let you lay another finger on my Naruto-kun!" Hinata told the man fiercely.

"N-No…. Why… What are you doing here! Hurry up and get away Hinata-chan!" Naruto pleaded with the girl.

"No…. I won't…. For once I'm going to be selfish…" Hinata replied.

"W-What?" Naruto asked in shock. "L-Look I don't get it, but it doesn't matter. You can't be here, it's too dangerous. This guy's killed Ero-Sennin, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, and so many others… Please! I'm begging you please leave!"

"Naruto-kun… I'm here by my own choice, I refuse to run away. You know the old me… I'd always just run away and cry… But you showed me the right path… and then from there you gave me your heart… It was always you… You changed me… you loved me… I'll never be able to repay you for everything you've done for me," Hinata told the boy.

"Hinata-chan please…. Just please…." Naruto replied desperation deep in his voice.

"I'm not leaving… I'm not running away. I'm not afraid to die to protect you… Because I'll always love you…" The girl finished and then charged in at Pein. "Juuho Soushiken!" The girl yelled as she attempted to strike Pein only to be blown away. The girl pulled herself back to her feet and charged again. The result was the same. She tried again and again to land a strike. The girl was thrown and tossed all about, she was beaten and battered and bloody and even then she would continuously get back up. After ten minutes of this Pein shot her upward and into the air and allowed her to crash harshly into the ground beside Naruto. Naruto watched in horror as his beautiful girlfriend was thrashed repeatedly and now even after all the damage she was slowly dragging herself closer to the man she loved.

"You're all so foolish…" Pein stated in a low tone as he watched the girl try to pull the rod out that was trapping Naruto's hands.

"H-Hinata-chan…. Please…. Stop…." Naruto begged as tears fell from his face.

"N-N-Never…." The girl replied as her strength gave out. Pein had finally seen enough and pulled the girl harshly toward him. The girl crash landed right at his feet. Pein produced another chakra rod and then stared down at the girl coldly.

"N-NO!" Naruto yelled. "Don't do it! STOP!" Naruto screamed and then watched almost in slow motion as the rod struck the woman in the chest. The man pulled the rod out and blood went flying everywhere. A trail of blood slowly flowed all the way over to Naruto.

"I believe it was very similar to this… that my parents were killed by Konoha Shinobi right before my very eyes…." Pein stated and then stared at the blond. It was in that instant, that moment that everything went completely dark for Naruto. The Naruto that everyone knew died and from that death a blood curtailing scream rung out. Naruto's eyes instantly turned complete red and his entire body was engulfed by violent and malicious red chakra, not purple but blood red chakra. The skin on Naruto's body instantly evaporated and was nothing but the bloody chakra and seven tails shot out from his back, and bones began to form that were a very similar structure to that of a certain fox demon. The entire village was alerted by the evil chakra, many who had never felt it before were frightened and even those who had been there had a chill up their spine.

"Do you hate me?" Pein asked looking on at the beast with a sort of emotion on his face. A light began to shine outward from the boy and it attempted to engulf him. Pein noticed the boy reach inward and pull out the familiar necklace that the teen always wore. The boy now transformed crushed the necklace and then charged at Pein. "Shinra Tensei!" Pein shouted attempted to blow the boy away but was shocked to see that the beast's tails had stabbed into the ground preventing it from blowing the teen away and then somehow fired it back on Deva Realm Pein sending the man flying through the air. "H-He defended against it and somehow turned it on me…" Pein flew through the air and collided with a piece of the village wall. Naruto then stood there as the balls of red and blue chakra began to float in the air like bubbles. The beast then suddenly started to pull them in and combine then forming an ominous looking black ball. Pein using his abilities had a huge boulder hovering over Naruto and proceeded to drop on the beasts head as he finished gathering all the chakra for the demonic looking ball. The boulder caused the ball to explode, the power engulfed several hundred feet of the surrounding area and completely destroying it. The explosion caused the aftershock to be felt throughout the entire village.

"Now what the hell is going on?" Nara Shikamaru asked.

"Naruto-kun is using what looks like the chakra of the Kyuubi despite what we've been told… I know this because one of my clones is with him," A Katsuyu clone told the group.

"What happened?" Inoichi asked looking concerned.

"Hinata-san… She was taken down right before his eyes and from there Naruto-kun lost himself afterward…" Katsuyu replied.

"Hinata was…" Shikamaru managed to say despite his shock. "I see… if she was killed then…"

"Hope hasn't totally been lost yet…" Katsuyu replied.

Deva Realm Pein pulled himself from out of the rumble and looked on as Naruto in his seven tailed form also began to emerge from the wreckage.

"There are no words that can describe how truly wonderful the power of the Kyuubi is…" Pein stated as he, tattered clothing and all took off seemingly fleeing from the village and Naruto promptly gave chase. Neji looked on with his Byakugan.

"Hinata-sama…." Neji muttered the fallen teens name as Sakura suddenly arrived on the scene.

"Neji! Are you okay?" Sakura asked looking down at the injured teen. Neji merely nodded and continued to focus on the actions of Pein and Naruto.

"It would seem that Naruto and Pein are leaving the village," Neji stated.

"Neji… is it true? Is Naruto really using seven tails?" Sakura asked with fear in her voice.

"It is…" Neji replied. "Hinata-sama gave up her life to try and save Naruto… that is what triggered it," The teen said sadly.

"No… D-Don't give up yet! She might still be alive!" Sakura told the teen.

Pein continued through the forest, little did Naruto know that he was leading Naruto to be within range of Pein's real body so that he could use a certain technique.

"That's it… he's in range…" Nagato stated as the Deva Pein performed another technique.

"Chibaku Tensei!" Deva Realm Pein yelled and formed a small black ball in his hand and then shot it into the sky. The ball then began to pull everything upward, the ground, the trees, everything. The beast that was pursuing Pein also fell victim to the attack and was pulled upward and then was soon engulfed by terrain.

"Nagato… why did you have to take such a risk?" Konan asked.

"It doesn't matter…. What matters now is that the Kyuubi has been captured," The man replied.

Naruto was deep inside his mind. The boy was on his knees holding himself tightly, his claw-like hands digging into his skin.

"Why…. This wasn't supposed to happen…" Naruto sobbed. "Ero-Sennin…. Kakashi-sensei….. Sasuke…." The boy continued to cry as blood dripped down his body from the wounds he was inflicting upon himself. "He killed with Hinata-chan….. Hinata-chan… I…" Naruto suddenly snapped inside his own mind and screamed outward. "Hate….. Hate…. HATE! I hate him! I HATE HIM!" Naruto screamed viciously his eyes fully were a dark, crimson. "I want to destroy him!"

"**Naruto…." **A certain beast called out to the boy from behind his cage. The demon looked down at the child almost with sorrow in its eyes.

"He took her from me…. I'LL CRUSH HIM!" Naruto shouted. "I NEED MORE POWER!" The obsessed blond screamed and then looked at the cage before him.

"**Naruto… you have to calm yourself…" **The beast said to the teen that now slowly began to rise to his feet. **"Naruto… this isn't the way… I've watched you grow and become stronger; you've impressed me with your powers. I have even come to fully acknowledge you. In saying this, you must think this through. If you remove what little is left from the seal then I will be unleashed… Even I myself won't be able to stop it!" **The giant beast tried to reason with the boy who made his way almost zombie-like toward the cage.

"I will destroy everything!" Naruto yelled. Naruto's shirt suddenly ripped open and the seal that had long been missing from his naval suddenly reappeared and then opened up. A mass of a dark, black liquid poured from the seal and into the water-like substance below. "I WILL DESTROY HIM!" Naruto let out one more scream before he approached the seal that was already over three quarters removed from the encounter between Sasuke and Naruto over three years ago.

Back outside of the teen's mind, the beast burst through the giant rock-like formation that had now been hovering high above the ground. The beast had eight fully formed tails and took the complete physical form of the fox, the only difference was the last missing tail and the beasts lack of skin or fur.

"I see… he's even stronger than I could have imagined," Deva Realm Pein said looking on at the beast.

"**Naruto…. Can you no longer be reasoned with?" **The beast asked the teen who was now right before the seal about to finish removing it. The beast sighed sadly at the teen. **"Very well then… When I am freed I will destroy the man who had caused you this tragic pain and I promise you I will leave immediately after and never been seen again…. I will not hurt your village further… That's all I can do now that you can no longer hear my voice…" **The beast told the teen as it closed its eyes and waited for the seal to be removed.

It was then that both the beast and Naruto could hear two voices call outward.

"Naruto…" A strangely familiar male voice called out.

"Naruto-chan…" A soft female voice also called out. The teen reached for the seal and began to tear it when two hands firmly, yet gently grabbed the teen's hand, forcing him to stop. The teen awoke inside his mind only to find himself seated on the ground and looking upward. He was shocked at what he saw. Standing before him was a man with bright yellow hair and blue eyes and he wore what looked like standard shinobi pants and a Jounin vest and over that he had a white cloak with red flames at the bottom. Next to the man stood a woman with long red hair and had violet eyes and she wore a long lose-fitting dress.

"Y-You're the fourth Hokage…" Naruto muttered looking up at the man. "You're my… dad…" The boy said quietly and then looked at the woman. "Then that… would make you… my mom!"


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

_**Chapter Twenty Six:**_

_**The Family Reunion …**_

_**The Rasenshuriken That Defeated God!**_

The boy stood before the two adults totally stunned and speechless.

"**So it's you… I should have known you'd be capable of showing up here!" **The beast stated immediately recognizing the man who essentially would end up trapping him inside of Naruto.

"We'll take it from here…" The man identified as the Fourth Hokage replied only slightly turning his head so that he could see the beast.

"I had originally designed the seal so that we could appear if the eighth tail every emerged. Though I will say looking at the state of the seal I'm surprised we were able to appear," The man said now looking at the almost completely destroyed seal. "Please forgive me but we're going to change scenery for a little bit," The man added and then then snapped his fingers and Naruto, and the two adults were now in appeared in a vast field of white.

"D-Dad… I…" Naruto started as tears fell from his face. Naruto then suddenly shocked the two adults as he punched the older man in the guy. "What the hell were you thinking? You sealed a giant fur ball in your own son… are you freaking crazy!" Naruto yelled. "Hell I don't even know if I should be happy or pissed right now!"

"I told you he'd react like that," The woman told the man with a snicker. "He's definitely my son…"

"Naruto, I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused by sealing the Kyuubi inside of you…" Minato told his son.

"I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage, I can take it…" Naruto replied wiping away his tears.

"You certainly are our child…" Kushina said softly only to be momentarily startled as Naruto embraced her in a hug.

"Mom…." Naruto cried. "I've always wanted to see my mother, and hug her. "I've always wanted to experience what it was link to have parents and to talk with them, there were so many things I wanted to do with you guys…."

"Naruto… I hate to interrupt but our chakra won't last forever. I need to at least tell you about the seal and your mother I'm sure wants to tell you how everything came to be…" Minato interrupted sadly. "I had sealed the beast inside you because of what happened the day you were born." Minato told the teen. "Someone was lurking in the shadows and he is the one who controlled the Kyuubi and forced the beast to attack the village. He is also the one most likely controlling everything. He was a shinobi of incredible power and I'm sure he's the cause of everything going on right now.

"But the village is already is a bad state…" Naruto replied.

"We know… we could see everything. I even know about Jiraiya-sensei…" Minato replied.

"Naruto-chan, don't go giving up hope of that beautiful girlfriend of yours either. She's a strong one, so I'll bet you she's still kicking," Kushina added causing Naruto to look up at her, hope shining brightly in his eyes.

"So… was it this Pein guy that attacked the night I was born?" Naruto asked.

"No… he wasn't," Minato replied.

"Naruto-chan I think its best you hear everything concerning the night you and your sister were born…" Kushina told the teen getting his attention. Kushina began her story and explained how she was brought over from her country and how the Uzumaki and Senju clans were related. She also told the teen about how the Uzumaki clans specialized in sealing and how she taught his father many different seals as well as how the four element seal on Naruto came about because of the Uzumaki clan. From there she began to explain about the night he was born and how an unknown assailant attacked Minato and herself while they were focusing on Kushina giving birth. Kushina explained to Naruto how the child birth was going to take place in a secret location rather than the hospital for risk of enemy attack. The elders as well as Minato and Kushina agreed it was for the safety of everyone. It was immediately after Akina was born that gave the assailant the brief opportunity to capture Naruto and distract Minato. It was in that struggled where Minato retrieved his son that enabled the man to summon the Kyuubi who was under the man's complete control.

"Who the hell was this guy if it wasn't Pein?" Naruto demanded.

"He wore a mask, and he is most likely the leader of the Akatsuki. I believe he had hoped of killing me and my family the night you and your sister were born, to keep us from causing him trouble down the road," Minato replied. "This man was more than a match for me… I'm positive he's the one giving Pein orders."

"No way! Pein hates everything Konoha stands for. His own village and family were destroyed because of something we did when he was a kid," Naruto told the man.

"I see… that is all the more reason why he's being used," Minato replied.

"That's crazy… some masked dude is hiding behind Pein giving him orders. Why? What the hell for?" Naruto asked.

"As long as this current shinobi remains in place, there might never be peace. Pein asked you for your resolution earlier… but figuring out an answer will be one of life's long and hard roads that must be traveled down. Wars breed from our desires to protect what we hold dear to us, as long as love exists, so will hate. While this system remains in place and unchallenged, hatred… such a monstrous hatred, will eventually give rise to another Pein…" Minato told the boy. "Pein… he might be sensei's killer but if you think about it and realize that he was created by the chaos and strife that is in our world today. To be a shinobi you must always be at war against hate. That's the truth for all of us. Jiraiya-sensei had made it his mission to end the hate. With him gone, it is now your mission,"

"B-But I can't just let Pein go… I can't let him get away with everything he has done," Naruto replied sadly. "Mom… Dad… what am I supposed to do?"

"Naruto… that's something you have to figure out on your own. You're the only one who can come up with an answer to that. Naruto, we believe in you, you have to know that," Minato told his son.

"Yes, we do," Kushina said with a smile. "Now I'm going to finish the rest of the story where the Kyuubi was sealed…" The woman stated and began to go over the fight Minato had with the fox leading to the man freeing the Kyuubi from the masked man's control and then summoning Gamabunta and Kushina and the two babies' arrival on the battlefield and how Kushina was holding the Kyuubi at bay for Minato to prepare the seal. Kushina then went over how Minato summoned the demon seal and how Minato put his and her chakra into the seals design and how it was her own weakness and distrust for the village that lead her to take Akina away from the village and how she used her own life energy to convert to chakra to push her as far away from the village as possible and that with the last of her strength she had traveled several days' worth in a matter of minutes only to arrive at the door of an old friend who ended up being the one who took Akina in. It was upon Minato's death that she fled and that she deeply regretting leaving Naruto, in telling all of this to her son, Kushina cried uncontrollably at the thought that she abandoned one of her children. Naruto hugged the woman and then Minato hugged them both.

"Mom… you don't have to worry. I'm fine and so is Akina-chan. We'd never hold it against you. You did what you had to do. I'm just so happy I got to finally meet you two. But I feel kind of bad…. Akina-chan… she'll never get the same chance I'm getting right now…" Naruto said sadly.

"Never say, never Naruto," Minato told the teen.

"Minato and I left something behind for Akina as well, hopefully she'll never have to worry about it… but it's there just in case," Kushina added.

"Naruto I must add to the story, it's about the man in the mask… I'm almost certain it was Uchiha Madara," Minato told the teen.

"Uchiha Madara?" Naruto replied in confusion.

"Yes, I don't know how he has survived all these years but I'm sure it is him as he was the only one who could control the Kyuubi the way he did…" Minato told the boy. "I wish I could talk for much longer but our chakra is starting to run out and it's more important we fix your current situation…. Although I must say I'm not sure how to fix it with your seal already being almost gone.

"_**I believe I have a solution to that one…"**_ Kyuubi interrupted bring the scenery back in front of the familiar cage.

"Kyuubi?" Minato said looking shocked, as did Kushina and Naruto.

"_**Redo the seal entirely… that should be within your power. With the seal fully back in place neither Naruto nor I can be tempted like this again…"**_ Kyuubi stated.

"Why would you want that?" Minato asked.

"_**This child intrigues me; let us leave it at that!" **_Kyuubi replied.

"Very well then, I'll redo the seal then…" Minato stated and then placed his hand on Naruto's naval and reapplied the seal. "Naruto… Konoha will continue to grow and now we leave it all in your hands my son," Minato said as he started to fade. "I'm very proud of you,"

"Naruto-chan, take care of your sister and of course take care of Hinata-chan, she's very good for you," Kushina said giving the boy a wink. "We're so thankful to have had a son as wonderful as you and we're both very proud of you and your sister. We love you with all of our being…" The woman said before the two adults completely disappeared leaving Naruto alone standing before the cage containing the Kyuubi, and the seal now whole again sitting in place.

"Thank you for everything mom…. And dad…." Naruto spoke quietly, and then opened his eyes. Back in the real world, the teen was now staring downward, from atop the giant boulder that was hovering in the sky. Naruto was now in Sage Mode once again as he prepared to confront Pein again.

"It would seem there is no longer any hint of conflict or doubt in him. I wonder what has happened," Pein said softly.

"_It seems turning into the Kyuubi messed up my chakra. My last clone dispelled, that's why I'm in Sage Mode," _Naruto realized as the boulder started to crumble and fall back down to the earth. Naruto surveyed the area and realized he wasn't near the village. "Did I… attack Hinata-chan or anyone else…"

"Naruto-kun you only attacked Pein and pushed him out of the village," The Katsuyu clone told the teen.

"Thank goodness… Hinata-chan is she…" Naruto started to ask.

"Sakura and several others are with her as we speak. She's still alive Naruto-kun," The slug replied.

"Let us finish this Naruto," Pein stated getting the teen's attention. Have you started to understand now, what pain truly is? Unless they endure the same level of suffering, nobody will truly understand one another,"

"Pein… Take me to your real body. I want to tell you something in person," Naruto replied.

"So you've noticed then? I see it wasn't just Jiraiya-sensei… You leaf ninja are all quite formidable," Pein stated. "But the time for talk is now over. No matter what you say, we'll never understand each other,"

"Just let me speak to you face to face!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You can only throw two of those lethal sage mode shurikens… and after that your senjutsu chakra will be gone," The man told the teen.

"So it's the hard way is it?" Naruto asked.

"If both of those shurikens miss, you lose. I won't give you anymore openings… I'll beat you within an inch of your life and then take you away," Pein said to the teen.

"Fine, I'll find your real body all by myself," Naruto replied. As Pein pulled out a chakra rod and charged at the teen only for Naruto to grab the rod and snap it while delivering a hard kick to the man's gut sending him hard into a nearby boulder. Naruto then took the rod and stabbed himself in the shoulder and used the sensation he got to find Nagato's whereabouts.

"He used his Sage Mode to track me…" Nagato stated when he felt the rush of chakra come back to him.

"Alright now that's done… Time to finish things here," Naruto said before summoning his Shadow Clones and formed the Rasenshuriken and tossing a smoke bomb down on the ground.

"_Here comes the first one… A smoke bomb distraction won't be enough to trick me this time however," _Pein told himself as he watched the smoke rise. The shuriken burst through the smoke and came toward Pein. "Shinra Tensei!" Pein shouted dispersing the chakra shuriken only for a second one to be right behind it. "What? He used a Shadow Shuriken with that?"

"The intervals are five seconds, there's no way this one will miss!" Naruto proclaimed.

Back in the village Sakura was hard at work healing Naruto's fallen girlfriend as team Gai slowly recovered and were now with the girl.

"Hinata-sama, why did you have to be so reckless?" Neji asked softly looking concerned as Sakura continued healing the girl.

"Naruto-kun has managed to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra and is now battling the sixth Pein…" The slug clone told the group.

"He regained control himself?" Sakura asked looking surprised.

"Lee, let's go back Naruto up!" Gai said to the teen,

"Alright!" Lee responded.

"Please, you mustn't. You'd only be getting in his way," Katsuyu replied. "Naruto-kun has a plan so let us all place our faith in him.

The chakra shuriken spun rapidly as it approached Pein. Suddenly a Shadow Clones appeared one both sides of Pein seemingly trying to hold him for the attack. Pein however merely produced two chakra rods and pierced the clones and used them to push himself upward and avoid the attack from the Rasenshuriken.

"You've missed, and now it is your loss," Pein stated. Pein was shocked however when the ground around him changed and turned into an army of Naruto's clones. All of the Naruto's attacked Pein head on. "Shinra Tensei!" Pein yelled as the clones began to dispel. "You're just another fool who has no answers! It's time for you to just give up!" The attack ended and Naruto was now being held up by a few remaining Shadow Clones. "You endured it?" Pein looked on as Naruto formed a Rasengan, his eyes once again their original blue, and the Rasengan was equally just as blue. _"The technique can't be thrown, five seconds… I'm too far away," _

"Why don't you give up…" Naruto started to say as he was suddenly hurdled toward Pein. "On making me give up!" Naruto finished the statement as he connected with his Rasengan hitting Pein right in the chest. Pein went flying at a high speed and crashed into another boulder and then fell to the ground.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

_**Chapter Twenty Seven:**_

_**The Aftermath ….**_

_**The Promise!**_

"It would seem the final Pein has been defeated…" Nagato told Konan from their hiding place.

Naruto now stood over the fallen body as he sadly removed many of the chakra rods from the defeated Pein just as a precaution. Naruto then stabbed his hand and once again focused on the location of the original Pein, the one known as Nagato.

"Are you going? If so, you should really get reinforcements," The slug clone told the teen.

No… I'm going by myself," Naruto replied.

Back in the village Sakura had finished healing the wounded Hinata and she was now sitting upright with some slight assistance from Neji.

"T-Thank you for healing me Sakura-san," Hinata said to the girl.

"Sure, but please don't do anything crazy like this again," The girl replied.

"Naruto-kun has defeated Pein!" The slug clone proclaimed to the group.

"Yes! Nothing less from Naruto-kun!" Lee said excitedly.

"How is he? Is he inured?" Sakura asked the slug.

"He is very exhausted but otherwise he is fine," The clone replied.

"Thank goodness… Naruto-kun… I'm so glad you're safe," Hinata whispered as tears of joy fell from her face.

"Where is Naruto now?" Gai asked.

"He's currently headed toward the location of the real body of Pein," Katsuyu replied.

"Damn him, why is he being so reckless?" Neji asked in frustration. "Gai-sensei lets go after him," Neji said to his former teacher as he slowly forced himself back onto his feet.

"Naruto-kun doesn't want any backup," The clone told the teen.

"Forget that! He's trying to do too much on his own. He's definitely got to be weakened after all that fighting!" Neji stated.

Naruto had arrived and was now standing outside of what looked like a giant tree. But upon further inspection he realized it was made of paper and was easily able to rip open a whole and walk inside. He walked further in and was soon met with a rather weak looking man sitting in a giant chair with many of those chakra rods sticking out his back. Standing next to him was a woman with a paper flower in her hair. The woman looked like she was about to attack Naruto.

"Stand down Konan," The man told the woman.

"But Nagato…" Konan muttered the man's name.

"Hey you in the back, the sickly looking guy, you're him right? The real Pein?" Naruto asked as he suddenly reentered into Sage Mode. Naruto slowly made his way closer to Nagato.

"So do you hate me?" The man asked. "So the very sight of me fuel you're your desire for revenge?"

"Even if you kill Nagato, this world will not change. You'd just be satisfying your own selfish need for vengeance," Konan added.

"You had no answer. You're simply powerless. Your only role now is to become a sacrifice and with it I will achieve true peace," Nagato told the teen and then shot a chakra rod out from his chair and surprisingly pierced Naruto in the gut. "Now with you being this close to me, I'll have full control over your body. But don't worry I avoided piercing any organs," Nagato stated but then was suddenly shocked as Naruto's Sage eyes started to slit slightly and the man could suddenly feel the intensity of Kyuubi's chakra hit him. _"He let me hit him on purpose!" _

"I came here to talk… But there's one thing that I need to make absolutely clear!" Naruto stated.

"That would be what exactly?" Nagato asked.

"How I really felt inside…. I really didn't know what I'd do when I finally saw you face to face…." Naruto began to say.

"And?" Nagato asked.

"I'm still really pissed at you!" Naruto said fiercely. "I want to kill you. I want to destroy you so badly I can hardly stand it!" Naruto began to charge in and was about to throw a punch which Konan was prepared to intercept when Naruto suddenly stopped himself mid swing. "Ero-Sennin… he believed that there would one day be a time when people would really understand each other… and I finally understand what he meant by that. It's not simply as easy as that…"

"But you won't just willingly let me go. Human love is too powerful a thing to forgive a transgression as big as this," Nagato replied.

"Yes, you're exactly right about that…" Naruto said actually seemingly agreeing with the man.

"Jiraiya-sensei's dreams were completely unrealistic. Really they were childish dreams. I thought you said that killing me would bring about peace," Nagato added. "Even if it were only a mere lie to cover up your own desire for vengeance, and if that is your version of justice then so be it… But you are no god. Can you really believe in Jiraiya-sensei's childish ideals when reality is looking at you face to face? "

"After I learned you were his former student, there was one thing I absolutely had to ask you… and that is how in the hell did you guys go from being his students to what you are now," Naruto asked. "I want to hear your story and after that I'll give you my answer,"

"Nagato, this is a waste of time, hurry and…" Konan started to say but Nagato signaled for her silence.

"No, I want to hear his answer!" Nagato declared. It was from there that Nagato began to tell Naruto about his past. From when two Konoha shinobi accidentally killed his parents and in return him killing them to meeting Konan and Yahiko and from there meeting Jiraiya and starting their training. He explained to Naruto the conversations he and Jiraiya had and how when the man left they continued to grow stronger and make a name for themselves to the point they were noticed by Hanzo, the man in charge of the Hidden Rain. The man had tricked them into helping him all for the purpose of peace only to betray them. Hanzo had joined up with an old war hawk from Konoha who wanted him help in becoming Hokage. They had captured Konan and it was because of that incident that Yahiko lost his life. In Nagato's grief he went into a rage killing all of the enemies in the area except Hanzo who managed to escape only to be killed sometime later and that's when Pein took control of the Hidden Rain. All of those events lead to Pein being born.

"After Yahiko had died and became the leader of our gang… I lost many more friends in battle after that. So many people kept on dying. Everyone in the land of fire brags about their peace, but each mission Konoha undertakes continuously aided the war. The peace; the great nations always talk about were built on by the sacrifices of the little countries. Your peace is nothing but violence to us. Just by living, people hurt others without even realizing it. As long as people live, so will hatred. There can be no peace in this accursed land. What Jiraiya-sensei was nothing but pure fantasy. So now that you have heard my story… let me hear your answer…" Nagato said to the teen. It was then that Naruto pulled out a familiar little book and stared at it. Nagato also recognized the book as well.

"That may be true… Hell I think you're probably right…" Naruto told the man. "But even so, I still can't forgive you… I still hate you…"

"Then let us finish this then," Nagato replied.

"However… Ero-Sennin believed in me… so I will believe in what he believed in. That's my answer!" Naruto proclaimed. "So I'm not going to kill you…"

"You're going to believe in what Jiraiya-sensei believed in? I see…. So that's your answer then…" Nagato said aloud. "So then… We should all just sit around and wait for you to bring world peace? Give me a break! That's absolutely ridiculous! How can I believe in Jiraiya-sensei now, especially after what I've done! There's no such thing as real peace! It's impossible as long as we live in this world!" Nagato shouted.

"Then I…. I will break this curse. If there really is such thing a real peace then I'll find it! I won't ever give up!" Naruto proclaimed to the man.

"You! Those words…." Nagato replied in shock.

"That's right… they came straight out of this book. The first book Ero-Sennin ever wrote… He wrote this book to try and change the world… By the end of the book, he said he was inspired by a pupil of his to write this story… That pupil was you, Nagato…" Naruto said to the man.

"What…? Is this just a coincidence?" Nagato asked.

"And…. The name of the main character is… Naruto!" Naruto replied. "My name is a precious memento of him! So I can't give up and stomp all over this memento! I'll become Hokage and I'll find a way to bring peace to the Hidden Rain as well! Just believe in me!"

"We studied under the same master… I told you before that we should understand each other… I was just joking back then… you're such an odd child… But you remind me of myself when I was younger. I couldn't believe in what Jiraiya-sensei believe in or… even in the man himself…. But you…. You however chose a different path. In you I can see a much different future… I… will believe in you… Uzumaki Naruto!" Nagato told the teen and then prepared to perform a jutsu.

"Gedo Rinne Tensei No Jutsu!" The man shouted much to the shock of Naruto and especially Konan.

"Nagato stop! You can't!" Konan shouted to the man, almost pleading with him.

"Konan… It's enough… I have a new choice now… A choice I myself had given up on…" Nagato said to the woman.

"I don't get it… what's he going to do?" Naruto asked in concern.

"He controls the Rinnegan. He is the master of all six Pein's abilities. They say he is outside life and death… Nagato is the seventh Pein… He is able to control both life and death…" Konan told the teen. _"If he uses that technique now he knows what will happen…. But yet he still wants to believe in this child… To be able to change Nagato… What an incredible ability that child has…"_

Back in Konoha, that odd, giant head reemerged and grew and expelled balls of light and energy from its mouth. It was at that moment that people all around the village began to awaken. Fukasaku and Shizune were such among the ones that awoke much to the shock of Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and their group of people. Somewhere else in the village a certain raven haired teen slowly made his way back onto his feet and was slowly limping toward the rest of the group.

Kakashi and his father were still sitting by the fire talking about the past.

"So it would seem that you've had your fair share of trouble too," The man known as the White Fang said to his son.

"Yeah…" Kakashi replied.

"But I… never would have guessed that we'd both die so young… not as young as your mother mind you but…" The man said.

"Regardless of what happened… You did the best you could…" Kakashi turned and said to the man getting a look of shock. "I understand now… You broke the rules for all of our sakes… I'm proud of you, dad." Kakashi finished saying to the man as a beam light hit him suddenly.

"It would seem that it isn't quite your time yet… Thank you my son…" The man replied as Kakashi vanished only to suddenly wake up with Chouji and his father next to him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Chouji yelled and then started to cry. "Thank goodness…"

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked as he watched Nagato.

"The villagers are being revived," The slug clone told the teen.

"There is still time to save all of those I killed when I came to Konoha. It's the very least I can do…" Nagato told the teen. The man's hair turned white and then Nagato coughed up blood. "You…. War brings death… and wounds and pain to both sides… There's nothing harder to accept than the deaths of those you love… so you believe that they can never die…. Especially those that have never known war, such as the children of your generation… you try to find meaning in death… but… there's only pain instead… and hatred too… that you're not sure what to do with. Dying like trash…. A never-ending hatred… pain that will never heal… that is war… Naruto… this is what you must face… that book… and you… it's almost like someone set this all up… or maybe by the hands… of some real god… my role in this has now ended… Naruto… will you… really…" The man couldn't finish his statement as he breathed his last breath. The giant paper tree began to break apart. Konan began wrapped the man's body in her paper before she along with Naruto slowly made their way over to the location where Naruto had defeated the final of the six Peins. The woman wrapped Deva Realm Pein's body in paper as well.

"You're going to take this guy too?" Naruto asked the woman.

"Deva Realm Pein was created from Yahiko… he was someone very special to us…" The woman replied sadly.

"So that's Yahiko…" Naruto asked getting a nod. "What are you going to do now? I hope you're not returning to the Akatsuki…"

"I'm no longer a part of the Akatsuki. Yahiko and Nagato were everything to me. Both Yahiko and Nagato's dreams they were entrusted to you. They are your dreams now. Nagato believed in you, so now I will too. We of the Hidden Rain will do whatever we can to support you," Konan told the teen.

"The name Naruto, and the guts and will to never give up… and pain… That's what my master and my fellow pupil have given me!" Naruto declared. Konan smiled at the teen and created a bouquet of paper flowers and handed it to the teen.

"This time… I hope for you that these flowers will be the flowers of hope that never die," Konan said to the teen. The teen smiled and watch the woman walk away.

"Konan, you haven't lost everything… The fact that you're still alive… I'm sure Nagato and Yahiko at the very least are happily watching over you!" Naruto shouted to the woman. Konan turned her head back slightly and smiled at Naruto and then continued onward as tears fell from her face.

Naruto had begun his trip back home slowly; he stopped at a makeshift grave he had built for his master. He stood before it and prayed momentarily and then laid the paper flowers on the grave and a certain book before turning and continuing on to the village. The pain and fatigue from the battle was getting to him and his new cloak was starting to feel heavier and heavier and before he knew it he felt himself falling to the ground. The teen however was shocked when his collision with the ground never came. He turned his head slightly and was shocked as he felt himself being carried away.

"Good job Naruto…" Kakashi told his former student.

"Kakashi-sensei…." Naruto only managed to say the man's name as the man continued on toward the village.

"We're almost there so just relax…" Kakashi told the teen with a smile that could be seen through his mask. As the two got closer and closer to the village Naruto could hear it get louder and louder and when they arrived the teen was shocked at what he saw.

"W-What the…" Was all he could manage in pure shock as almost the entire village stood, cheering at the teen's return.

"Welcome Home!" The Village said in unison and then continued cheering.

"They've all been waiting here for you to come back," Kakashi told the shocked teen. "Naruto… you did real good…"

Among the cheering and celebrating; villagers and shinobi alike where patting the teen on his back as he made his way through the crowd; the teen stopped as the group of his friends where all now in front of him. Naruto scanned the group and saw the bruised or battered teens. Sakura was holding onto Sasuke who looked the worst out of the entire group.

"You did it brother…" Sasuke said to the teen.

"Yeah… thanks to all of you," Naruto replied.

"Naruto-nii!" Akina yelled as she ran up to her brother and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're alright. You're such a big idiot worrying all of us!" Akina yelled still hugging her brother with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry about that… But Akina-chan I got some incredible news!" Naruto told the girl almost excitedly. Then girl looked up and immediately was shocked to be staring straight into Naruto's bright blue eyes.

"Naruto-nii your eyes!" Akina shouted getting everyone's attention now, they all were shocked to see the red cat-like eyes no longer there and back were Naruto's original bright blue eyes.

"Yeah… that's part of it but hey, I met them…." Naruto told his sister.

"Met who?" Akina asked looking confused.

"Mom and Dad!" Naruto told the girl excitedly. "They were awesome! Dad looked so cool and Mom was a total babe!"

"Mother and Father? How?" Akina asked in shock.

"I'll tell you all about it later, back at home. Oh damn… The damage to the village, I hope it didn't get destroyed too," Naruto said now with slight concern.

"Don't worry about Naruto-nii-san!" Hanabi said to the teen as she came before the teen.

"I was at home when most of the events started," Hanabi told the teen.

"That's good, but I kind of feel bad knowing our home is completely fine with the village looking so roughed up," The teen commented.

"You're an idiot sometimes Naruto…" Neji told the teen whom was held up by Lee who also looked a little roughed up from the fighting.

"Naruto-kun…" A voice called out from behind the teen. Everything seemingly got quiet at that instant. Naruto slowly turned his head around and his eyes locked on the eyes of the woman he loved.

"H-Hinata-chan…" Naruto managed to say her name as a rush of emotion came over the teen and tears began to fall freely from his face. "I-I'm so glad…. Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted and grabbed the girl in a fierce hug and sobbed.

"I-I'm sorry I worried you Naruto-kun," The girl replied now crying as well. The group watched on happily as the two hugged only to be interrupted as a small whirlwind of sand suddenly formed and then formed into a bandaged and banged up Gaara. His siblings joined the group seconds later with Temari making her way over to Shikamaru.

"That hurt like hell…" Gaara stated getting chuckles from the group.

"You were awesome Gaara, thanks," Naruto told the teen.

"I couldn't very well let my new home get destroyed now could I?" Gaara replied.

"I'm glad to see everyone's alright…" A new voice said joining the group.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura yelled out in shock at the woman's arrival. "You were completely out of chakra, how are you back on your feet now?"

"I'm not sure myself. I felt a warm light hit me and then I was awake," The woman replied. "Uzumaki Naruto!" The woman yelled getting everyone's attention, especially Naruto's. "Come here!" The woman stated. Naruto swallowed and walked over to the woman. "You could have gotten yourself killed going off on your own like that you moron!" Tsunade yelled and then raised her fist like she was going to strike him. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the strike. It didn't come however. The teen suddenly was pulled into a great, big hug and looked up to see the Hokage crying. "You could have been killed… but thank you for everything you've done for the village…"

The village cheered loudly once again and a party broke out all across the village. The party had music and food, and singing and dancing, and everything but as the sun was beginning to set a certain blonde teen had gone missing.

"Has anyone seen Naruto?" Sakura asked the group getting many head shakes of no.

"Funny, but Hinata-sama is missing as well," Neji added with a smirk.

Back at the Namikaze Home Naruto had arrived on the balcony outside of his room, the master bedroom of his new home. The teen had gone into Sage Mode and carrying Hinata with him, had used Shunshin No Jutsu.

"Naruto-kun, why did you take us away from the party so suddenly?" Hinata asked. The teen shocked her momentarily and pulled her into another fierce hug.

"I thought I had lost you today…" Naruto told the girl still hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry…" Hinata replied.

"I have so many people I care about now, but the thought of losing you… I… my whole world died… I'm sorry…" Naruto said to the girl.

"Naruto-kun… why on earth are you apologizing…" Hinata asked softly looking concerned.

"I should have never allowed you to get hurt like that. You should have never needed to come out there…" Naruto replied.

"Naruto-kun please stop it…. I told you I'd protect you even if it cost me my life and I meant it. I don't regret what I did and look it worked out…. I'm fine, and you beat Pein, you saved the village and everyone in it…. You're a hero…" Hinata told the teen.

"No… I'm not happy with that… you almost died today… that victory would have been pointless if you had died. Hinata-chan… I…" Naruto pulled away from the hug and got down on one knee and bowed his head as a knight would do for his queen. "I will never allow that to happen again. I swear upon both the Uzumaki and Namikaze name that… nobody will ever hurt you again! I promise!" Naruto proclaimed and then looked up at the woman who was now crying lightly.

"Naruto-kun… I…" Hinata cried as Naruto got back up and grabbed the woman softly and pulled her in as he placed his lips on hers. Naruto and Hinata kissed as the sun set in the background. The two stayed like that until night had fallen.

"Hinata-chan… I don't ever want to let you go… that promise we made before I left… one day maybe even sometime soon… I want you to be my wife…" Naruto told the girl softly. The girl nodded quietly as tears of joy dropped from both of their faces.

A/N: Hey all just wanted to let you all know that this being the end of the Pein arc, from here the story might not be coming out as quickly as it has been, mostly because I'm having a few issues deciding exactly where I want to go from here. I will say that I still have one more arc I need to do before I push into the last arc. I do want to try and wrap the story up sooner rather than later, mostly because I don't know when I'll get hit with writer's block again. I've already noticed myself having a harder time working on my story than I did say two or three weeks ago. I also still have a few characters to introduce. I will say that the next chapter is done, but I'm holding on to it to obviously spread out my releases a little bit, and also because I'm currently working on chapter twenty nine and I try not to release a chapter until I've finished another one. But as I have said repeatedly before even though I am starting to slow down I will keep trying to push out the chapters at a decent pace and I will finish this story. I also wanted to announce that I am putting out the first chapter in a brand new story, within the next day or so, it's a Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover story that I hope you guys will check out. I've been wanting to do a crossover story for a while now and never could make myself do it or come up with anything good until now so I hope everyone enjoys it as well. Thanks again to all my readers and especially to my reviewers, especially Dragon Man 180, Dark Devil2K7, Rena the pirate jedi wizard, and Rose Tiger since they usually review every chapter. If I left anyone out I apologize, and thanks again to everyone, please continue to enjoy my story and as always if you have any questions or comments please let me know and I will answer them as best I can.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

_**Chapter Twenty Eight:**_

_**The Jinchuuriki Reunion ….**_

_**The Adventurous Girl from Grass and the timid Snow Flower!**_

The morning after the Pein attack came quickly for many, as most of the village partied late into the early hours of the morning. The sun had barely risen and yet many people were already up and working hard to begin restoring their village after the attacks. Naruto slowly stirred in his bed as the first few ray's on sunlight shined into his room. The teen let out a light groan as he moved his tired and aching body. Naruto sat up slowly and looked downed at the sleeping form of Hinata with a blush on his face. The discarded clothing on the floor from the balcony to the bed told the tale of the couple's evening. Naruto smiled as Hinata softly mumbled his name. Naruto slowly got out of bed and headed over to his dresser and then his closet and retrieved some clothing before entering the bathroom. The teen turned on the water to his shower and stepped inside once it had heated up. The teen stood in the shower silently enjoying the water. Naruto was deep in thought as enjoyed his shower unaware that someone had entered the bathroom and soon come in behind the teen in the shower. The teen was startled as a woman's chest pressed up against his back.

"I didn't mean to wake you…" Naruto said softly.

"I never sleep well when you're not there… and after last night…" Hinata replied with a blush.

"A-Are you okay? I-I mean…" Naruto asked blushing fiercely and stopped his question when he could feel the woman nodding a yes in response.

"Everything that happened yesterday seems like a blur or a dream or something. I… the village was attacked and people were being hurt and killed and then you return and fight Pein… then everything was a blur after you were hurt and I tried to help… Then when you came home and everyone was celebrating and then…." Hinata was silenced by suddenly as Naruto turned around and kissed her.

"Everything did get a little hazy, especially last night…" Naruto said blushing in embarrassment. "I mean… I'm sorry if…" This time Naruto was silenced as Hinata kissed the teen.

"I'm not sorry for any of it…" Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"Hinata-chan I'm going to go check out the village, see how bad it got hit, and see if I can help out with anything," Naruto told his lover as they had both finished dressing.

"I'll be heading to the hospital to see if I can help out there," Hinata replied.

The two teens went their separate ways once they left the Namikaze House. Naruto visited many of the different areas that were damaged or destroyed and attempted to help out only to have his help turned down, not because of anything negative however, the villagers felt that the hero who protected them earned the right to rest. This went on for several hours in many different spots around the village, so Naruto being Naruto did the only thing he could do; he went to his favorite training spot to train. Naruto was still rather sore from the previous day decided to work on his Frog-Fu rather than summoning Shadow Clones and beating the crap out of them. The teen had been training for the better part of two hours, but little did he know he was being watched from up in the trees. It wasn't until Naruto decided to work on improving his activation of Sage Mode that he realized he was being watched. Naruto had concentrated and gathered in the energy from nature and as soon as he active Sage Mode he sensed the nearby, unfamiliar presence. The teen quickly pulled out a kunai and fired it up into the trees only to hear it miss and the person relocate to another tree. This activity continued for several minutes until Naruto had run out of kunai, shuriken, and patience.'

"Okay enough already; show yourself!" Naruto demanded with an annoyed look on his face.

"You're no fun, I don't remember you being such a stick in the mud," Said a female voice as the person in question jumped into Naruto's view. The first thing Naruto noticed when he saw the girl was that her hair was emerald green. It made most people take a second look at her, but to people who were friends with the girl who had bubblegum pink hair; it made green not so farfetched. He also thought it was strangely fitting that while her hair looked like emeralds, her eyes looked to be made from the purest gold. Her jewel colored locks, were kept in a high ponytail that reached to the base of her neck. Her tight white tank top hung onto her curves and stopped several of inches above her belly button. It was connected with fishnet material to a pair of skin-tight black shorts that stopped in the middle of her thighs. She had a forehead protector from the hidden grass village as a belt, but she wore it rather low, seemingly to showcase her nicely developed abs.

"You… you look familiar…" Naruto said a loud in a low tone.

"Damn Naruto that hurts, you really don't remember me?" The girl asked.

"You're from the hidden grass village too…." Naruto said still trying to place the girl.

FLASHBACK

Jiraiya and his two students Naruto and Gaara had just arrived in the hidden grass village a little after a year into their training trip. The group had stopped to resupply. It wasn't long after they entered the village that they witness a commotion as a girl with emerald green hair was wildly jumping around from roof to roof with a small group of angry shinobi trailing her. Jiraiya and his students had shrugged it off at the time since it really wasn't any of their business. It wasn't until later when Naruto was checking out the village that he literally came face to face with the girl as he was mindless walking around and she was running away from pursuers, that the two cracked skulls.

"Hey watch it jerk, you're in my way!" The girl screamed at the teen.

"No you watch it!" Naruto yelled back. That was the first of many encounters with the girl. Naruto would always watch as the girl would run away, the villagers would watch her with looks of hatred on their faces. It didn't take Naruto long to figure out; that she was a Jinchuuriki like Gaara and he were.

Jiraiya and his students ended up staying for several months, within the first few weeks the girl had been properly introduced to them.

"Naruto, Gaara, I've got a special treat for you two today," The older man told the two teens getting their attention. After speaking to the village leader, we've been allowed to stay here and train for as long as we want. Of course they asked a favor of me in return,"

"What's the favor?" Gaara asked the man.

"It's simple; I have to let a member of their village train with us. She's hiding behind me up in the trees," Jiraiya told them making their attention shift to the trees behind the older man. "You might as well come out now," Jiraiya called out to the person. The person in question appeared before the two boys. Naruto immediately recognized the green haired girl.

"It's you…" Naruto said eying the girl.

"I wasn't aware you two knew each other…" Jiraiya commented.

"We don't, we've just so happen to have run into each other several times in the village," Naruto replied.

"I see… well no matter; she'll be training with us for as long as we're here. Alright boys, let's introduce ourselves… I'll be kind enough to start. I am the handsome, gallant, and incredibly awesome Gama-Sannin, I am Jiraiya-sama!" Jiraiya proclaimed in normal Jiraiya fashion.

"My name is Sabaku No Gaara, even though I now reside in the Leaf Village…." Gaara calmly introduced himself to the girl.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, the future Sixth Hokage!" Naruto proclaimed confidently.

"Well my name is Azalea, sorry no family name, just call me Azalea," The girl replied. From there the teens trained together for several months. Azalea was a very outgoing girl and she found her match in Naruto when the two learned that they shared a common love for pranking. The teens would spend much time pranking anyone and everyone. After about six months it was time for the Konoha shinobi to move on. In those six months though the teens had gotten much stronger and it was during that it was revealed that Azalea was indeed the Jinchuuriki who jailed the four-tailed beast. It took much convincing but the leader of the grass village finally agreed that in a few years Azalea would be allowed to leave the village and venture forth to the Leaf Village. This agreement was made in order to protect both Azalea and especially protect the Hidden Grass Village from an Akatsuki attack.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Aza-chan!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"Took you long enough to remember me idiot," Azalea replied with an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm sorry Aza-chan, but it's been a long time," Naruto told the girl.

"That's true. So how've you been," The girl asked. "This Leaf Village you talked so proudly about looks a little rough I might add,"

"Yeah, you came at a bad time. The leader of the Akatsuki attacked yesterday and messed the village up badly, he came after me and Gaara, but don't worry, I beat him," Naruto replied with a smile.

"No way! You beat the leader?" Azalea asked looking shocked.

"Well the leader on the surface. I found out that someone was behind the scenes really pulling the strings," Naruto replied.

"I see… Where's Gaara and Ero-Sennin?" Azalea asked. It wasn't long after she joined their group and started training that she learned of Jiraiya's habits and his nickname that Naruto gave him. Needless to say, she had no trouble calling him by the nickname either, much to Jiraiya's displeasure.

"Gaara's banged up, he got hurt pretty bad yesterday but he'll be alright…. As for Ero-Sennin…." Naruto went into the story of the man's death and everything leading into yesterday's battle with Pein. Azalea took the news of Jiraiya's death rather hard. Even though she only knew the man for about six months, he treated her like a daughter figure and helped her get much stronger.

"I can't believe Ero-Sennin is dead…." Azalea said sadly.

"Yeah… But we shouldn't stay sad for long, Ero-Sennin wouldn't like that," Naruto told the girl.

"You're right. So hey, did you hear that the seven-tailed girl should be hear any time now as well?" Azalea told the teen.

"No, I knew you girls would be coming sometime soon… but hey how did you know about Yukika?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Ero-Sennin had been keeping in regular contact with me through his toads and what not," Azalea replied. "I hear she's really timid and afraid of people. I'm surprised she's making a journey out here."

"Yeah, she was hesitant when Ero-Sennin made the proposal, but in the end I think her desire to change and try and get close to people is what helped her decide," Naruto added.

Ironically enough, as they were talking about the young girl in question, she just so happened to have arrived and was now slowly and cautiously entering through the front gates. The two men stationed there, Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu had very quickly noticed the girl and were quick to approach her.

"Excuse me young lady, but we are currently on lock down and you don't seem to be of this village, can we help you?" Izumo asked. The two chuunin examined the girl. They weren't quite sure what to make of the girl. She was more timid than anyone they had ever seen. She kept much of her pale petite frame covered with navy blue pants that covered the tops of her shoes, and a light blue long-sleeved top that came up to the middle of her neck. Over this she had a solid white jacket that came down to the middle of her thighs. She kept her white hair short, not allowing it to touch her shoulders. Her teal colored eyes seemed to constantly be filled with fear. She never move closer than six feet to a person unless it was absolutely necessary, and when she did she nearly flinched every time something looked like it was coming toward her.

"Y-Young lady are you alright?" Kotetsu asked.

"Y-Y-Yes… I… I'm sorry. The H-Hokage-sama should know a-about a-an arrangement that Jiraiya-sama m-made… I-I-I was supposed to come here and m-meet up with Gaara-sama a-and Naruto-sama…" The girl nervously stuttered to the two men. "I-I-I'm from Snow Country… and m-my name is Yukika… I have a s-some signed documents f-from my v-village's leader…" The girl told the men and presented them with the signed documents. The men looked the documents over before handing them back to the girl.

"Okay, everything seems in order. If you don't mind waiting for a few we'll summon someone to come get you and…." Kotetsu started to say but was interrupted.

"That will not be necessary," A voice said and the a whirl of sand appeared before them and formed into Gaara who was now standing before them even though he was wearing many bandages from his injuries he received against Pein. "I'll take her to see Naruto,"

"Very well then Gaara but please don't overdo it, we know you're still injured," Izumo told the teen who nodded in response.

"Come Yukika, let's go find the blond idiot," Gaara told the timid girl who nodded and slowly followed behind the man. "Still scared of people as ever are you?"

"Y-Y-Yes… I'm sorry Gaara-sama…" The girl replied sadly.

"You don't have to apologize. You haven't had an easy life after all…" Gaara said to the girl.

FLASHBACK

Jiraiya and his two pupils had been on their training trip for about two years when they entered the Snow Country. It was during their stay in the country that they came upon a little village. This village was run down and held a terrible secret. It would seem that sixteen years ago a creature destroyed the village and killed many people only for a traveler to subdue and seal away the beast. The man died shortly afterward but not without leaving behind his only daughter. The girl would be taken in by the village out of fear for the beast's return. It would turn out that she was raised to fear human contact and would often be locked away from everyone. It was Jiraiya and the boys' stay there that they would learn about the beast and its sealing and that it was indeed a Bijuu that attacked, the seven-tailed beast to be exact. After some digging and snooping, around Jiraiya found the child in question. Jiraiya quickly negotiated for the child's freedom and arranged for the girl to be transferred to another village with some acquaintances of his. From there she as well as Naruto and Gaara would train, the girl in question having very little knowledge of people or the outside world was frightened by all the new things being given to her, but with a little time she opened up to the boys. When it was time for Jiraiya and the teens to leave she cried openly and promised to come to the village one day.

END OF FLASHBACK

"G-Gaara-sama, how has N-Naruto-sama and Jiraiya-sama been?" The pale girl asked.

"Naruto has been pretty busy and has gotten much stronger, but personality wise he is about the same, as for Jiraiya-sensei…. He… died…" Gaara told the girl stunning her instantly. Gaara then went into detail about the events leading up to the battle with Pein. The girl was speechless and let her tears fall to the ground.

"N-No… not Jiraiya-sama…." The girl cried.

"I'm sorry… and I'm not much for words of comfort but…. As Naruto would probably say, we can't exactly just sit around and grieve forever… Jiraiya-sensei wouldn't like it if we mourned him for too long…" Gaara told the girl as and the sobbing girl entered a familiar training ground where he soon saw his blond haired friend standing with a green haired young woman.

"It would seem we're all here now if that's who I think that is Naruto…" Gaara said as he approached the teen getting his attention.

"Hey Gaara…. Is that…." Naruto said noticing the girl with Gaara.

"This is Yukika, she just arrived… I assume that's Azalea then?" Gaara asked.

"Yup, that's me, how's it going Sand boy?" Azalea replied.

"Please don't call me that, I kill people who call me that," Gaara replied looking annoyed.

"Hey Yukika, how've you been?" Naruto asked the girl.

"I-I'm fine Naruto-sama… I-I heard about everything t-that's happened, e-even about Jiraiya-sama," The girl replied.

"I see… yeah, you guys are lucky, you just missed the fireworks," Naruto said to the girl.

"I don't call that lucky, if we were here maybe we could have helped out, I've gotten much stronger since you last saw me," Azalea added.

"I believe it Aza-chan," Naruto replied with a smile. Then teens took about an hour to catch up when they were suddenly approached by a small group of people.

"Yo Naruto!" Kiba called out to the teen getting the group's attention.

"What's up Kiba?" Naruto replied.

"Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama has requested you," Lee told the teen.

"Nee-chan? What's she want?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently Naruto… she has been made aware of your… guests," Shino told the teen.

"I see… okay we probably should go see her. Where she at? Didn't her office get destroyed by Pein?" Naruto asked.

"For the time being she's going to be working out of the hospital, since she works there a lot too," Kiba told the teen. "By the way… you going to introduce us to your cute friends?"

"Umm… sure…," Naruto replied. "Well this is Yukika and this is Azalea," Naruto said to the teens introducing the girls. "Kiba, just so you know, they're both Jinchuuriki like me and Gaara,"

"What? No way? A girl as cute as this holds a demon inside her?" Kiba asked looking over at Azalea.

"Hey now, what's that supposed to mean?" Azalea replied.

"Oh sorry, sorry, I didn't mean any offense by it… it's just that…. You're really cute," Kiba said with a slightly embarrassed smile on his face.

"Well… flattery might actually get you somewhere," The girl replied sticking her tongue out at the teen.

"By the way Kiba, where's Akamaru? You never go anywhere without him," Naruto asked.

"Oh… he got hurt during the attack. Hana-nee-chan is taking care of him," Kiba replied. The teens talked for a moment as Lee took that time to walk up to the quiet and visibly nervous Yukika.

"My dear welcome to Konoha," Lee said to the girl as he grabbed her shaking hand. "I am the Konoha's Beautiful Azure Beast, I am Rock Lee! Have no fear my lady, I will protect you even if I die!" Lee proclaimed giving the girl his nice guy pose. The girl was taken back and hid slightly behind Naruto and Gaara.

"T-T-Thank you k-kind sir…" The girl nervously responded and did her best to give him a smile.

"Hey what's with her Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"She wasn't exactly raised in the nicest of environments… let's leave it at that for now," Naruto replied.

"Naruto… Not to be rude, but we shouldn't be making Tsunade-sama wait…" Shino interjected.

"Right, right… let's go guys…" Naruto replied as the group made their way toward the hospital to meet up with Tsunade.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

_**Chapter Twenty Nine:**_

_**Romance Swirling In the Leaves ….**_

_**The Silent Declaration!**_

The group of teens had arrived at the makeshift office of the fifth Hokage. Konoha Hospital was currently the busiest place in the entire village. Even though Pein had revived the dead, the injured still remained in need of care, so as the teens had made their way through the hospital toward Tsunade's temporary office, they save doctors and nurses and medical-nin running all throughout the hospital.

"Naruto, I'm glad to see that you're alright, Gaara however, you shouldn't be running around even if you do heal fast," Tsunade said to the teens. "Now I take it these are the two other Jinchuuriki that Jiraiya had arranged to have come here?"

"Yes, this is Yukika, she's from Snow Country and she holds the seven tails…" Naruto stated introducing the timid girl. "This is Azalea, she's from the Hidden Grass Village, and she has the four tails…"

"I see… Well it'll take me a little time to get everything sorted out and get them properly instated as Konoha Shinobi so for now, they'll need a place to stay and must remain in the village," Tsunade told the group.

"Don't worry, they'll stay at my place," Naruto told the woman.

"Very good then Naruto, I suggest you take them to your place for now and let them get settled in, I'll send someone by within the next few days to get everything sorted out," Tsunade told the group. 'You're dismissed,"

Naruto and his fellow Jinchuuriki and surprisingly Kiba and Lee all headed over to the Namikaze House so that the two girls could pick their own rooms and get settled in.

"Hey Kiba, bushy-brows, why are you two following us?" Naruto asked.

"You never said we couldn't, besides I was hoping I could get to know our new friends, especially Azalea," Kiba replied.

"Oh Aza-chan you already have an admirer," Naruto said to the girl getting a light blush.

"S-Shut up Naruto!" Azalea shouted back at the blond.

The group arrived and Naruto led them into the home and gave the group the quick tour.

"This is the dining room and back through there is the kitchen," Naruto explained.

"There you are Gaara-kun! You shouldn't be running around with your injuries," Akina said to the teen interrupting the group. Akina got up from the dining room table where she was sitting at and ran over to the red head.

"Gaara, you shouldn't go out without letting people know, especially when you're injured. Somebody got really worried about you," Temari told her brother giving him a wink from her seat at the table. Kankurou who was sitting beside her let out a chuckle at the comment.

"S-Sorry… I needed to move around, and besides I was able to meet up with someone at the gates," Gaara replied.

"Still that is no excuse," Akina scolded the teen. "You should go back to bed and rest a while longer,"

"Very well then…" The teen replied. "Naruto, I'll catch up with you guys later," The teen told Naruto getting a nod from the blond and then left the room and was quickly followed by Naruto's sister.

"Ahh those two are cute together…" Temari said aloud.

"Hehe…. Anyway let's continue with the tour," Naruto stated and took the group through the rest of the house and then back out in the main entrance.

"Okay Aza-chan, Yukika-chan, go ahead and pick out a room, you'll already know which ones are in use, so pick any one of the free rooms you like," Naruto told the two girls.

The two girls separated from the group and selected their rooms and then after a few minutes, they rejoined the others.

"Alright, now that you've got your rooms picked out I guess we can go and show you around the village," Naruto said to the girls.

"Hey Naruto…. If she doesn't mind, I don't suppose I could take Azalea and show her around personally," Kiba asked the teen and then turned and looked at the emerald haired girl.

"That be cool," Azalea replied.

"Alright then have fun you two," Naruto replied as the two teens left the house.

"Naruto-kun, I am sure there are other things you would like to do as well, please allow me to take Yukika-san around, I promise you I'll take good care of her and since it seems she is rather timid around people, I will do my best to support her," Lee said to the teen.

"Um… Yukika-chan, are you alright with that? Bushy-brows might be a little strange, but he's a really good and honorable guy," Naruto told the girl.

"I… Yes, that's fine Naruto-sama. I-I need to get u-use to the village and its p-people. A-And Lee-san seems t-to be a very n-nice person," The girl replied.

"Okay then, take it easy and feel free to stick close to Bushy-brows should anything start to bother you," Naruto told the girl and then watched the two leave. "Kiba and Aza-chan and Bushy-brows and Yukika… I guess Kiba and Aza-chan could make a good couple since they're both outdoor types…. But Bushy-brows and Yukika… He's so loud and outgoing and she's so timid and frail…"

"You know you and Hinata-nee-san could be looked at as a weird couple too Naruto-nii-san," Hanabi said to the teen getting his attention.

"I guess you're right," Naruto replied rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "You headed to the academy now?"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei will probably end up having us help around the village with cleanup and other odd jobs," Hanabi told the teen.

"Well then do a good job," Naruto replied with a smile.

"I will Naruto-nii-san," Hanabi replied as she left the home and headed off to the academy.

"I think I'll head back out and try and get some ramen," Naruto stated as he turned toward the door.

"Naruto, are you headed out too?" Ino asked her fellow blond.

"Yeah, I was about to go grab some ramen," Naruto replied. "What about you?"

"I'm heading over to Chouji's place and then we're going to go see if we can help out around the village," Ino told her former teammate.

"Ahh, well hope you have better luck then I did. Nobody would let me help out earlier… I ended up going out and doing some training," Naruto told the girl.

"Well that's probably because people were afraid you'd end up breaking things instead of fixing them," Temari added as she approached her fellow blond shinobi.

"Haha… very funny Temari-chan," Naruto replied looking annoyed.

"I'm kidding Naruto-kun, the village probably all thought you had done enough for them simply defeating Pein," Temari reassured the blond boy.

"I guess… but I don't need to be treated differently. I'm happy the village acknowledges me but I'd still like to be able to help out," Naruto told the girl.

"Just think of it like this… you got to train some more and with you especially the more you train, the more you improve and get stronger, thus you're helping the village out by getting even stronger," The older teen added.

"That's a good way of putting it," Ino said happily.

"I guess you're right… so you going out to Temari-chan?" Naruto asked the girl.

"I sure am, Shika-kun and I have some stuff to attend to," Temari replied.

"Well then, tell Shika-kun I said hello," Naruto said with a smirk as the three had exited the home and were walking down the street.

"I will, see you guys later," Temari said giving the two blonds a goodbye wave and as she took to the rooftops and ran off.

"Tell Chouji if he needs any help I'll be glad to come and help him," Naruto said to Ino as the two parted ways.

"I will," Ino replied and walked off.

Naruto walked back through the village stopping every once and a while to see if he could assist any of the villagers who were busy cleaning up some of the debris from the Pein attack. The villagers would once again kindly refuse and send Naruto on his way. The teen had finally made it to Ichiraku's and sat down to eat when his meal was interrupted by a familiar face who took a seat beside him.

"I thought I'd find you here Naruto," Kakashi said smiling through his mask.

"Sensei! How you doing after yesterday?" Naruto asked his former teacher.

"I'm fine Naruto. I'm a little banged up as to be expected, but otherwise I'm fine," Kakashi replied. "I heard you were walking around the village looking to help out today,"

"Yes… but nobody wanted my help," Naruto stated sadly.

"Don't let it worry you Naruto, the villagers probably want to handle the repairs themselves and not get you involved. After all, you were the great hero that defeated Pein. They probably all felt you deserved a rest," Kakashi told his former pupil.

"I know that… Temari-chan even said as much… I don't know I guess it's odd to suddenly be seen as a hero…" Naruto told the man.

"Now you sound like Minato-sensei," Kakashi said with a smile.

"Y-You mean my father?" Naruto asked looking rather shocked that Kakashi had so openly mentioned his dad, something he hardly ever did.

"But of course… Minato-sensei was always a great ninja but he really stood out and was recognized as a great hero after the third shinobi war… to say that he was a little overwhelmed was an understatement…" Kakashi told the teen.

"How'd dad deal with it?" Naruto asked.

"Minato-sensei just accepted it… He felt there was no point in dwelling about it or thinking too much about it, the village recognized him as hero even though he didn't feel like he should be recognized with such honors as a reward for simply protecting his home. Your father hated war… probably more than anyone else. He hated having to kill simply because his foes were from another village, but your father would do anything to protect his comrades and friends and of course his village. Those qualities are the very things that made him Hokage… and Naruto I must say this… Just like your father, you're a great man and one day you'll make a great Hokage…" Kakashi told the teen as he stood up to leave. Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled at the teen. "Naruto, I want you to know that it has been my honor to call you my student…"

"Kakashi-sensei… thanks," Naruto said with a smile as the older man walked off.

The rest of the day went by rather fast for the village as most of the villagers worked well into the late afternoon hours. Naruto had spent the rest of the day training out in the woods before finally calling it quits. The blond teen decided to head over to the hospital in hopes of meeting up with Hinata so that the two could head home together. It was upon entering the hospital that Naruto ran into Neji and Tenten as well as Sasuke who was with Sakura. Both of his fellow Jounin Candidates were sporting bandages on several areas of their body. Sasuke was especially looking rather rough.

"Hey guys…" Naruto said calling out to the little group.

"Hey Naruto-kun!" Tenten replied cheerfully.

"What bring you here? Are you waiting for Hinata to get off?" Sakura asked the blond who nodded in response. "She should be getting off in a few minutes,"

"You guys heading out?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I just came to give Neji-kun a hand. Tsunade-sama made him stay last night after our little party ended just to be thorough since he was pretty banged up," Tenten told the teen.

"Tenten, I wasn't that bad, our whole team got slightly injured I just ended up slightly worse than rest of you guys," Neji added.

"I see… but you're alright now right Neji?" Naruto asked.

"I am. Tsunade-sama wants me to take it easy for a day or two but that's all," Neji replied.

"That's good…" Naruto said looking relieved.

"Well, we're heading out now, talk to you later Naruto," Neji said heading toward the door.

"Bye Naruto-kun!" Tenten said following behind her boyfriend.

"I'm glad there were no casualties from the attack, but I'm a little sad that a lot of you guys got hurt," Naruto said turning to look at his former teammates. "Man Sasuke… you're a mess,"

"It looks worse than it is…" Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke-kun has to take the next week or so to fully recover but considering where his injuries were, it's a miracle he wasn't far worse off," Sakura told the teen not noticing the wince from Sasuke.

"_I suppose I shouldn't tell her I was pretty much dead…" _Sasuke thought.

"_I guess Sasuke hasn't told Sakura about what happened to him… I sure as hell am not telling her…" _Naruto thought as he stared at the bandages covering Sasuke's body.

"N-Naruto-kun you came to pick me up?" Hinata said approaching the group.

"Why of course, your knight has arrived," Naruto replied giving his lover a bow.

"Knight huh?" Sasuke muttered with a smirk.

"Bite me jackass," Naruto replied.

"Well I'm sure you two want to get home and I've got to get Sasuke-kun home and make sure he doesn't overdo it," Sakura stated.

"If anyone can keep Sasuke in check it's you Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a smile as the group exited the hospital and then parted ways.

"Later Naruto," Sasuke said to his former teammate as he and Sakura headed off toward the Uchiha Estate.

"Later Sasuke," Naruto replied.

It was now late into the evening and most of the village had settled in for the night. A certain red headed teen sat on the roof of his new home watching the village settle. He was left alone for long however, as he was soon joined by a certain blond haired young lady.

"You know you're a stubborn one. You should still be resting," The blond told the red haired Jinchuuriki. The girl calmly took a seat beside the boy.

"You're one to talk about being stubborn. Just like your brother, I too am a Jinchuuriki. I heal after a good night sleep most of the time. I'll probably be completely healed by morning," Gaara told the girl.

"I know but still… I wish you and my brother both would take it easier sometimes… You too might not be alike personality wise but you're exactly alike when it comes to not letting yourself rely on others and taking too much on your own shoulders," Akina replied.

"I guess it comes from our years of solitude…" Gaara told the girl.

"… I'm sorry…" The girl said sadly.

"For what? You haven't done anything wrong…" Gaara told the girl.

"I shouldn't be so pushy, you like my brother have your own way of doing things," Akina replied.

"I don't mind it… It shows that you care… about me…" Gaara stated calmly. "Since I joined the leaf village I've had so many new experiences and I've made so many friends… but it's different with you…"

"It's different? How so?" Akina asked the red head.

"The way I feel about you… is different than the way I feel about Naruto… or the way I feel about my siblings…" Gaara told the girl causing her to blush lightly. "When I'm around you… I feel much calmer… when you're in pain I feel helpless… like when Jiraiya-sensei died…"

"Well… I can tell you… that I feel a lot of the same when I'm with you. Being around you… I feel so much happier than when I am with anyone else. The only person I feel even remotely as strong about is of course Naruto-nii…" The girl told Gaara, the blush now prominent on her face.

"Your face is red… are you feeling well?" Gaara asked noticing the blush.

"I'm blushing; you idiot…" Akina replied with a light chuckle.

"I see…" Gaara said calmly as if trying to process what exactly a blush is.

"Gaara-kun, have you ever wondered what the future holds for you? Like what you want to do in the future? Do you want to have a family, get married, or have children?" Akina asked her blush slightly intensifying.

"I… would… one day," Gaara replied after taking a moment to think.

"W-What kind of girl… could you see yourself marrying?" Akina asked nervously.

"I.." Gaara stopped to think and the gazed up at the moonlight. "There is only one person in this world I could see myself with… and she's sitting right next to me…" Those words caused tears of joy to flow from Akina's eyes. Gaara who was still rather unsure of how to handle the situation did the only thing he thought felt right. He slowly and nervous held the woman against him.

Sasuke lied in bed awake as watched the sleeping form of Sakura breath slowly and calmly beside him. The teen smiled as he watched her. Sasuke slowly pulled himself up and turned his attention to the nightstand beside him. He opened the drawer and retrieved a later and reread it for the second time. The teen slowly walked over to a desk that he kept in his room and sat down and began to write. After several minutes the raven haired teen finished and placed his newly written letter in an envelope along with the one he had just reread. Sasuke sealed the envelope and wrote the name of his lover on the front and slowly and quietly placed it on the nightstand beside her. Sasuke then dressed himself and prepared his weapons pouch. After taking care of a few more things the teen stopped at the door and took one more look at Sakura's sleeping form.

"_Sakura… I'm sorry… But this is the absolute last time I will ever make you worry about me… If you can ever forgive me after this is all over I swear upon my honor as an Uchiha clan that I will make you my wife and we will revive the clan together…" _Sasuke slowly closed the door and soon after that he exited the estate and finally the teen vanished into the night. The teen had carefully left the village and was now walking quietly through the forest toward his next destination.

"Itachi… now we will end this… I'm going to close the final chapter of my past and from then on after, I will only look toward the future. I will kill you… my brother!" Sasuke said quietly as his Sharingan activated, a fierce determination now on his face as heads for one final showdown with the person who has been the cause of his nightmares for several years, he heads off to face his brother, Uchiha Itachi.


End file.
